Ascension du Sorcier Scorpion
by chtit-draco
Summary: TRADUCTION Harry est en colere apres les evenements du DdM. Il en a marre de Dumbledore et ne lui permettra plus de conduire sa vie. Il s'entraine beaucoup et decouvre qui il est...Post tome 5,Harry independant,puissant. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Titre : Ascension du Sorcier-Scorpion**

Titre original : _Ascension of the Scorpion Sorcerer_, par Vorlon666.

Résumé : Harry est en colère après les événements du DdM. Il en a marre de Dumbledore et de ses mensonges, demi-vérités,… Il ne lui permettra plus de conduire sa vie. Il s'entraine énormément et découvre qui il est… Post tome 5 OdP, Harry indépendant. Rating pour violence et thèmes sexuels principalement.

DISCLAIMER : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des lieux créés et possédés par JK Rowling et tous les éditeurs, producteurs,… qui vont avec. Ni l'auteur ni le traducteur ne gagnent d'argent en écrivant et traduisant cette fanfiction. L'histoire en elle-même appartient à Vorlon666. Je ne fais que la traduire de l'anglais…

* * *

_Il y a bien longtemps, avant même que le temps n'existe, le monde était plongé dans les ténèbres. Survint alors la lumière dans toute sa splendeur, apportant vie et amour au monde. Le seigneur des ténèbres se retira profondément dans les pénombres de la Terre, complotant son retour au pouvoir en bannissant la lumière pour toujours._

_Mais la lumière si précieuse est protégée ; elle se réfugie dans les âmes des Licornes, les plus mystérieuses de toutes les créatures. Certains pensent que seuls les cœurs les plus purs peuvent trouver les Licornes. Ils croient, en toute innocence, que seul le bien devrait exister dans notre monde. Avec le temps, ils apprendront qu'il ne peut y avoir de bien sans mal,…d'amour sans haine…de paradis sans enfer…et de lumière sans ténèbres._

_L'harmonie de l'Univers dépend d'un équilibre éternel. De la lutte pour maintenir cet équilibre naissent les Légendes._

* * *

**  
Prologue**

5 000 ans auparavant, au temple scorpion, Asek Mer Kan, Suméria ancienne

Eridu et Kesh, tous deux grands prêtres au temple scorpion, discutaient de leurs efforts investis dans la guerre, et n'étaient pas enchantés par les résultats. Ils étaient grands prêtres-mages du premier Kuric. Les Kuric étaient des sorciers à la cour des grands Rois.

Eridu dit : « La guerre ne se déroule pas bien pour nous, je ne sais pas exactement ce que nous devrions faire de plus, je pense que l'on perdra cette guerre à cause de cet idiot de roi et sa salope de concubine qui n'ont pas pris au sérieux nos avertissements. »

Kesh se retourna vers son assistance et répliqua : « Le roi nous a fait défaut, frères, mais ne vous trompez pas, les enseignements de Tiamat ne disparaîtront pas avec nous, elle se relèvera. Nous nous assurerons de cela. » Kesh faisait là référence à l'ancienne magie noire de Tiamat – Léviathan, déesse du royaume souterrain. Elle était l'ancienne Déesse sumérienne des profondeurs primitives.

Kesh continua : « Son esprit et ses connaissances vivront à travers nos enseignements. Nous devons concentrer tous nos efforts pour notre départ, nous quittons notre magnifique foyer. Ils ont peut-être gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre contre notre race, frères, je vous le promets. »

Kesh se rassit pendant qu'Eridu traçait brièvement les grandes lignes de leurs actes futurs. Kesh se remémorait tout ce qu'il avait appris en tant que jeune initié à propos de la déesse Tiamat. Kesh se rappela avoir été dit qu'elle était la déesse qui prenait la forme d'un dragon et nageait dans les eaux primitives du royaume des ténèbres. Tiamat, qui faisait la guerre aux dieux, engendra, avec la magie du monde des ténèbres, des dragons, sphinx, hommes-scorpions et autres démons et monstres pour son armée. Elle fit la guerre aux Dieux injustes. À la fin, Marduk, son frère, la trahit et la tua. Il la vainquit avec de la magie noire et de puissants rituels. Marduk réussit à la séparer en deux, et lança une moitié de Tiamat dans le ciel pour servir les cieux et l'autre il l'envoya dans le royaume des ténèbres. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait été tuée, elle n'était pas détruite. La moitié de son âme resta intacte dans le royaume des ténèbres. Elle jura qu'elle se vengerait de son frère et qu'elle attendrait, et quand son heure serait venue, que le destin lui serait favorable, elle choisirait son champion, celui qui combattrait pour son salut. Elle se rachèterait aux yeux des Dieux pour qu'elle puisse redevenir entière.

Eridu dit alors : « Mes frères, j'ai reçu une vision de la grande déesse Tiamat. J'ai vu la destruction de la grande cité de Sumer dans 3 lunes. »

Voyant que tout le monde attendait qu'il continue il dit : « Notre devoir principal est de préserver notre savoir ancien et s'assurer que notre clan ne soit pas détruit. A cette fin, les anciens ont déjà décidé où nous irons, nous devons nous dépêcher et rassembler toutes nos archives. Rien ne doit tomber entre les mains de l'ennemi. L'ennemi ne doit jamais apprendre le noble langage des serpents. J'ai prédit la destruction de nos temples de Sumer, mais nous continuerons. Nos futurs héritiers apprendront la magie sacrée et continueront notre quête pour acquérir les connaissances du royaume sombre.

Leur sort entre leurs mains, et la survie de leur secte en jeu, les grands prêtres enregistrèrent et classèrent toutes leurs connaissances sacrées, léguées par Tiamat, dans des conteneurs spéciaux en pierre. Un signe en forme de scorpion noir, le même que celui tatoué sur leur front, était imprimé sur chaque tablette, indiquant la propriété des grands prêtres. La marque s'assurait que seul les prêtres et leurs descendants formés au langage du grand serpent auraient accès aux connaissances contenues sur les tablettes. Ils protégèrent davantage encore ce savoir avec d'anciens sortilèges et rituels de sang. Ainsi commença le livre du « Saaassseeek. » Le livre, écrit en noble fourchelangue, se traduisait grossièrement en 'Magie de combat de Tiamat la Déesse'.

Avec le temps et comme tous les empires, l'ancien Empire Sumérien tomba. L'armée ennemie approchante, les grands-prêtres de la capitale Sumer, s'étant préparé un mois plus tôt, préparèrent leurs caravanes de chameaux, prirent toutes leurs possessions et connaissances magiques et s'enfuirent dans la nuit.

Ils se retirèrent finalement quelque part le long d'une grande rivière, qui porterait plus tard le nom de Nil. Les grands-prêtres fondèrent un autre temple dans ce qui est connu aujourd'hui comme l'ancien site d'Hamunaptra. Hamunaptra serait connu plus tard comme l'ancienne cité des morts. Avec le temps, ils s'intégrèrent à la société locale et se convertirent aux croyances de leurs sujets et à la science de l'époque. Cependant, ils restèrent fidèles à leur passé et commencèrent simplement un nouveau culte. Ils devinrent finalement partie intégrante du grand Empire Egyptien.

Avec le temps, les anciens prêtres de Sumer devinrent les grands-prêtres du Pharaon Egyptien. L'empire Egyptien deviendrait l'un des plus grands de l'histoire humaine. Leur grand empire existera jusqu'en 1712-30 av. JC, lorsque les Assyriens et ensuite les Romains envahiront l'Egypte et les anciens sites sacrés. L'ancienne cité des morts, Hamunaptra, était alors devenue une place de pouvoir des anciens Pharaons. Ils protégeaient et accédaient aux désirs des grands-prêtres en échange de leurs savoir et pouvoir. Les prêtres du temple aideraient à maintenir et à faire prospérer l'Egypte pour pas moins de 2500 ans.

Le dernier grand-prêtre du temple, Horek, étant un voyant, il prédit la chute de la puissante Egypte et décida de s'assurer que rien de leur ancienne magie ne passerait aux mains des Assyriens infidèles. Il réunit tout de leurs enseignements dans un sarcophage de la forme du plus puissant prêtre de leur ordre, Anubis, qui vécut 1500 ans plus tôt, durant la montée au pouvoir de la première dynastie de Pharaons. Les prêtres s'assurèrent que seul un fourchelangue avec une âme juste, qui ne favoriserait ni la magie noire, ni la blanche, mais qui préférerait un équilibre des deux serait capable d'ouvrir le sarcophage, avec l'aide d'un cobra lié au temple.

Les prêtres du temple créèrent spécialement ces cobras et les imprégnèrent d'une très ancienne et puissante magie. Ils les pourvurent d'un venin extrêmement mortel. La victime de celui-ci se dessècherait comme une momie. Ils furent également pourvu de facultés télépathiques pour leurs permettre de se lier à un prêtre sorcier et l'aideraient à faire de lui un puissant occlumens et legilimens. Les serpents du temple pouvaient aussi aider le sorcier à apprendre le noble fourchelangue. Le noble fourchelangue est différent du fourchelangue normal. Il est beaucoup plus élégant et ancien que le fourchelangue actuel. Les grands-prêtres devaient connaître le noble fourchelangue pour pouvoir utiliser l'ancien langage de combat de Tiamat. Les grands-prêtres dotèrent les serpents du temple de beaucoup d'autres facultés. Les serpents pouvaient également lire les auras magiques et apprendre aux sorciers comment atteindre leur essence magique et lire les auras magiques. Ces cobras étaient reconnaissables à leur couleur indigo et leurs yeux bleu saphir.

Horek s'assura qu'avant que les invasions ne surviennent, tout leurs enseignements seraient placés dans le sarcophage. Avec l'aide de charmes de réduction, ils mirent toute leur collection dans le sarcophage et le scellèrent avec leurs charmes et protections les plus puissants. Quatre cobras du temple furent placés dans un champ spécial de stase/immobilisation et posés dans des pots spéciaux en obsidienne pour garder le tombeau. Le tombeau fut construit 50km au nord d'Hamunaptra. Ils conjurèrent ensuite une puissante tempête du désert pour enterrer le tombeau. Le jour suivant, tous les sorciers du temple partirent avec l'armée Egyptienne et utilisèrent leur magie pour conjurer de gigantesques scorpions, hydres, dragons, démons de feu,… Ils permirent de reculer la victoire des Assyriens pour un mois, mais à la fin, leurs nombres étaient trop peu élevés, et la prophétie se réalisa. En un dernier acte, les sorciers mirent fin à leurs jours à la place d'être capturés et de voir leur savoir leur être arraché de force. L'ancienne magie sommeillerait pendant très longtemps…

* * *

17 Septembre 1996 après JC, Egypte

Cyrus Archaeology Corp. Gander Cyrus était un archéologue, mineur et sorcier extraordinaire, avec son jeune partenaire Xoran Zabini, qui était lui aussi sorcier, et apprenti de Gander. Ils aidaient à établir le camp, à 48km au nord de l'ancien temple d'Hamunaptra. Ils exploraient l'ancienne Vallée des Rois avec un archéologue moldu d'Oxford U.K. Ils avaient été embauchés pour leurs compétences et leur connaissance de la région. Gander avait consacré sa vie à connaître tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les anciennes civilisations du Moyen-Orient.

Ces civilisations sont souvent considérées comme le berceau des civilisations moldues comme sorcières. Au cours des années, Gander pensait qu'il avait découvert beaucoup d'objets profitables pour les moldus comme pour les sorciers. Certains tomes contenaient de la magie ancienne, qui fut perdue durant l'Antiquité ; beaucoup d'entre eux comprenaient d'anciens charmes de protection, pièges, tant en magie noire que blanche.

En fait, un de ces tomes l'avait rendu assez riche, il avait trouvé un volume sur d'anciennes protections qui étaient presque impossibles à briser. Il était alors entré en contact avec un Gobelin du nom de Zarock, grand ministre de la sécurité pour toutes les banques de Gringotts. Après une courte discussion, et une explication de ce qu'il avait en sa possession, il pouvait dire que le Gobelin était très intéressé par l'acquisition ce volume particulier à la condition qu'il ne soit jamais copié sur papier et que les Gobelins seraient les seuls avec une copie de ce volume. On ne pouvait qu'imaginer que l'argent des sorciers était encore plus en sécurité qu'auparavant. Après avoir vu l'offre de Zarock, Gander accepta facilement l'affaire. Depuis cette petite rencontre, ses soucis financiers étaient terminés.

Après cette affaire, il avait pris des vacances bien méritées et avait voyagé dans d'autres pays. Il s'ennuya rapidement de ce style de vie plus chic. Gander Cyrus était très honnête avec lui-même, et sentait bien que sa vraie maison était l'Egypte.

Il sentait cela pour plusieurs raisons, la première était qu'il adorait ce pays, il était une créature du sable s'il n'y en avait jamais eu, il aimait l'aurore et le coucher du soleil dans le désert, il aimait la culture et la population, il appréciait le sentiment d'ancienneté de l'endroit, et finalement il aimait le sentiment de pouvoir que l'endroit émettait, il ne pouvait pas mettre son doigt sur ce pouvoir mais il sentait qu'une grande découverte reposait à sa portée. Gander adorait acquérir des connaissances juste pour le savoir contenu sur les moldus et les sorciers de l'ancienne Egypte. Depuis cette époque, il avait fondé sa petite société et passait tout son temps à fouiller.

Gander se retourna et dit : « Hé Xoran n'oublie pas de mettre des charmes de réchauffement. Il fait fort froid la nuit dans ces déserts ! »

Gander pensait à son jeune partenaire. Xoran était une énigme en lui-même. Il avait 17 ans, et mesurait à peu près 6'-2'' (1,9m). Il avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais, avec d'étonnants yeux bleu, une mâchoire carrée, et avait la peau bronzée. Il avait un beau visage et un physique athlétique. Apparemment, il allait à l'école de sorcellerie de Beauxbattons, mais l'avait quittée au milieu du dernier trimestre, avant d'avoir passé ses ASPICs.

Xoran semblait très réservé, et parlait peu. En parlant avec lui, Gander découvrit qu'il venait d'une ancienne famille de sang-purs. Ils n'étaient pas obsédés par la pureté de leur sang, mais ils faisaient attention à ne pas se marier avec des moldus. Se marier avec un sorcier ou une sorcière descendant de moldus n'était pas un crime, tant qu'il ou elle avait une excellente situation financière et de bonnes capacités intellectuelles. Tout cela pour l'honneur de la famille, l'orgueil et le respect des traditions, et pour éviter d'avoir des enfants privés du pouvoir et de la beauté d'une chose telle que la magie.

D'après Xoran, il avait rencontré une magnifique sorcière française, et en était tombé amoureux. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, et il découvrit récemment que sa petite amie était enceinte de son enfant. Sa famille n'avait pas du tout été enchantée par cette nouvelle. Ils eurent une grande querelle, et il se retrouva déshérité. Sa jumelle, Xiana, essaya de jouer au médiateur, mais apparemment, son père avait clairement déclaré qu'il n'aiderait ni la petite amie, aux parents moldus, ni son fils. Il pensait qu'elle ne remplissait pas les conditions d'acceptation de la famille. D'après ses contacts au ministre français, elle n'était pas particulièrement aisée.

Xoran avait bien entendu essayé d'argumenter, affirmant qu'elle remplissait les exigences de la famille, excepté pour la richesse, et dit à son père que ce n'avait de toute façon jamais été une des conditions du mariage dans la famille Zabini. Son père lui avait alors répliqué qu'il pensait que sa future femme l'avait piégé. Elle voyait, selon lui, qu'un jour Xoran serait l'héritier d'une famille riche et influente, et qu'elle était tout simplement une chercheuse d'or. Xoran entra en colère avec sa famille, et répliqua à son père qu'à l'exception de sa sœur jumelle, ils ne faisaient plus partie de sa famille, qu'ils seraient morts pour lui, et que ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de le contacter.

Apparemment, il y avait une autre paire de jumeaux, Blaise et Brianna qui étaient 11 mois plus jeunes que Xoran. Ils avaient tout les deux supporté leur père, sans doute sous pression. Apparemment, Blaise allait à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, en Écosse. Brianna, quant à elle, allait à Durmstrang, en Russie. Gander avait rencontré Xoran à la Feuille de Thé Dorée. C'était un point d'eau sorcier populaire parmi les habitants du Caire. Gander cherchait quelqu'un pour l'aider à cataloguer ses découvertes et recherches. Il devrait le suivre et faire du travail ennuyant, comme monter le camp,… Gander était content d'avoir trouvé Xoran, il était calme, intelligent, déterminé à apprendre, et bosseur. Gander regarda le soleil, et vit qu'ils devraient monter le camp rapidement.

Gander héla : « Hé, Xoran ! »

« Oui monsieur ! »

Gander répondit : « On va se coucher pour la nuit et demain on ira explorer plus loin pour voir s'il y a quoi que ce soit sur lequel les moldus pourront se faire les dents. »

Gander remarqua un nuage noir imposant, en regardant à l'horizon. Il semblait s'approcher d'eux. D'après la distance, il serait probablement sur eux aux environs de 11:00 ce soir.

Xoran s'assura que la perche télescopique respiratoire présente dans la tente était bien dressée. Si la tempête les enterrait, ils n'étoufferaient pas pendant la nuit. Xoran cria : « Je vais aller vérifier que tout l'équipement est bien attaché. » Sorcier ou pas, se dit Xoran, il n'existait aucun charme connu qui pouvait défier la furie d'une tempête du désert.

Le lendemain matin, après s'être extirpés eux-même et leur équipement du sable et assurés que les moldus allaient bien, ils se préparèrent un déjeuner rapide constitué d'œufs et de saucissons.

Gander dit : « Quand on partira, on ira un peu vers le nord pour prendre quelque relevés topographiques. On les corrélera avec les coordonnées de la Vallée des Rois. Il y a une rumeur dans la population locale qui parle d'un sanctuaire d'anciens prêtres égyptiens quelque part dans les environs. Xoran, je vais charger le chameau avec des réserves pour un jour au cas où l'on trouverait quelque chose et que l'on décide de rester pour la nuit. »

Le plan établit, les deux hommes partirent vers le nord. A à peu près trois kilomètres au nord, Gander dit : « Arrêtons-nous ici et prenons nos repères. »

Gander sortit sa dernière paire de jumelles moldue avec viseur laser, pouvant calculer la distance. Gander adorait ses joujoux moldus. Ses nouvelles jumelles étaient un super instrument de technologie moldue. Il commença par un scan de 9h à 12h et ne vit rien de spécial. Il commença alors un scan de 12h a 3h et, aux environs des 1h, il remarqua quelque chose dépassant du sol qui ressemblait à une pince et semblait être en obsidienne, noire.

Pour s'assurer qu'il ne regardait pas un mirage, il passa les jumelles à Xoran en lui demandant de faire un scan de 12h à 3h. Xoran prit les jumelles et commença à scanner. Aux 1h, il dit qu'il voyait quelque chose de noir sortant du sable, qui ressemblait à de l'obsidienne.

Gander déclara : « Très bien, allons-y et voyons ce que l'on pourra en tirer. »

Pendant qu'ils s'approchaient de l'objet mystérieux sortant du sable, Gander sortit sa glace à l'ennemi et ses détecteurs de magie noire. La glace à l'ennemi ne détecta rien, mais les détecteurs de magie noire commencèrent à s'emballer. Hum, pensa Gander. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient encore plus de la protubérance, elle ressemblait de plus en plus à une pince et semblait toujours faite d'obsidienne.

Gander eut une sensation de malaise, mais décida de quand même fouiller le site. Il demanda à Xoran d'utiliser des charmes de bannissement et des _reducto_ à demi-puissance pour dégager les dépôts de pierre, constitués de sable durci. Alors qu'ils bannissaient et dégageaient le sable, ils commencèrent à percevoir le profil de la protubérance. Elle ressemblait à une sorte de gargouille, mais elle avait les pinces, le corps et la queue d'un scorpion avec le corps d'un homme. La gargouille reposait dans une alcôve entre des colonnes torses d'obsidienne. Les colonnes avaient d'anciennes runes constituées d'hiéroglyphes égyptiens et d'un autre langage ancien qui ressemblait à du Sumérien ancien ?

Gander ne reconnut pas ce temple particulier et était certain qu'ils étaient sur quelque chose de complètement inconnu jusqu'ici. Il dit : « Très bien, continuons à dégager le sable jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve une entrée. »

En dégageant le sable, ils remarquèrent plus d'hiéroglyphes de créatures étrangères à la mythologie égyptienne. Il y avait des mi-hommes mi-scorpions, des hommes avec des têtes de chacal, des Nephelems, des Hydres, des Dragons et d'autres créatures qu'il n'avait jamais vues.

Ayant dégagé la porte, ils remarquèrent une sorte d'écriture tortueuse sur celle-ci, situées au niveau des yeux. Si c'était un langage, aucun des deux hommes ne le connaissait. Ils réalisèrent un scan magique sur les portes et trouvèrent des protections qu'ils ne reconnurent pas non plus immédiatement. Remarquant leur faible niveau d'énergie, Gander en conclut qu'ils avaient dû se dégrader au cours du temps. Evidemment, ayant dû subir la tempête de sable de la nuit précédente, les protections avaient du en être affaiblies grandement.

Le temps était essentiel, vu que ces protections pouvaient très bien se régénérer avec le temps. Ils décidèrent que puisqu'elles étaient grandement affaiblies, ils avaient une chance de réussir à les abattre. Une heure plus tard et grâce à un dernier charme, les protections furent finalement abattues.

Gander dit à Xoran : « C'était intéressant, le dernier charme anti-protections que j'ai utilisé est très ancien et vient d'un ancien tome que je ne possède plus, si je n'avais pas étudié ce tome on n'aurait jamais pu passer ces protections. »

Gander dit ensuite : « Gardons nos baguettes à portée de main et sois prêt à tout ! »

Gander lança _Alohamora _sur la porte, ils durent attendre une seconde, comme si la porte réfléchissait et, soudainement, un déclic se fit entendre. Gander fit tourner une poignée de 6 pouces (15cm) sur la porte dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête. Il entendit ensuite la poignée revenir en place, à 180 degrés de sa position de départ. Il y eut un grincement et l'air confiné depuis longtemps se rua au dehors par l'entrée.

A ce moment Gander était sur ses gardes, quelque chose en lui lui disait d'être très prudent. Il dit à Xoran de rester dehors et de garder les portes mais, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Xoran déclara : « Pas question que je reste ici alors qu'une importante découverte archéologique est sur le point de se faire en-dessous de mon nez ! »

Gander regarda le jeune, et remarque une ferveur en lui, peut-être voulait-il entrer dans la découverte et recevoir une grosse somme à montrer à sa famille et prendre soin de sa future femme et de son enfant ? Il n'avait encore jamais vu cette ferveur en son protégé.

Gander répondu : « Très bien, mais tu restes derrière moi et tu couvres mes arrières. »

« O.K. » répliqua Xoran.

Ils ouvrirent la porte complètement et avancèrent dans la tombe, Dieu merci ils avaient le soleil de 10h derrière eux, il apportait assez de lumière pour éclairer l'intérieur de la tombe. La première chose qu'ils virent était un sarcophage, posé sur un piédestal haut de 3 pieds (1m).

Le sarcophage était d'obsidienne noire mais avait aussi des incrustations en argent, or et platine, incrustations représentant les mêmes créatures que celles qu'ils avaient observées à l'entrée. Il semblait y avoir 3 pots déployés aux coins stratégiques de la tombe. Ils faisaient à peu près 3 pieds (1m) en diamètre et semblaient aussi être fait d'obsidienne. Ils ne remarquèrent pas le quatrième pot, posé derrière la porte ouverte. Gander remarqua aussi 8 torches équidistance l'une de l'autre situées autour de la chambre octogonale.

Xoran lança _Adlevo-Lampas_ et les torches s'allumèrent. Ils pouvaient maintenant voir que les murs de la chambre étaient recouverts de la même écriture sinueuse que celle qu'ils avaient vue sur la porte d'entrée. L'écriture semblait être arrangée en paragraphes et chapitres. Il n'avait jamais vu ce langage auparavant et cela l'intriguait au plus haut point.

Cette chambre a surement une histoire à raconter, se dit Grander. Il se retourna et examina le sarcophage, et commencer à lancer quelques sortilèges pour déterminer s'il y avait des sorts, malédictions ou protections sur le cercueil. Evidemment, il y avait beaucoup de sorts de protection pour empêcher les sorciers errants de pénétrer dans ce petit bijou.

Il décida qu'il commencerait par des charmes briseurs de sorts et anti-protections. Pendant ce temps, il demanda à son apprenti de commencer à regarder aux inscriptions sur les murs et de lancer quelques sorts de révélations pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de messages ou d'instructions cachés. Aucun des deux ne remarqua que le pot caché derrière la porte d'entrée commencer à briller d'une couleur bleu clair, et arrêta ensuite. Mais soudainement, un serpent indigo du temple de 4 pieds (1,2m) glissa hors du pot et commença rapidement à faire osciller sa langue, à la recherche d'odeurs.

Il repéra une odeur près du mur adjacent et glissa vers sa cible. Gander était trop absorbé dans l'étude du sarcophage pour voir la menace écaillée glissant sur le sol. Soudainement, il y eut un sifflement bruyant et Xoran cria. Gander sortit sa baguette et sauta sur le sarcophage pour avoir un avantage en hauteur. Il localisa rapidement la cause des cris de Xoran, il vit le serpent et lui lança _Immobilus-Tempest_, le serpent arrêta immédiatement de bouger. Ce qui arriva ensuite resterait dans la mémoire de Gander pour très longtemps.

Xoran commença à avoir des convulsions, il avait déjà une bouche écumante. Cela dura pendant 30 secondes avant que Xoran ne commence à se dessécher et que sa peau devienne progressivement grise. Ses yeux se retournèrent jusqu'à ce que l'on ne voie plus que le blanc de ceux-ci, et en un dernier cri inhumain, il tomba, semblant complètement desséché. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un que l'on avait momifié des milliers d'années plus tôt.

Gander se pencha sur le cercueil et vomit. Après quelques temps, son cerveau recommença à fonctionner complètement, et conclut que le serpent devait être sorti d'un des pots d'obsidienne. Il décida de lancer un sort d'immobilisation sur les pots restants pour s'assurer de ne pas être attaqué. Il considéra brièvement de tuer les serpents, mais après réflexion, il estima qu'ils pouvaient être les mêmes serpents des temples que ceux qu'il avait vu dans un de ses anciens volume.

S'ils étaient bien de tels serpents, alors ils pourraient valoir un bon prix. Il était évident qu'ils étaient magiques. L'ancien volume avait mentionné qu'ils ne répondraient qu'à un fourchelangue. Gander se sentait responsable pour ce qui venait d'arriver à Xoran. Il ne se dérangea pas pour l'aider. Il savait que l'état de Xoran était permanent.

Il était content d'avoir fait prendre une assurance vie considérable au jeune homme. Sa petite amie enceinte aurait assez d'argent pour parer à tous ses besoins. Pour l'aider encore plus, il s'assurerait que toutes les recettes de la vente du serpent du temple iraient sur son compte. C'était approprié vu que l'un de ces serpents avait pris la vie de Xoran.

Bien, il avait beaucoup de choses à faire, il devait conjurer de meilleurs conteneurs pour les serpents, il alla voir combien de serpents se trouvaient ici. Des 4 pots, 3 contenaient des serpents, il sortit, prit sa baguette et lança _Aggero-Vitreus_. Un pot en crystal de 3 pieds (1m) de diamètre fut créé. Il répéta cela trois autres fois et retourna prendre les serpents et les mit dans leurs nouveaux conteneurs.

Il retourna à l'intérieur et utilisa un charme de découpage pour couper 3 pouces (8cm) de la base en-dessous du cercueil. Il semblait y avoir un charme de glu perpétuelle sur la base elle-même. Ensuite, il utilisa un charme pour copier toutes les inscriptions sur le mur. Pointant sa baguette sur le premier mur, il lança _Scribere-Comperio_. Une fois que ce fut fini, il scella les inscriptions dans des jarres faits de pierre obsidienne. Gander déplaça alors le cercueil et Xoran hors de cette place. Il créa un portoloin et transporta tout dans sa maison, au Caire.

Il retourna sur le site et referma la tombe. Il utilisa alors des sorts de bannissement pour réensevelir le tout. Une fois que la tombe fut complètement enterrée dans le sable, il retourna au camp moldu, et leur dit qu'il avait reçu un appel concernant une urgence familiale et qu'il devait partir.

Ceci n'était pas un mensonge. La mort de Xoran le frapperait durant les prochaines semaines. Lorsqu'il eut fini tous ses devoirs administratifs, il était presque 21:00. Il retourna dans sa maison du Caire, prit une longue douche chaude et mangea quelques pâtes et du Whisky Pur-Feu. Il décida qu'il avait besoin de laisser son esprit se reposer pour ce soir, et qu'il penserait à ce qu'il faudrait faire le lendemain matin.

Gander se réveilla tôt le lendemain. Durant la nuit, il avait décidé qu'il renverrait le corps de Xoran à ses parents grâce à un portoloin. Il conserverait les trouvailles de la tombe pour voir s'il pouvait pénétrer le cercueil. Si, après une période de six semaines, il était incapable de le pénétrer, il vendrait le tout à un marchand des Arts Noirs. Il lui faudrait être très prudent, puisque l'Egypte avait un département secret d'Aurors spécialisés, dédié à la recherche et la confiscation de toute découverte d'objets de magie noire Egyptiens.

Il avait quelques amis en Angleterre qui avaient des contacts à l'Allée des Embrumes, et ils l'aideraient à entrer en contact avec un acheteur d'animaux magiques et d'objets de magie noire. Jusqu'à ce moment-là, il dévouerait toutes ses ressources et tout son temps à trouver un moyen de rentrer dans le sarcophage. Il descendit les escaliers, arriva dans sa cave, s'assura que toutes ses protections contre les détections de magie étaient intactes et commença son travail.

* * *

_NdT : _

_On retrouvera Harry dans le prochain chapitre, à la fin de la 5eme année._

_Si vous trouvez des fautes (orthographe, traduction, phrases pas claires,...) n'hésitez pas à me les transmettre (review/e-mail)!_

_4700 mots._

_Posté le 10/09/05. Relecture le 24/06/07._


	2. Retour chez soi

**Chapitre 1 : « Retour chez soi »**

**DISCLAIMER :** Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des lieux créés et possédés par JK Rowling et tous les éditeurs, producteurs,… qui vont avec. L'auteur et le traducteur ne gagnent pas d'argent en écrivant et traduisant cette fanfiction. L'histoire en elle-même appartient à Vorlon666. Je ne fais que la traduire de l'anglais…

* * *

Dimanche 22 Juin 1997

Harry s'était réveillé tôt ce matin, dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années de Gryffondors. Il voulait finir de remballer ses dernières affaires et faire encore une promenade autour du lac avant de prendre le train à Pré-au-Lard avec ses amis. D'après Dumbledore, il devait retourner chez les Dursley pour renforcer l'ancienne magie du sang que sa mère lui avait donné en cette nuit fatidique de l'halloween de ces 1 an.

Même s'il comprenait pourquoi il devait aller là-bas, il n'était bien évidemment pas impatient d'y être. Depuis les événements du Département des Mystères, il était affligé par la perte de son parrain. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à ces événements il pensait que son cœur allait exploser et ne jamais s'en remettre ensuite.

Cette nuit, il avait perdu la seule personne qu'il considérait vraiment comme sa famille. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à Sirius et à toute la peine qu'il avait dû endurer, son sang se mettait à bouillir. Sirius avait été jeté à Azkaban sans avoir eu de procès. Il dut alors surmonter 13 ans de la pire des choses que quiconque puisse supporter, et arriva à s'en échapper pour être avec Harry.

Une fois qu'il fut libre, Sirius dut rester caché, manger de la nourriture venant de tas d'ordures, et dormir dans des grottes. Il réussit à éviter les chiens du ministère, et dut endurer toutes sortes d'épreuves pour être près de moi, se disait Harry. Sa récompense pour tout son amour et sa dévotion fut de rencontrer sa fin derrière le voile de la mort. Pour couronner le tout, c'était sa démente pute de cousine qui l'avait tué. Mon Dieu, il n'y a aucune justice dans ce putain de monde! Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de rendre justice lui-même.

Il continua à revoir les événements dans sa tête, pour voir comment il aurait pu faire les choses différemment. Il s'était d'abord tout reproché à lui-même, il pensait que s'il avait maitrisé l'occlumencie ou avait utilisé le miroir, ou avait écouté Hermione, alors les événements du DdM ne seraient pas arrivés. Sirius serait vivant. Mais non, il devait foncer tête baissée vers le danger. Il n'avait ni écouté, ni planifié, ni analysé logiquement sa vision. Il avait aussi impliqué ses meilleurs amis dans la bataille et certains d'entre eux avaient été sérieusement blessés à cause de celle-ci. Harry estimait maintenant qu'ils avaient été chanceux de s'être mesurés à certains des pires Mangemorts connus et d'être toujours en vie pour en parler. Bien sûr, Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix arrivant juste à temps avait empêché les événements d'empirer.

Ses pensées retournant vers Sirius, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il avait rêvé de tant de plans pour pouvoir vivre avec Sirius et, en lui-même, il savourait le fait que finalement il avait quelqu'un, un parrain qui semblait réellement chercher le meilleur pour lui et semblait l'aimer pour qui il était. Il était le fils de James et Lily Potter, pas le foutu Survivant.

Il sentait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Sirius ne soit innocenté des crimes contre ses parents. Un procès correct était tout ce qu'il fallait ! Il avait tellement voulu vivre avec Sirius et être enfin débarrassé des horribles Dursley. Ils ne l'avaient jamais aimé et l'avaient traité comme un esclave depuis qu'il savait marcher. Ah, combien il désirait que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ses parents, ou n'importe qui d'autre, reviennent l'emmener loin de ses connards. Il se souvenait quand, à 7 ans, il se couchait sur son lit-de-camp, et pleurait de toute son âme jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans le placard. Ils l'avaient toujours exclu de toutes leurs activités. Ils avaient toujours privilégié son cousin, en souriant avec dédain à Harry. Ils l'avaient constamment appelé Monstre. Ils lui donnaient toujours moins de tout. Pas de jouets à Noël, pas de cadeaux d'anniversaire, moins de nourriture, mais toutes les corvées, et pas d'amour.

Juste le fait d'y penser le mettait dans une rage folle !

Soudainement, une aura blanchâtre teintée de vert entoura Harry. Harry sembla remarquer la magie s'échappant de lui, et respira immédiatement profondément, calmement, pour se maitriser et remettre sa magie en lui. Même si aucune magie accidentelle ne survint, ses amis remarquèrent la manifestation et il put dire qu'ils étaient appréhensifs. Il ressentit le besoin de s'éloigner d'eux et d'aller à la gare. Au même moment !

Ron et le reste des cinquièmes années entendirent soudainement le crépitement de l'électricité statique emplissant l'air. Leurs cheveux se dressèrent sur leurs têtes subitement, et ils sentaient comme s'il y avait un millier de fourmis rampants sur leur peau. Ils regardèrent tous Harry et virent l'aura de magie l'entourant et ressentirent tous de la peur à ce qu'ils virent.

Ils pouvaient sentir la magie s'échappant d'Harry. Ron se demandait ce qui l'avait encore fait perdre le contrôle ? Regardant l'aura de magie entourant Harry, Ron devint jaloux. Il avait toujours su, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois, qu'Harry avait le potentiel nécessaire pour devenir un jour un puissant sorcier.

Ce petit incident lui rappela une fois de plus des différences entre lui et Harry. Il ne le disait pas, mais il devenait vraiment fatigué d'être toujours deuxième, après Harry. Il ne doutait pas qu'Harry serait un sorcier plus puissant que lui, et ça l'énervait vraiment. Il réalisa que s'il voulait jamais être connu comme lui-même, il devait quitter l'ombre d'Harry. Au début, c'était vraiment cool d'être autour d'Harry, sa célébrité l'avait en partie aidé à quitter l'ombre de ses frères, et il lui en était reconnaissant pour cela.

Il semblait tout simplement que toutes les choses sensationnelles arrivaient à Harry. Il était devenu le plus jeune Attrapeur en 100 ans. Il avait vaincu Quirrel et Voldemort durant leur première année. Il avait tué un basilic de 60 pieds (18m) dans la Chambre des Secrets en deuxième année. Durant leur quatrième année, il avait gagné le Championnat des Trois Sorciers. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas cherché ni voulu la moindre de ces choses, mais, quelque soit le résultat, il en était devenu encore plus célèbre. Ces événements avaient juste augmenté le mystère entourant le Survivant. Bien sûr, Hermione et lui avaient joué un rôle significatif dans ses succès, mais ils ne reçurent jamais la même célébrité ou attention que celles qu'Harry avait reçues.

Cette année, on avait demandé à Hermione et lui de surveiller Harry de près. Ils avaient prêté serment à l'Ordre du Phénix et à Dumbledore lui-même qu'ils resteraient près d'Harry et qu'ils rapporteraient tout comportement inhabituel en plus de ce qu'ils estimaient nécessaire à lui ou à l'Ordre. Ils avaient reçu un passe spécial pour son bureau et pouvaient y aller à tout moment pour passer des informations. C'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir rentrer à un certain niveau dans l'Ordre. Ron appréciait le fait qu'ils avaient montré plus de confiance en lui et Hermione qu'en Harry, pour pouvoir rentrer plus tôt dans l'Ordre du Phénix. On leur avait demandé de participer en juin passé.

Ils avaient été très prudent autour d'Harry, pour ne pas qu'Harry se rende compte qu'ils le tenaient à l'œil. Dumbledore avait ses raisons pour faire ça, et qui était-il pour contester le plus grand sorcier du siècle ? Que Dieu me protège si jamais Harry le découvre, se disait cependant Ron.

Il se sentirait tellement trahi que ça endommagerait leur amitié à jamais. Il devait juste être très prudent. Il se demandait souvent ce qu'il ferait si on lui demandait de tourner le dos à Harry dans le cas où l'Ordre pensait qu'il était devenu dangereux. Il supposait que si c'était à son avantage il le ferait sans doute. Ils n'étaient plus de petits enfants, ils étaient en guerre maintenant, et les guerres impliquaient toujours des sacrifices stratégiques. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par Harry quittant la salle par le portrait. Bon, je le retrouverai à la gare, pensa-t-il.

Neville, qui regardait Harry, avait commencé à comprendre qu'il y avait peut-être une bonne raison au fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait peur d'Harry. Il souhaitait seulement avoir un peu de ce pouvoir brut. Il serait toujours reconnaissant envers Harry pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Avant que l'année ne commence, il se sous-estimait toujours autant qu'avant. Tous ceux qui le regardaient le voyaient comme une sorte de bouffon, à peine au-dessus du niveau magique d'un Cracmol.

Harry n'était pas comme ça, il ne regardait jamais les gens de haut. Il avait pris beaucoup de son temps de loisir pour enseigner correctement à lui et l'AD des sorts pour qu'ils puissent se défendre contre des Mangemorts. Il n'avait jamais perdu patience. Neville trouvait que c'était très facile d'apprendre avec Harry. A ce jour, Harry s'était avéré être le meilleur professeur en dehors de Lupin. Ses propres compétences en DCFM s'étaient épanouies. Il avait finalement prouvé que lui aussi avait les aptitudes pour devenir un bon sorcier.

A la bataille au DdM, c'était Harry et lui qui étaient restés debout. Il avait appris à garder son sang-froid en face du danger, comme Harry le faisait. Il savait se battre quand il le fallait ! Harry semblait toujours garder son sang-froid dans une situation critique. Ça avait été sa diversion avec les étagères qui leur avait permis de s'enfuir au début. Neville pensait qu'il avait beaucoup de chemin à faire pour atteindre le niveau d'Harry, 'je veux rire là ?' il pensa. Il n'atteindrait probablement jamais les capacités et le pouvoir brut d'Harry. Il essaierait certainement d'être un bon second. Une chose était sûre, il savait profondément en lui-même qu'il serait à ses cotés quand la bataille finale contre Voldemort surviendrait. Il le lui devait à lui et à ses parents. Il voulait tellement avoir Bellatrix Lestrange...

Harry descendit les escaliers et sortit pas la porte principale de Poudlard. Le ciel était bleu, il y avait une faible brise, et il faisait vraiment chaud ! Il reconnu les calèches et tira sa malle et ses autres affaires à l'arrière de la calèche. Il monta dans la calèche et vit Luna.

Harry dit : « Salut Luna »

Luna répondit : « Salut Harry, c'est un jour magnifique, n'est-ce-pas ? On peut bien sentir les phéromones dans l'air. Beaucoup de créatures doivent s'accoupler aujourd'hui. »

Harry la regarda curieusement et dit : « Ah, ouais je suis sur que ca doit être le cas ? »

Luna semblait toujours dire des commentaires à l'improviste comme celui-ci à n'importe quel moment. Il la regarda et remarqua qu'elle s'était développée assez bien aux bons endroits cette année. Elle avait de longs cheveux blond vénitien, avec des yeux bleu ciel, de longues jambes et un buste remontant.

Luna remarqua qu'Harry l'observait du coin de ses yeux bleu et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec son sourire rêveur, et dit : « Est-ce que tu aimes mes seins Harry ? Ils sont vraiment bien apparus cette année. Je suis très contente d'eux, peut-être qu'une fois je te les montrerai. »

Harry en devint bouche-bée, son visage devint rouge et il regarda rapidement autre part. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il dit simplement : « Ouais, peut-être un jour Luna. » Elle lui donna juste un de ses sourires rêveurs et continua à lire son Chicaneur.

Les pensées d'Harry repartirent à la dérive, et il se retrouva en train de penser à ses amis. Tout ce qu'il avait était ses meilleurs amis, mais combien de temps encore durerait le trio ? C'était évident à tous ceux qui connaissaient Ron et Hermione qu'ils seraient bientôt un couple, et il serait encore exclu. Ils se disputaient déjà comme s'ils étaient mariés depuis 30 ans.

Il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Hermione de choisir Ron plutôt que lui. Qui voudrait être avec quelqu'un qui était sur la liste noire d'un psychopathe à face de serpent chaque année ? Juste le fait d'être ami avec moi est dangereux pour la santé, se disait Harry. En fait, il n'avait pas de tels sentiments envers Hermione, elle était plus comme une sœur pour lui. En ce qui concernait Ron, il savait que son ami pensait qu'il était toujours deuxième, après lui. Ron sentait qu'il était toujours dans son ombre. Chaque fois qu'Harry essayait de lui en parler, Ron démentait le fait, mais Harry savait bien ce qu'il pensait. Ron désirait la célébrité et l'argent d'Harry, et Harry le savait sans aucun doute. Ron était un volcan sur le point d'exploser.

Pour quelque raison, Ron semblait incapable de sortir de cet état d'esprit. Il ne semblait pas réaliser ce qui était vraiment important. Leur amitié évoluait. Les événements de leur quatrième année avaient marqué un tournant dans leurs relations. Certains sentiments avaient fait surface, et ils étaient difficiles à refouler.

Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il disait à Ron qu'il donnerait tous ce qu'il avait, juste pour retrouver l'amour de ses parents et de son parrain, Ron semblait trop têtu pour le réaliser. En fin de compte, peut-être que rompre les liens avec ses meilleurs amis serait la meilleure solution pour les maintenir vivant. S'ils s'éloignaient de lui, il comprendrait sûrement. Harry avait l'impression que beaucoup de choses changeraient pendant l'été.

Une chose était sure en tout cas, ils allaient avoir un été bien meilleur que le sien. Hermione avait dit qu'elle irait à Sidney, en Australie pour l'été et Ron avait prévu d'aller en Roumanie. Il allait travailler à la réserve de dragons avec son frère Charlie.

Harry, bien entendu, allait chez les Dursley, sa prison personnelle de courtoisie du grand et magnifique idiot Albus Dumbledore. Juste après les événements du DdM, le grand sorcier blanc de leur époque, avait cru nécessaire de lui divulguer une prophétie sur lui qui avait été faite 15 ans plus tôt. Il avait senti un tel sentiment de trahison envers lui cette nuit-là ! Dumbledore avait su cette foutue prophétie tout ce temps et n'avait fait que s'éloigner de lui !

Il réalisait maintenant que Dumbledore aurait pu faire les choses vraiment différemment. Au lieu de le larguer chez les Dursley la nuit de la mort de ses parents, il aurait pu le mettre dans une autre famille sorcière. Au moins il aurait grandi en sachant qui il était, et ce qu'il était. A la place, il supposa que tout ce dont il avait besoin était de rester protégé par la magie du sang, et que tout se passerait bien.

Il ne s'était jamais dérangé pour vérifier s'il allait bien, et comment il était traité… Il n'était plus le petit garçon naïf qui arriva à Poudlard à 11 ans. Harry s'apercevait maintenant que dans la vie, il n'y avait pas de choses telles que le noir et le blanc, mais seulement des dégradés de gris.

Il était le grand sauveur du monde sorcier et était abusé, comme un elfe de maison. Mon Dieu, le vieux salaud avait dû savoir ce qu'il se passait, pensait Harry. Sa putain de lettre d'admission à Poudlard avait été adressée à un foutu placard ! Est-ce que ce vieux sénile pensait que c'était normal pour des enfants de vivre dans des placards ?

Harry était presque certain que ses parents, sachant qu'ils étaient poursuivis, avaient fait des arrangements pour que leur fils unique soit bien traité. Sa mère savait que sa relation avec sa sœur était horrible. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que son fils aille vivre avec sa sœur, qui la détestait !

Harry avait appris assez de choses concernant la magie ces 5 dernières années pour savoir qu'il y avait toujours des alternatives. Des protections puissantes auraient pu être installées à la place de la magie du sang pour le protéger s'il avait vécu dans une autre famille. Poudlard n'était pas protégé par de la magie du sang, et même Voldemort n'était pas assez stupide pour attaquer le château.

Non, le vieux fou avait fait ça dans le seul but de garder son arme en sécurité facilement, oubliant le fait que l'arme pouvait être endommagée physiquement ou psychologiquement. Harry avait reçu des punitions physiques de la part des Dursley. C'était principalement Dudley qui le tabassait. Ils étaient sans doute trop apeurés par l'éventualité que quelqu'un découvre et ternisse leur nom s'ils essayaient de l'abuser physiquement.

A la place, ils lui avaient fait subir 10 ans d'abus mental, qu'Harry ne souhaiterait pas à son pire ennemi, sauf pour Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, et Malefoy Junior évidemment.

Harry sentait comme si toute son innocence avait disparu dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il comprenait maintenant ce qu'il signifiait à tous ces gens. Ils n'en avaient rien à foutre de lui. Ils ne se préoccupaient pas de lui. Ils ne voulaient pas savoir ce qu'il pensait, ou ce que ses rêves étaient. Il rêvait de ce que tout le monde voulait. Il rêvait de posséder une maison, d'avoir un bon boulot, de trouver son amour et d'élever une famille. Il voulait juste être heureux. Pour tous les autres, il réalisait maintenant qu'il n'était qu'un outil pur et simple. Il était une pièce dans un jeu d'échecs. Il était à la merci du grand maître marionnettiste Albus Dumbledore.

Harry supposait qu'il était là depuis trop longtemps, qu'avec le temps les gens avaient moins de valeur face à lui. Ils devenaient simplement des outils pour assurer la survie du soi-disant parti de la lumière, du 'bien' du monde sorcier. Il lui semblait que Voldemort et Dumbledore jouaient un jeu d'échecs compliqué, et tous les autres étaient soit spectateurs, soit simples pions.

C'était comme si tout le monde était pris dans leur jeu infernal. Dumbledore avait certainement sacrifié des personnes dans son passé. Sans aucun doute, ca l'avait été pour le soi-disant intérêt de tous. Les propres parents d'Harry étaient au début de cette liste ! Dumbledore les avait cachés avec le charme Fidelitas, qu'il avait lancé lui-même. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas insisté pour être leur gardien du secret ? Oups, encore une erreur stratégique du grand maitre d'échecs.

Il se souvenait quand Lupin parlait de ce temps-là. Il y avait un traitre et personne ne savait qui l'était. Naturellement, ca avait été parfait d'utiliser un bébé et un jeune couple pour démasquer le traitre. On sait tous combien ca avait bien tourné…

Le vieux fou connaissait la prophétie avant même la naissance d'Harry. Il ne croyait visiblement pas que Voldemort était mort cette nuit-là. Comme Hagrid, il pensait qu'il ne faisait que gagner du temps. Si tel était le cas, n'aurait-il pas été logique de chercher Voldemort et de le poursuivre au lieu d'attendre qu'il se ressuscite ?

Ils auraient au moins pu le maintenir en fuite, l'empêcher d'avoir assez de temps pour organiser, planifier et exécuter son retour. Et à propos de son propre entrainement, Dumbledore savait depuis tout ce temps qu'Harry devrait le confronter. Le vieux fou n'avait rien fait pour l'aider à s'entrainer pour la bataille finale. Rien du tout ! Harry aurait pu passer ses étés depuis ses débuts à Poudlard à s'entrainer et se préparer pour le conflit final. Harry aurait pu passer quatre étés en entrainement spécial. A la place, le vieux fou n'avait fait que le renvoyer chez ses putains de Dursley et n'avait strictement rien fait !

Bien sûr, en parlant d'entrainement, il valait la peine de constater que Poudlard n'avait eu que des idiots finis comme professeur de DCFM. Leur seul professeur décent était celui de leur troisième année, Remus, qui voyait le programme. Il était le premier et unique professeur compétent qu'ils avaient déniché en Dieu sait combien d'années, et qu'avait fait le Conseil des Gouverneurs ? Ils l'avaient renvoyé à la fin de l'année parce qu'il était loup-garou.

Les parents avaient découvert que leurs enfants avaient un loup-garou comme professeur. Quel crime ! Comme si des précautions appropriées ne pouvaient pas être mises en place pour garantir la sécurité des étudiants. Bon sang, il n'était dangereux que pendant la pleine lune, et il y avait la potion tue-loup que Rogue pouvait faire pour le garder docile ! Bien sûr, c'était Rogue lui-même qui l'avait fait renvoyer à cause d'une stupide rivalité d'adolescent.

Même si c'était une part importante du problème, une autre part importante en était le préjugé dominant chez les sorciers, contre toutes les autres créatures magiques. Elfes, gobelins, loups-garous, vampires, et nombres d'autres créatures avaient été forcées à se soumettre à la race des humains à pouvoirs magiques. Le côté de la lumière, du 'bien', se considéraient apparemment comme les illuminés. Quelle connerie monumentale ! Cette sorcière, Ombrage, avait l'audace de se considérer comme au-dessus de tout le monde. Elle devait être l'icône des stéréotypes et préjugés.

Quand Harry avait découvert l'existence des sorciers et sorcières, et toutes les choses incroyables qu'ils pouvaient faire, il avait pensé qu'avec ces facultés venait une bonne éducation. Il se trompait. Avec les années qu'il passait dans ce monde, il était devenu évident que le ministère était corrompu jusqu'à la moelle.

Les sorciers et sorcières gouvernés par le ministère étaient simplement les idiots les plus naïfs qu'il avait jamais rencontrés. Il semblait qu'au plus une rumeur était exorbitante, au plus ils y croyaient. La race sorcière pense être gouvernée par une démocratie. N'importe quoi, ce n'est pas une démocratie c'est une fichue dictature ! Harry supposa que la consanguinité des sangs-purs avait probablement dilué leur cervelle. La plupart d'entre eux pensaient qu'ils étaient bien meilleurs que les Moldus parce qu'ils pouvaient faire de la magie.

Harry se disait qu'ils étaient complètement dans le faux en pensant ça. Avec ses années de lecture, il avait vu que les Moldus utilisaient une énorme quantité de ressources pour comprendre les sciences dans toutes leurs formes. Il était comique de savoir que les sorciers pouvaient faire des choses avec leur baguette magique, ce qui ressemblerait à de la science-fiction à la plupart des Moldus, alors que leur compréhension des bases de la science derrière la magie était la même depuis les temps médiévaux.

Ils ne s'intéressaient qu'aux résultats, et ne se souciaient pas vraiment d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi la magie fonctionnait de la façon qu'ils connaissaient. Certains des Langues-de-Plomb au ministère avaient peut-être une meilleure compréhension de la magie. Néanmoins, leurs efforts se concentraient principalement dans les applications. Les Moldus avaient consacrés des siècles à trouver leurs principes scientifiques. Bien sûr, on peut lancer un _Avada Kedavra_ à quelqu'un et il mourrait instantanément, pensait Harry. Mais quand on y réfléchissait, les Moldus avaient bien plus d'expériences de la guerre que les sorciers.

Et ce bon vieux Voldemort pense qu'il peut battre les Moldus. Quel idiot. Tous ce qu'ils ont à faire s'ils apprennent notre existence et qu'ils en ont marre de nous est de lancer une arme nucléaire sur le Chemin de Traverse. La race sorcière serait détruite en un clin d'œil. Ce bon vieux Tom pouvait bien avoir pris des mesures pour assurer sa survie, mais Harry doutait que même ses transformations résisteraient si une bombe nucléaire lui tombait dessus. Rien ne pouvait résister à une puissance pareille.

Harry fût tiré de ses pensées lorsque Luna et Neville crièrent : « On y est ! »

Quand est-ce que Neville était entré dans la calèche, se demanda Harry. Harry ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Il était sans doute encore perdu dans ses pensées.

Harry dit finalement : « Ok, déchargeons nos affaires et trouvons un compartiment. »

Ils allèrent au milieu du train et y trouvèrent un compartiment vide. Harry s'assit et commença à regarder par la vitre. Il ne voulait vraiment pas commencer une conversation. Qu'y avait-il à dire de plus ? Harry recommença à penser à la prophétie.

* * *

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

* * *

Harry se disait qu'en gros, il deviendrait un assassin ou serait assassiné. Même s'il ne croyait pas à la prophétie, Tommy y croyait et il ne reculerait devant rien pour la connaître dans son entièreté. Si jamais il trouvait, il poursuivrait Harry avec encore plus d'énergie.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être laissé tranquille, c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il pouvait sentir une larme couler sur sa joue droite. Bien, Harry pensa, ça se résume à ça : il pouvait ou bien laisser Tom gagner en se suicidant, ou bien se battre et trouver un moyen pour tuer ce fils de pute.

Une chose était sûre, quelque soit son pouvoir, Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait compter que sur lui-même pour le trouver. Il ne pouvait certainement plus compter sur le bon vieil Albus maintenant. Il avait eu 15 ans pour élaborer un plan d'entrainement pour lui et le salaud n'avait rien fait. Bon sang, quel abruti il pouvait être, le vieux fou pensait que le pouvoir qu'il possédait était sa capacité à aimer. Quelle connerie c'était ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire lors de sa prochaine rencontre avec Voldie ? Aller vers lui et rouler un patin à cette face de serpent, et espérer qu'il se casse la gueule ?

Et puis quoi encore ?! Cela démontrait en gros que Dumbledore n'avait aucune idée sur la façon de tuer Voldemort. Bien, désolé de devoir en arriver là, MAIS C'EN EST FINI AVEC CES CONNERIES MAINTENANT, se dit Harry. Ma confiance et mes liens avec l'Ordre et Dumbledore sont brisés à compter d'aujourd'hui. Harry prendrait sa vie et son entrainement en main. Harry jura qu'il serait ouvert à tout et n'importe quoi pour s'entrainer. Il se disait qu'il étudierait la magie et les sciences moldues. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire des découvertes en mélangeant les deux…

Harry savait que ce bon vieux Voldie n'étudiait certainement pas les sciences moldues. Il voyait les Moldus comme des primates à exterminer. De plus, Hermione avait prouvé et planté dans sa tête que le savoir est le pouvoir. La seule façon pour gagner des connaissances était d'avoir les bons livres et le temps nécessaire.

Harry sortit un parchemin et une plume et commença à esquisser son plan. Il décida que tous ce qu'il avait oublié dans son plan, il le ferait au feeling. Harry pensa qu'il aurait besoin de chance pour réaliser ce qu'il avait en tête.

Plan :

1. Convaincre les Dursley de me laisser tranquille.

2. Trouver un moyen pour aller à Gringotts. Trouver une liste de mes biens financiers. Aller dans mes coffres.

3. Chercher un autre animal magique pour avoir de la compagnie, de préférence un serpent, si ma famille m'entend parler à un serpent, ils seront peut-être assez effrayés pour me laisser tranquille.

4. Aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes (livres de magie noire, livres de magie blanche, livres pour duels/batailles, livres proscrits par le ministère,…) DOIS trouver un moyen pour faire de la magie sans que le ministère ne le sache.

5. Aller à Fleury & Bott. Acheter plus de livres sur théorie magique, charmes, métamorphoses, potions, DCFM, et combat.

6. Trouver des armes différentes.

7. Trouver une nouvelle malle, peut-être une comme Fol-Œil, pas encore sûr.

8. Aller à Londres et acheter des livres de science moldue, combat, livres sur la guerre, vêtements et de l'électronique (ordinateur). Se relier à Internet.

Retourner chez les Dursley.

* * *

**_RAR :_**

greg83 : Merci! Non ce ne sera pas un slash, ce sera un HP/OC(j'en dis pas plus)! Merci pour le truc avec les reviews anonyme je n'étais pas au courant ;)

sandjo : merci :)

onarluca : Voila Harry a fait son entrée mais ce sera plus actif au chap suivant! Ce sera un HP/OC. La fic contient pour le moment 14 chapitres en anglais mais n'est pas terminée. Je ne connais pas le nombre de chaps prévus. Merci pour la review.

légion : l'êtranger : de rien! Mon rythme de parution augmentera sans doute plus tard, car les chaps augmentent de taille graduellement!(32000 mots pour le chap 14!) Merci pour ta review.

**_NdT :_**

_Chapitre Suivant : Harry a une 'discussion' (musclée!) avec les Dursley et va faire un petit saut de 2 jours au Chemin de Traverse._

_Si vous trouvez des fautes (orthographe, grammaire, tournure de phrase bizarre, mot non/mal traduit – surtout les mots spécifiques à HP) merci de me les transmettre (review/email) pour que je puisse les corriger! Merci!_

_4600 mots._

_Posté le 14/09/05. Relecture le 24/06/07._


	3. Affrontement

**Chapitre 2 : « Affrontement »**

**DISCLAIMER :** Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des lieux créés et possédés par JK Rowling et tous les éditeurs, producteurs,… qui vont avec. L'auteur et le traducteur ne gagnent pas d'argent en écrivant et traduisant cette fanfiction. L'histoire en elle-même appartient à Vorlon666. Je ne fais que la traduire de l'anglais…

* * *

D'après le paysage, Harry pouvait dire qu'ils atteindraient bientôt la gare de Kings Cross. Ses pensées retournèrent vers Sirius, et il dut réfréner les sentiments envahissants de peine et de désespoir, qui étaient toujours présents en lui ces temps-ci.

Il devait être fort, même si tout ce qu'il voulait était de se fondre dans l'anonymat. Il voulait être laissé tranquille et avoir le temps nécessaire pour surmonter la mort de Sirius. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. S'il voulait se venger pour tout le mal qu'on lui avait fait, il devait rester concentré sur ses buts.

Finalement, le train s'arrêta. Harry se leva et s'étira. Il prit alors sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige du panier pour les bagages au-dessus de lui, et dit au revoir à ses amis :

« Neville, Luna, passez de bonnes vacances. »

Luna répliqua : « Oh Harry, prend soin de toi aussi, je sais que ca te fait de la peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Je sais que j'ai eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour me remettre de la mort de ma maman, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils ne sont pas tout à fait partis, tu te souviens des voix derrière le voile non ? »

« On les reverra quand notre heure sera venue, Harry. Souviens-toi seulement qu'ils sont toujours là à nous regarder. » Après ça, elle se leva sur la pointe de ses pieds et lui donna un bisou sur la joue. Elle sortit alors pour rejoindre son père. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il trouva un peu de réconfort dans son au revoir.

« Hé Harry », Neville héla. « Je voudrais encore te remercier pour tous ce que tu as fait pour moi cette année, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

Harry répondit : « Souviens-toi Neville, tu es un aussi bon sorcier que les autres. Ta confiance en toi-même a juste besoin d'un coup de pouce. Harry serra son épaule gauche avec sa main et la pressa un petit peu, et sortit ensuite du compartiment et fit son chemin pour sortir du train. Il quitta le quai 9 ¾ et se prépara à affronter sa 'famille' tant redoutée.

La première chose qu'Harry vit fût Mme Weasley, courant pour aller serrer Ron et Ginny dans ses bras. Elle se retourna et lui demanda comment il allait. Évidemment, Harry mentit et déclara qu'il allait bien. Quelle question stupide, comment pouvait-il se sentir bien après la mort de son parrain ! Il regarda ensuite à Ron, qui était ahuri par les nouveaux vêtements des jumeaux. Il remarqua une autre pointe de jalousie sur son visage, mais ce n'était pas étonnant venant de Ron. Le magasin de farces et attrapes doit bien marcher, songea Harry.

« Salut Harry. » l'accueillit Lupin.

« Salut » répondit Harry. Il remarqua que Fol-Œil, Tonks et Mr Wesley étaient présents aussi.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites tous ici ? » demanda-t-il.

Lupin répondit : « Eh bien on pensait qu'on pourrait parler un peu à ton oncle et ta tante. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée » dit Harry.

« Oh je pense que c'en est une ! » grogna Fol-Œil. Son œil magique était vraisemblablement en train de scruter ses arrières. Il fit un pas sur la gauche et remarque les Dursley, qui semblaient assez ennuyé de le voir lui et ses amis.

À l'amusement d'Harry, le comité de réception sorcier menaça verbalement les Dursley. Ils leur dirent combien ils étaient mécontents de la façon dont Harry était traité chez eux. Fol-Œil parlait à Vernon, alors que son oncle paraissait être affronté et commença à entrer en colère, mais Fol-Œil n'en avait rien à faire. Évidemment, Vernon Dursley étant poltron et lâche, il n'avait pas d'autres options que de capituler. Harry pouvait dire que son gros pachyderme d'oncle avait une peur bleue de Maugrey. Bien sûr, Maugrey pouvait facilement avoir un tel effet sur les gens.

Harry regarda à sa droite et où se tenait sa tante à face de cheval, qui était connue du nom de Pétunia Evans Dursley. Elle semblait assez nerveuse d'être en présence des membres de l'Ordre. Probablement effrayée à l'idée qu'elle se fasse repérer par un de ses voisins à l'esprit si vif. Bien sûr, la famille Dursley ne serait pas complète sans son cher cousin Dudlinouchet. Le gros cachalot essayait de se cacher derrière le piquet qu'était sa mère. Il échouait lamentablement. A défaut d'autre chose, son cousin était passé du niveau 'bébé baleine' à 'dinosaure de taille adulte'. Rien que de les voir faisait se serrer son estomac.

Harry fit ses adieux à Ron et Hermione. « Faites un bon voyage, à la prochaine. », dit-il d'une voix calme.

Il se retourna alors et se dirigea vers sa famille. Ils sortirent de la gare et allèrent sur Main Street. Durant tout ce temps, ils n'arrêtèrent pas de regarder Harry de temps en temps. A l'exception des railleries habituelles, ils ne dirent rien. Harry recommença à regarder le paysage alors que son cousin qui prenait pratiquement les 2/3 de la banquette essayait en vain de se faire petit.

L'oncle Vernon regarda dans le rétroviseur et gueula : « Gamin ! Je n'ai pas apprécié ta petite réception de bienvenue, on aura une petite discussion ce soir ! Et ne te détrompe pas, je me fous de ce que ces MONSTRES DISENT ! Je dirige ma maison, pas tes amis ANORMAUX. »

Harry décida que de parler dans la voiture n'était pas sage. Il pouvait attendre après le souper pour mettre les choses au point. Il ne fit que répondre : « Oui oncle Vernon », un sourire de dédain sur son visage. Il retourna à son occupation précédente, l'observation du paysage. Il pouvait voir du coin de ses yeux que Dudley lui souriait vicieusement. Très bien, se dit-il, tu auras ta part aussi ce soir. Après les événements de l'année scolaire, avec Ombrage, les Mangemorts et Voldemort, il n'allait plus être intimidé par les Moldus stupides, fiers et gras qui constituaient sa famille. En plus, Harry avait beaucoup de colère réprimée qui avait besoin d'être libérée, et ils en feraient les parfaits bénéficiaires.

Ils passèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur sur le chemin du rond-point. Harry remarqua pour la première fois les nombreux magasins qui jonchaient cette partie de Londres. Il vit une librairie, un magasin d'électronique, un magasin de mode pour homme,… Il vit même un théâtre moldu. Intéressant, il pensa, il remarquait maintenant qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention aux magasins moldus précédemment.

Se souvenant de sa première année, il avait été trop enchanté de pouvoir enfin être délivré de sa servitude forcée. Tout ce qu'il vit était le monde magique. À l'époque, il ne tenait pas le monde moldu en très grande estime, surtout à cause du traitement que les Dursley lui faisaient subir. Tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir de cette époque était l'école primaire, les brutes, et une vie passée à l'abri dans un placard au 4 Privet Drive.

Ses pensées retournèrent une fois de plus vers Sirius, une chose qu'il trouvait très difficile à éviter ces temps-ci. Bon sang, il n'avait jamais voulu que Sirius ne se blesse. Harry savait profondément en lui qu'il sentirait toujours de la culpabilité sur sa participation dans la mort de Sirius. Il avait appris la leçon avec la mort de son parrain, ça, c'était sûr.

Cependant, il y avait d'autres personnes à blâmer pour ce qui était arrivé. Premier sur la liste se trouvait un homme aux cheveux gras et un gros pif, ce salaud de Severus Rogue. Si ce rat malfaisant avait pu être professionnel pour une fois dans sa vie, à la place de garder des rancunes d'adolescents, qui auraient du être réglées des décennies plus tôt.

S'il avait pu mettre ses sentiments pour le père d'Harry et les Maraudeurs et lui apprendre correctement l'art de l'Occlumancie, alors les choses auraient pu se passer vraiment différemment. Tout ce qu'il avait jamais dit était 'Videz votre esprit'. Merde mais COMMENT ? se disait Harry. Quelles techniques devait-il utiliser ? Il ne lui apprenait rien ! Tout ce qu'il avait fait était d'affaiblir ses défenses naturelles, et de violer son esprit. Son seul but était de trouver plus de façons pour le torturer. Harry haïssait Rogue avec tellement de rage qu'il ne le pardonnerait jamais. Harry se promit à lui-même qu'un jour, Rogue allait payer pour toutes les choses qu'il avait jamais faites à lui et Sirius.

Le grand Dumbledore lui-même était deuxième sur sa liste. C'était sa trahison qui faisait le plus de mal. Depuis qu'Harry était arrivé à Poudlard, il l'avait admiré, et s'était attendu à ce qu'il ferait bien les choses. L'année passée, il avait pensé à Dumbledore comme son sauveur pour l'avoir éloigné des Dursley. Après les événements du DdM, Harry avait pris le temps de repasser en vue tous ses instants passés à Poudlard. Il comprit que c'étaient les mouvements d'échecs du directeur qui l'avaient mis chaque année en danger.

Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il voulait en fin de compte. Manipuler soigneusement les événements à tout moment pour encourager l'image du Survivant aux yeux du monde sorcier. Maintenant qu'Harry y pensait, pourquoi le Choixpeau magique avait envisagé de le mettre à Serpentard ? Depuis la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Hagrid, il avait été poussé à croire que la maison de Serpentard était mauvaise. Bien sûr, la rencontre de Drago Malefoy à Mme Guipure n'avait pas amélioré l'image de cette maison.

Il se demanda comment les choses auraient tourné s'il avait été à Serpentard. Il était prétendument l'arme pour se débarrasser de Voldemort. Alors, que fait Dumbledore ? Il me garde dans l'obscurité de tout, tout l'été. L'année passée, il l'avait tenu isolé de ses amis, et avait établit un silence complet. Harry avait été obligé de surmonter la mort de Cédric par lui-même.

Cette année, il avait refusé de lui dire pourquoi il devait prendre des leçons d'Occlumancie avec Rogue. Dumbledore avait fait tous les efforts pour l'éviter durant l'année scolaire. Il n'essaya même pas d'expliquer ses actions.

Deux semaines plus tôt, Dumbledore lui avait dit que tout était pour protéger cette sacrée prophétie. Son parrain était mort en grande partie par la faute de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore devait avoir cru que le cerveau taille petit pois de son petit Gryffondor ne pouvait pas comprendre l'enjeu. Au-dessus de tout cela il y avait les mensonges d'une pourriture d'elfe du nom de Kreatur. Ce foutu elfe de maison lui avait menti à propos de la soi-disant capture de Sirius. Il travaillait vraisemblablement pour cette pute, Bellatrix, et Narcissa depuis tout ce temps. Finalement, n'oublions pas cette sorcière, Ombrage et son putain de mec le Ministre de la Magie lui-même, Cornelius je-suis-un-trou-du-cul Fudge. Ils avaient tous conspiré pour faire de sa vie un enfer.

Se rappeler tout ces événements devint soudainement trop dur pour lui et il fut une fois de plus empli de désespoir. Il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses émotions, peu importe l'effort qu'il y mettait, et des larmes commençaient à couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Il pouvait sentir sa rage demandant à être relâcher.

Harry jura, Dieu serait son témoin, qu'ils paieraient tous pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à lui, ses parents et Sirius. Les Moldus avaient une expression, 'LA VENGEANCE EST UNE PUTE'. Il avait l'intention de devenir le représentant de cette expression. A ce moment, sans qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux commencèrent à irradier d'un vert néon, et brillèrent comme de petits phares. Une aura blanche commença à l'entourer. Harry se sentit nourrit par sa rage. Ca serait tellement bon de céder complètement. Dudley avait gardé un œil sur son cousin et remarqua son sourire dément, il regarda à ses yeux et y vit un éclat étrange et cria : « Papa ! Harry pleure et il fait un truc Bizarre avec ses yeux. »

(NdT : 'Payback is a bitch', pas trouver de traduction correcte alors je traduis littéralement…)

Vernon regarda dans le rétroviseur et, soudainement, son visage fut couvert d'un sourire de dédain malicieux et commença à se colorer d'une drôle de couleur rouge. Il rugit : « GAMIN QU'EST-CE QU'ON T'AS DÉJÀ DIT SUR PLEURER EN FACE DE NOUS ? QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ? UN DE TES PETITS AMIS MONSTRUEUX T'A QUITTÉ HA, HA, HA… »

« Tu sais que tu ne peux pas utiliser ton anormalité GAMIN ! Je vais devoir réfléchir à une sanction appropriée pour ca. » Vernon termina avec un sourire maniaque collé sur sa face.

Une fois de plus Dudley ricanait. Soudainement, Harry réalisa où il se trouvait et comprit qu'il devait ravaler sa colère, pour le moment. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour la libérer, bientôt, mais pas maintenant. Sa tante lui envoyait un regard furieux, et il lui renvoya son regard. Elle vit ses yeux, et détourna son regard immédiatement.

Personne ne parla sur le reste du chemin, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Harry. Pendant que son oncle entrait dans l'allée de la maison, Harry remarqua Hedwige, perchée sur la cime d'un chêne. Elle se dissimulait parfaitement bien. Hedwige avait volé devant eux afin qu'elle ne soit pas enfermée dans la petite cage pour le voyage de 3 heures.

Harry sortit de la voiture, marcha à l'arrière de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre. Il tira sa malle maltraitée et la cage de sa chouette hors du coffre. Sa tante Pétunia et Dudley s'étaient déjà engouffrés dans la maison. Dans le cas de Dudley, incapable de courir, il avait plutôt titubé en essayant de courir. Son oncle verrouilla le coffre de la voiture et s'engouffra dans la maison après sa femme.

Eh bien, pensa Harry, c'est trop demandé d'avoir un peu d'aide de ces trous du cul. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et tira sa malle et sa cage dans les escaliers et jusqu'à sa chambre. Il forcit un peu pour la malle, et atteint finalement sa chambre. Il était essoufflé, et réalisa qu'il devait atteindre une bien meilleure condition physique.

Harry avait remarqué vers la fin de l'année scolaire qu'il avait eut une vrai poussée de croissance. Il faisait maintenant un bon 5'-11'' (1m70). Évidemment, ne pas être sous-alimenté aidait la croissance. Il savait qu'il grandirait encore un peu plus, mais il était aussi assez maigre, merci à son manque de nutrition correcte ces deux derniers mois. Le stress des BUSEs, manque de sommeil, Ombrage, le ministère, Sirius avaient tous empiété sur son corps. Il savait qu'il devait prendre bien meilleur soin de lui-même. Il se promit qu'il se reprendrait bien en main.

Il regarda sa chambre, ou ce qui était habituellement considéré comme sa cellule personnelle. Il posa la cage d'Hedwige sur le coin gauche de son vieux bureau déglingué. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et, immédiatement, Hedwige vola à l'intérieur pour atterrir sur le dessus de sa cage.

« Salut ma belle » lui dit Harry.

« Tu as fait un bon vol ? » Hedwige le regarda et hulula une réponse. Harry avait toujours pensé que sa chouette pouvait comprendre tout ce qu'il disait. À part Hagrid, elle était la meilleure amie que quiconque pouvait jamais avoir. Il l'aimait profondément. Harry savait également qu'Hedwige l'aimait inconditionnellement. Harry se sentait vraiment mal de l'avoir ignorée pendant une bonne partie de l'année scolaire

Harry décida de lui dire qu'il était désolé : « Hé ma belle, je suis désolé de t'avoir ignorée l'année passée, j'étais tellement pris par tout le reste, je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais j'espère que tu comprendras. Tu ne méritais pas d'être ignorée comme ça ma belle. »

Elle hulula doucement et frotta sa tête contre sa joue. « Je te promets que je ne t'ignorerai plus jamais comme ça, je t'aime ma belle. »

Elle mordilla affectueusement ses doigts. Harry décida de s'occuper beaucoup d'elle ce soir. Il resta comme ça pendant à peu près 5 minutes, caressant gentiment son dos. Elle adorait que l'on caresse les plumes de son dos.

Harry laissa Hedwige profiter de ses traitements, et retourna au rangement de ses affaires. Il mit sa malle amochée au pied de son lit et entreprit de placer ses livres scolaires sur ses étagères cassées. Il regarda ensuite dans sa penderie pour faire l'inventaire de ses vêtements. Bon Dieu ils étaient tellement amochés et vieux, se dit-il. Il avait réellement besoin d'aller faire du shopping et de s'acheter quelques affaires décentes.

Harry regarda l'heure sur sa vieille montre déglinguée et y vit qu'il était bientôt l'heure du souper (1). Il savait que ce soir beaucoup de choses changeraient. Ce soir serait le moment où il commencerait à faire son propre chemin dans la guerre. Après les événements du DdM, il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait que deux possibilités. Il pouvait pleurer et s'apitoyer sur son sort, tomber en dépression et céder à sa tendance suicidaire ou il pouvait faire son propre chemin et venger ses parents et Sirius.

En fin de compte, il réalisa que, s'il abandonnait, alors Voldemort avait gagné et le sacrifice de ses parents et de son parrain aurait été en vain. Il devait avancer, il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait juste s'enfuir et se cacher dans le monde moldu, mais ce n'était pas définitif. Voldemort s'en foutrait complètement s'il abandonnait. Il le chercherait de toute façon. De plus, abandonner et se cacher ne faisait pas partie de sa propre nature. Il n'avait jamais abandonné, et il ne commencerait pas maintenant.

Il décida de se coucher sur son lit et d'attendre le souper. Il pouvait comme ça être productif et revoir son programme pour le lendemain. Les prochains jours décideraient de sa destinée. Il devrait être très prudent. Enfin, le temps du souper arriva dans la forme de la voix stridente de sa tante : « Gamin, viens m'aider à mettre la table ! »

Il descendit de son lit et s'assura que sa baguette était bien placée dans sa manche droite. Il descendit à la cuisine et commença à mettre la table. Son oncle lui souriait en dédain sans arrêt. Quand il eut fini, sa tante lui servit une portion minuscule. Harry se dit à lui-même qu'ils ne devaient pas prendre la menace de l'Ordre très sérieusement. Il s'assit à table et regarda son assiette, il avait une très petite tranche de rosbif avec quelques légumes et un peu de sauce. Il regarda à son dinosaure de cousin qui avait une assiette où s'entassaient de la viande, de la sauce et des pommes de terre. Dudley le regarda et ricana.

Il leva les yeux de son plat et regarda à son oncle qui croisa son regard et sourit : « Eh bien gamin, tu pensais vraiment que ces monstres allaient nous effrayer ? »

« Après tous ce qu'on a fait pour toi, c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ! » A ce moment, le visage de son oncle avait pris une couleur rouge malsain, s'approchant un peu du bleu pour être précis.

Son oncle gueula alors : « C'est nous qui décidons comment on fonctionne dans cette maison, petit tas de merde ! Tu pensais que tu faisais des corvées l'année passée ? Cette année ce sera dix fis pire ! Ca te plait ? »

« Ton bon à rien de père et ta pute de mère ont cru bon te larguer sur le seuil de notre maison. Eh bien alors tu peux payer pour leur comportement irresponsable sale petit monstre ! » Harry avait attendu la mention de ses parents pour libérer sa colère. Il pensa à tous ses souvenirs de la maltraitance des Dursley envers lui et sentit une colère incroyable entrer en lui. Harry tourna la tête pour avoir une bonne vue de son oncle et se leva soudainement de sa chaise et regarda directement dans les yeux de son oncle et, au choc complet des Dursley, il hurla : « ESPECE DE SINGE, BRUTE, FILS DE PUTE ! Tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ? Laissez-moi vous dire un peu ce que vous avez fait pour moi ! » La voix d'Harry était maintenant emplie de venin, de haine.

Harry continua : « Tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi tu disais ? Eh bien toi et ta famille d'enculés n'avez rien fait à part me brutaliser depuis que je sais marcher. Vous m'avez presque fait mourir de faim, m'avez fourré dans un placard jusqu'à mes 11 ans, vous avez fait de moi votre putain d'esclave, m'avez toujours laissé derrière quand vous partiez faire des excursions, ne m'avez jamais montré le moindre amour. Vous n'avez fait que me rabaisser, et m'abuser physiquement. J'ai été le punching bag de Dudley pour au moins 8 ans. Eh bien laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose ! »

« Je ne prendrais plus rien comme merde de toi ou de ta famille pour toujours ! Ca finit ce soir » rugit-il. Harry pouvait voir l'état proche du choc dans lequel les Dursley étaient et continua : « Je dois m'entrainer à combattre ce putain de démon du nom de Voldemort qui harcèle mon monde, et je suis le seul qui peut le tuer d'après une putain de prophétie. A partir de maintenant je ne répondrai qu'à moi-même. Parce que je vous tuerai si vous vous foutez sur mon chemin ! » Harry pouvait voir sur le visage de sa tante un état proche de l'hystérie et décida de donner son coup final.

« **Plus personne ne me marchera encore sur les pieds »**

A ce moment les yeux d'Harry brillaient comme des néons verts, et sa magie commençait à entourer son corps. Évidemment, Vernon Dursley étant un citoyen intègre et complètement paumé quand son neveu était concerné, il rugit et hurla : « COMMENT OSES-TU ME PARLER COMME CA SALE PETIT BATARD ! »

Pour un homme de son poids, Vernon Dursley était étonnamment rapide. Il contourna la table et se rua sur Harry. Cependant, Harry s'attendait à cela et fut plus rapide, ses réflexes ayant été aiguisés avec toutes ses années de Quidditch. Il réussit à défiler sa tête hors du chemin de Vernon, mais se prit quand même un bon coup dans l'épaule, qui l'envoya valser sur le sol. Il se cogna la tête contre le bord du plan de travail. A ce moment, Harry était furieux, sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal et il ne voyait que du vert autour de lui.

Toutes les années de douleur et de souffrance se hâtèrent hors de lui, et il se releva rapidement pour se lancer sur son oncle. Son aura entourait complètement son corps à ce moment, et il cria : « ESPECE DE GROS SALAUD COMMENT OSES-TU ME FRAPPER ? J'en ai assez ! »

Son oncle ne vit jamais venir le poing de son neveu. Harry arma son poing gauche et frappa son oncle au niveau du plexus solaire. Il entendit un crack bruyant et vit son oncle voler en l'air et aller s'écraser dans le mur du salon. Son oncle glissa sur le sol, serrant sa poitrine avec ses bras. Il remarqua que son oncle avait laissé une grande empreinte sur le mur. A cet instant Dudley décida de venir à la rescousse de son père.

Il se lança vers Harry, mais Harry le vit venir et évita un poing de la taille de l'Écosse se dirigeant vers lui. Il donna un coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille de Dudley. Le coup de pied était si puissant que Dudley se souleva d'un pied dans les airs. Il entendit un cri bruyant et ensuite un 'thump' quand il tomba par terre. Dudley se roulait par terre de douleur, et fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait alors faire. Il se mit à vomir son souper sur lui-même, se mit en position fœtale et commença à geindre de douleur.

Harry dit : « Impressionnant pour le Champion Junior de Boxe Interscolaire Poids Lourd ».

Harry, qui faisait maintenant face à son cousin, avait oublié que sa tante était derrière lui. Sa tante, qui était momentanément paralysée par les actions de son neveu, recouvrit de son choc. Pleine de rage, elle se rua vers Harry et réussit à arriver de derrière et à taper son neveu sur le coté droit de son visage avec son poing droit.

Elle n'avait bien sûr pas la force de son fils ou de son mari, mais elle réussit quand même à stupéfier Harry quelques instants Harry se secoua la tête et se retourna de manière à lui faire face. Ce qui arriva ensuite resterait gravé dans la mémoire de Pétunia pour le restant de ses jours. Harry, surpris par le coup, vit la fureur dans les yeux de sa tante et toucha sa lèvre, regardant le sang sur ses doigts, et avec un sourire de dédain sur son visage, il gifla à revers sa tante avec toute la force qu'il pouvait y mettre.

Harry entendit un gros CRACK. Il vit sa tante courir de la table de la cuisine jusqu'à défoncer la porte du placard, tant redouté par Harry. Il la regarda, et vit que du sang coulait librement de son nez. Il avait sans doute cassé son nez. Il ne pensait pas avoir frappé si fort. Ca doit être ma magie, se dit-il. Pétunia Dursley se rappelait avoir frappé son neveu, et avoir ensuite senti une douleur aveuglante dans son visage. Elle se secoua la tête et remarqua qu'elle était effondrée sur le sol, elle se sentait comme si elle était tombée sur du béton le visage en avant. Elle remarqua alors le sang suintant de son nez et de sa bouche.

Elle releva les yeux vers son neveu et vit que ses yeux avaient la même couleur vert néon qu'elle avait vue plus tôt dans la voiture. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle craignait pour sa vie. La chose suivante qui arriva fut les cris de son neveu, ordonnant à elle et Dudley de déplacer leur cul sur le fauteuil du salon. Harry leur dit qu'ils allaient avoir une petite discussion de famille.

Il alla ensuite vers Vernon qui était assis sur le sol du salon, reposant contre le mur amoché. Son oncle semblait soudainement avoir une respiration sifflante assez prononcée. Harry regarda le gros porc pathétique trainant par terre et se remémora toutes les années d'abus qu'il avait souffert à cause de lui. Il se pencha et, avec un grognement, le releva par le col, ce qui n'était pas un petit exploit vu la taille de son oncle. Il regarda alors à son visage dédaigneux et CRACK.

Il frappa son oncle cinq fois au visage avec son poing gauche, tout en criant « JE TE DÉTESTE ! » sans arrêt.

Du sang suintait de son oncle. À ce moment, son nez était cassé, il avait plusieurs coupures au-dessus de ses sourcils, et ses dents de devant étaient cassées. Harry lâcha son oncle qui s'effondra sur le sol. Il lui donna alors des coups de pieds de manière répétitive dans les côtes et les reins. Après une autre minute, il le releva par son col et le balança violemment sur le fauteuil. Son oncle percuta le fauteuil et grogna, étant à peine lucide. À cet instant, ils avaient tous un aspect maladif sur leur visage et une grande inquiétude vis-à-vis de ce qui allait maintenant arriver. Harry semblait complètement démoniaque.

Harry le laissa come ca, et dit : « Très bien, écoutez-moi bien. Je ne me répéterai pas. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être placé dans cet espèce de trou à merde et à vivre avec des salauds comme vous. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici est parce que ce directeur calculateur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore m'a lâché ici il y a 15 ans, à cause d'une ancienne protection de sang que ma MÈRE m'a donnée quand elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi. »

Personne ne parla, Harry continua donc : « Par la même occasion, puis-je ajouter, elle vous permit de vivre vous, bande de trous du cul pathétiques, votre petite vie sûre et emmerdante. La raison pour laquelle je dois rester ici est pour recharger les protections qui sont en place. » Il attendit quelques secondes pour permettre à ses mots de faire effet et continua : « Vous voyez, juste pour vous faire du mal je pourrais simplement partir et laisser les protections tomber. Vous seriez alors à la merci de Voldemort. Croyez-moi, il vous trouverait en un instant et vous torturerait jusqu'à la folie. Dudley, si tu penses que les Détraqueurs de l'été dernier étaient mauvais, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que des Mangemorts te feraient. » Harry pouvait voir son cousin qui se pissait presque dessus et continua.

« Maintenant, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire cet été, et je ne peux pas vous laisser interférer avec mes affaires plus de temps. Aussi mauvais que Voldemort peut être, vous n'avez rien à craindre de lui, vous devrez avoir peur de moi. Si vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin, laissez-moi vous dire ce que je prévois de faire. »

Harry sortit sa baguette magique si rapidement que leur vue en était troublée. Il dit alors : « Oncle Vernon, je suis assez doué en métamorphose. Tu vois c'est la partie de la magie qui étudie la transformation d'une forme en une autre. Donc oncle Vernon, si tu ne coopères pas et ne te comporte pas correctement, je prévois de te transformer en un produit hygiénique féminin. Tu seras plus proche de Pétunia que jamais auparavant tu ne l'avais été. »

Harry se tourna alors vers Dudley et lui dit : « Toi, mon cher cousin, si tu m'énerves ne fut-ce qu'une seule fois, ou si je te vois frapper des enfants dans le Surrey, je te transformerai en une cuvette de toilette. Je m'assurerai de manger beaucoup de fibres. J'irai ensuite mettre plein de merde dans Dudley la Toilette. Tu m'as bien compris ? »

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa tante et dit : « Ma chère tantine, si tu me sous-alimente, ou si tu te mets encore sur mon chemin, ou si tu essayes de me faire faire tes saloperies de corvées, je te lancerai un sort qui fera de toi la pétasse la plus renommée de Surrey. Tu te retrouveras incapable de résister à l'envie de baiser tous les mecs de cette rue. Au cas où vous penseriez que je ne peux pas utiliser ma baguette, que c'est interdit, eh bien vous savez quoi ? Je n'en ai plus rien à foutre du Ministère de la Magie ou de Dumbledore. »

Harry vit que Pétunia étaient au bord de l'évanouissement et continua : « Donc, si vous continuez à me faire chier, je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser la magie sur vous. » Harry vit que Vernon et Dudley étaient presque verts de peur.

« A partir de maintenant, je ferai ce que je veux mais je resterai hors de votre chemin. Je n'aurai plus de couvre-feu, c'est compris ? » Il attendit d'avoir leur approbation pour continuer.

« J'irai où je voudrai, ne vous mêlez pas de mes occupations. Si vous voulez que vos corvées soient faites, alors vous pouvez arriver à ce que votre fils inutile Dudlinouchet lève son gros cul et fasse quelque chose au moins une fois dans sa vie. C'est pour le moment contre ma conscience d'aider n'importe lequel d'entre vous, mais j'aurais peut-être une solution pour s'assurer que l'on ne se marche pas sur les pieds. Je verrai ce que je peux faire demain. Si on peut réussir à s'éviter complètement, ce serait bien meilleur pour nos santés respectives ne croyez-vous pas ? »

Il regarda ensuite dans les yeux de sa tante, il devait encore dire une chose : « Et toi, tante Pétunia, comment peux-tu te regarder dans le miroir tout les matins et ne pas être dégoutée par ce que tu y vois, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ? Tu avais la possibilité d'arrêter tout cet abus des 15 dernières années et tu n'as rien fait. Moi, ta seule famille par le sang, le seul rappel du lien que tu partageais autrefois avec ta sœur, et tu as laissé ton salaud de mari contrôler tout les aspects de ta relation avec moi. Quand le temps viendra et que tu rencontreras ma mère, tu vas avoir vachement beaucoup de réponses à donner. S'il y a la moindre justice, tu seras envoyée directement en enfer. » Pétunia ne fit que rester assise et pleurer.

A ce moment, la famille Dursley tout entière était incroyablement effrayée. Ils ne firent que hocher la tête. Vernon, lui, balançait sa tête.

Harry dit : « Vous devriez aller à l'hôpital. Certains d'entre vous ont l'air d'avoir besoin de quelques soins attentionnés. » Harry leur souriait dédaigneusement à ce moment.

Après ça, il alla au plan de travail, où le reste du rosbif était mis, et le mit en entier sur un plat. Il prit aussi un berlingot de jus et le reste de la purée et alla dans sa chambre.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes et décida qu'il serait plus sûr de prendre quelques précautions. Il prit la chaise du dessous de son bureau et la cala en-dessous de la clinche de la porte. Il ne pouvait pas savoir s'ils décideraient d'exercer une petite vengeance pour ses actions de ce soir, et faire irruption dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit.

Harry repassa ses actions de la soirée en revue, et prononça à voix haute : « Bon sang, la vengeance, ça fait du bien ! »

Maintenant, ils y penseront à deux fois avant de m'embêter. Il laissa un petit sourire se mettre sur ses lèvres, et entreprit de démolir le reste du rosbif. Il savait qu'il devrait bientôt aller dormir, il avait une longue journée de prévue pour le lendemain.

* * *

**Plus tôt dans la soirée**

Harry ne le savait pas, mais Tonks était de garde ce soir. Avec l'attaque du ministère, Dumbledore avait été très clair sur l'augmentation de la surveillance d'Harry. Elle pouvait dire qu'un changement avait opéré en Harry. La mort de Sirius lui avait porté un coup dur à elle-même, et Remus était complètement abattu. Il était dans une mauvaise passe. Il était le seul Maraudeur encore vivant, Pettigrow ne comptant pas. Quand le temps viendrait, ce salaud de traitre aurait ce qu'il méritait. Cependant, Harry semblait avoir été le plus touché.

Il avait été un enfant très en colère l'été précédent, mais elle sentait que ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Elle fut tirée hors de ses pensées par un grand tumulte venant de la cuisine des Dursley. Elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre et ce qu'elle y vit resterait gravé dans sa mémoire pour très longtemps.

Elle regarda Harry, ses yeux étaient verts néon, et il avait une aura blanche recouvrant tout son corps. Ce qu'elle vit ensuite était une incroyable manifestation de magie physique. Il démolit son cousin et son oncle et frappa sa tante. Des corps volaient dans tout les sens. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer ce qu'ils avaient bien pu lui dire, mais ça avait dut être assez mauvais pour le mettre dans une telle colère. Elle se demandait si elle devait intervenir ou pas.

La dernière chose qu'elle voulait qu'il arrive était de rendre sa présence connue. Si Harry savait qu'il était surveillé par l'Ordre, il pourrait très bien se retourner contre elle. Même si elle était une Auror bien entrainée et une sorcière puissante, elle savait qu'Harry était beaucoup plus puissant qu'elle. En fait, elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un de son âge aussi puissant.

Elle frissonna à la pensée de ce qui arriverait s'il se laisser complètement aller. La chose la plus effrayante était qu'il n'était même pas proche de sa maturité magique. Elle continua à les regarder et vit Harry leur parler, ils semblaient trembler de peur sur le divan. Wow c'était tout juste, ils ne semblent pas être trop blessés, se dit-elle. Il semble qu'Harry retient bien sa colère pour le moment. Elle devrait reporter ce petit incident à l'Ordre à la prochaine réunion.

Harry était couché sur son matelas, revoyant ses plans pour le lendemain. Il devait commencer par s'échapper de l'Ordre. Ça ne faisait pas le moindre doute, le vieux salaud utilisait son groupe de voyous pour le surveiller. Il sortirait discrètement de la maison à 5:00 du matin, par la porte de derrière.

Harry savait qu'il aurait besoin de sa cape d'invisibilité pour que son plan fonctionne. Il aurait également besoin d'argent liquide moldu. Il avait échangé à peu près 100 gallions en livres un mois plus tôt. Il l'avait fait à un petit agent de change d'argent moldu à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait plus ou moins 600 livres (900€) en billets. Demain, il devrait aller au Chaudron Baveur et ensuite à Gringotts.

Il devait avant tout voir combien d'argent il avait. En fonction de ça, il déciderait d'où il irait. Il avait également besoin d'un excellent déguisement. Il ne pouvait se permettre à aucun prix de se faire prendre. D'après la quantité d'argent qu'il pouvait dépenser, il verrait jusqu'où il irait dans ses achats. Après Gringotts, il voulait aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes et s'acheter quelques livres de magie noire.

Durant les dernières semaines, il en était venu à réaliser que leur endoctrinement sur la magie banche et la magie noire était des balivernes. La magie blanche et la magie noire n'étaient que de la magie. Tout dépendait de l'intention. Un malade mental pouvait simplement utiliser un sortilège blanc comme le _Wingardium-Leviosa_ et faire tomber quelqu'un d'une falaise. Malgré que le sortilège soit considéré comme blanc, il pouvait être utilisé à des fins malveillantes.

La même chose était vraie pour la magie noire. Quelqu'un pouvait utiliser un sort très sombre, et sauver un bambin d'une mort certaine aux mains des Mangemorts. Même si le sort était sombre, le but était de sauver une vie. Dumbledore est un idéaliste, pensa-t-il. Une arme est un arme peu importe sa nature. Dans les annales de l'histoire, il y a toujours eu des gens avec peu de scrupules qui utiliseraient n'importe quels moyens possibles pour gagner du pouvoir et asservir les gens à leurs caprices. Harry se dit qu'il chercherait n'importe quelles armes qu'il pourrait utiliser pour se débarrasser de la face de serpent.

* * *

**Quelque part dans le Nord de l'Ecosse, dans une école spéciale appelée Poudlard**

Albus Dumbledore regardait à travers sa fenêtre tard le soir, regardant les étoiles dans le ciel dégagé. Il soupira grandement et se massa le front avec une main. Il se sentait si vieux ces temps-ci. Il était profondément dans ses pensées, et se remémorais les 2 dernières semaines. Bien sûr, le sujet de ses préoccupations de ce soir était Harry Potter.

Le jeune homme était définitivement devenu beaucoup plus en colère cette année. Il était surement furieux envers moi, se dit-il. Le reste de l'Ordre ne devait pas être en bien meilleur estime. Cette dernière année scolaire avait eu ses bons et ses mauvais. Les événements auraient pu être joués différemment, mais ce qui était fait était fait.

Il essaierait de se racheter envers Harry, puisqu'il devait avoir sa confiance pour encore quelques années, pour s'assurer qu'il soit avec lui lors de la scène finale. Il croyait maintenant que la clé pour vaincre Voldemort reposait dans l'augmentation du lien entre Harry et Voldemort. L'idée était que, avec l'augmentation de leur lien, leurs âmes commenceraient finalement à s'entremêler.

Durant les prochaines années, ils deviendraient tellement connectés que, lorsque l'un des deux mourrait, leur essence partagée serait devenue tellement grande que l'autre âme serait emportée avec. À l'insu de Severus, et jouant sur sa haine naturelle pour le jeune homme, il lui avait demandé d'apprendre l'Occlumancie à Harry. Il savait très bien que rien de positif n'en ressortirait, à part l'affaiblissement de protections naturelles d'Harry. Severus avait été le catalyseur qui a accru le lien mental d'Harry avec Voldemort.

C'était dangereux à faire, mais il vivait dans un temps dangereux. La guerre nous force à faire des choix pour le bien du plus grand nombre, c'est injuste pour Harry, mais depuis quand la vie est-elle juste, se dit-il.

_A ce moment, Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait savoir combien ses idées étaient éloignées de la vérité. Il regarderait plus tard son passé en se disant quel imbécile il avait été de sous-estimer Harry Potter à une telle ampleur, et il paierait très cher pour cela._

Même si Harry avait le potentiel pour devenir un des plus puissants sorciers de l'histoire, il était trop susceptible, et n'était pas assez pondéré, rationnel. Il devait continuer à jouer sur son côté Gryffondor. À travers ses années à Poudlard, il n'avait pas montré de talents scolaires spectaculaires sauf pour la DCFM, où il était le meilleur de l'école.

Il avait des instincts étonnants dans le feu de l'action et pouvait être très stratégique lorsque c'était nécessaire. Il était courageux et se souciait beaucoup de ses amis. Globalement cependant, il pensait d'Harry Potter comme un sorcier assez puissant magiquement, mais cependant moyen en intelligence. Il s'attendait à ce que ses BUSEs traduisent cette idée.

_Encore une fois Albus Dumbledore serait dans l'erreur..._

Au final, Harry Potter n'avait tout simplement pas le temps d'atteindre le niveau de connaissances magiques de Voldemort. Voldemort avait 50 années d'expérience à son actif, sans parler du fait que Tom avait été un étudiant exceptionnel. Non, ce lien était son arme, et tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'attendre.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir de besoin de prodiguer toutes sortes d'entrainements et de ressources à Harry. C'était une bonne chose qu'il gardait ces cartes tout près de lui. Dans le grand diagramme des choses, sacrifier une vie ici et là était une perte tactique acceptable comparée aux vies du monde sorcier tout entier.

* * *

_(1) souper pour belges, diner pour français, les autres je ne sais pas! Normalement j'utiliserai toujours la dénomination belge (bah oui si j'utilise la française j'oublierai une fois sur deux). Donc : déjeuner le matin – dîner à midi – souper le soir._

_**RARs: **_

J'espère que vous avez aimé!

MAUGREI : Merci!

légion : l'êtranger : En effet Voldemort et les Mangemorts ne vont pas passer de bons moments. Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'après Voldemort, Harry prévoira de faire quelques 'petits' changements dans la société sorcière, mais j'en dis pas plus a ce sujet! J'aime bien aussi neville, content qu'il te plaise il sera un bon allié d'Harry. Harry se rendra compte de la trahison de ses amis assez rapidement... Et la suite postée 5 jours après le chap précédent! je suis gentil hein :DD Merci pour ta review

lo : Merci

sandjo : Merci a toi aussi :)

greg83 : J'espère que la scene avec les Dursley t'a plus! Merci

Sahada : Jusqu'à present (chap 14 posté en anglais), Harry n'a pas de phoenix et ne disparait pas pendant plusieurs années. Il trouvera dans un chap prochain un autre moyen pour gagner du temps... Merci pour ta review!

_**NdT :**_

_Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me signaler toute erreur! Merci!_

_6900 mots._

_Posté le 19/09/05. Relecture le 25/06/07._


	4. Découvertes

**Chapitre 3 : « Découvertes »

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER :** Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des lieux créés et possédés par JK Rowling et tous les éditeurs, producteurs,… qui vont avec. L'auteur et le traducteur (c moi ca !) ne gagnent pas d'argent en écrivant et traduisant cette fanfiction. L'histoire en elle-même appartient à Vorlon666. Je ne fais que la traduire de l'anglais…

* * *

Lundi 23 juin 1997

Harry se réveilla trempé de sueur. Ses draps étaient emmêlés autour de ses membres et il haleta bruyamment tout en essayant de sortir de sa prison. Toujours haletant, il envoya ses couvertures loin de son corps imprégné de sueur, et se releva sur son lit. Il avait encore eu un de ses maudits rêves sur la nuit de la mort de Sirius. Pourquoi ses démons ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille juste une nuit ?

Au moins, ce n'étaient que de simples cauchemars, et pas des visions. Il ne savait pas combien de temps son petit temps de sursis durerait encore, avant que Voldie ne décide de recommencer à jouer avec sa tête. Il avait franchement besoin de maîtriser l'occlumancie, et rapidement. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille se dépêtra complètement de ses draps. Il regarda à son vieux réveil donné à lui par Dudley et y vit qu'il était 4 :30 du matin. Eh bien, il pourrait commencer à se préparer pour la journée, le Soleil se lèvera bientôt, et il voulait être dehors avant que les dinosaures ne se lèvent.

La cage d'Hedwige était vide. Harry se souvint de l'avoir laissé aller dehors la nuit précédente. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait vraisemblablement parti pour un minimum de 2 jours, et qu'il la retrouverait alors dans sa chambre. Il lui avait dit d'aller au Terrier s'il n'était pas de retour dans trois jours. Harry alla à sa fenêtre et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à travers les volets.

Harry ouvrit doucement sa fenêtre, et sentit une faible odeur de tabac, et entendit quelques marmonnements. Il pensait avoir reconnu les voix de Tonks et de Mondugus. Eh bien, le changement de la garde devait se faire tôt ce matin. Bien sûr, cela serait le moment idéal pour sa fugue. Pendant qu'ils étaient tout les deux occupés, il s'habilla rapidement. Il s'assura d'avoir sa vieille casquette et sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se dirigea vers le bas de son armoire, et y trouva finalement son vieux sac de l'école primaire. Il fourra ses affaires dedans et descendit doucement les escaliers. Il ouvrit prudemment le frigo et prit quelques fruits et muffins beurrés. (1) Il y mit le tout dans son sac et se dirigea vers la porte de derrière.

Harry écrivit un petit message aux Dursley, leur disant qu'il serait parti pour plus ou moins deux jours, et que si n'importe qui de sa race bizarre se montrait, qu'ils lui disent qu'il pouvait aller se faire enculer et arrêter de les emmerder. Il alla ensuite à la porte de derrière et enfila sa cape d'invisibilité. Il alla doucement jusqu'à la clôture du voisin. Ca ressemblait en fait plutôt à un mur de pierre de 1m (3 pieds). Il pouvait toujours entendre la conversation de Tonks et de Mondugus.

Bon sang, s'ils étaient les meilleurs agents en secret que l'Ordre possédait, ils étaient dans une belle merde ! N'importe quel Mangemort pouvait se diriger vers leur conversation et les refroidir facilement. Oubliant les imbéciles de l'Ordre, il s'occupa de traverser la clôture du voisin et se dirigea vers le bout de la rue. De là, il alla sur le Boulevard Lane Drive et marcha vers l'arrêt de bus au bout de cette rue.

Harry vérifia que personne n'était dans les environs et enleva sa cape d'invisibilité. Il regarda l'horaire et y vit que le premier bus passait à 5 :15 du matin. Il regarda l'heure à sa montre, et y vit qu'il n'avait plus que 5 minutes à attendre. Il avait décidé que, si l'Ordre découvrait qu'il avait quitté Privet Drive, leurs recherches se concentreraient d'abord sur les emplacements sorciers. Donc, prendre le Magicobus était hors de question. Il avait de bonnes chances de ne pas se faire découvrir en restant dans le monde moldu jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.

Harry monta dans le bus et paya le prix du trajet. Le bus l'emmènerait à la gare de train de Surrey. Le bus le déposa à la gare de Surrey. Il regarda les différentes lignes et prit celle en direction de la gare de Kings Cross. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il descendit à Kings Cross, et se dirigea vers les guichets pour demander son chemin. Il devait aller à la Main Ave (Avenue principale) de Londres.

Un vieux gentleman lui indique la direction à prendre et, pour sa gentillesse, Harry lui acheta une carte de la ville de Londres. Après une autre demie heure, Harry était enfin sur la Main Avenue. Il regarda sa montre, il était maintenant 6h50 du matin. Il décida de se prendre un petit déjeuner correct en premier lieu, et alla donc au café-restaurant Wimpee. Une fois qu'il fut bien assis, il jet un coup d'œil sur sa carte et y vit qu'il n'était pas très loin du Chaudron Baveur. Harry se dit qu'il aurait une longue journée, il décida donc de se prendre un gros petit déjeuner.

Il commanda une omelette espagnole avec des saucisses, des muffins anglais, du jambon et une tasse de café. Ca ne lui ferait pas de mal d'être plus alerte. Harry vérifia deux fois qu'il avait sa baguette et entreprit de s'attaquer à son petit déjeuner. Quand il eut fini, il paya son repas et remercia la serveuse.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le Chaudron Baveur. Il réalisa rapidement que le seul déguisement qu'il avait pour masquer sa cicatrice était sa casquette. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de beaucoup plus élégant que ca. Il se souvint avoir vu une compagnie de théâtre sur cette route, pendant le voyage avec les Dursley. Ils pourraient surement le dépanner avec un bon déguisement, avec une bonne compensation bien sûr. De toutes façons, se dit Harry, il n'y a jamais personne dans ces pièces qui ne portent pas quelque sorte de maquillage.

Harry marcha pendant encore 10 minutes et trouva l'endroit. Il s'appelait Queens Landing Imperial Theatre. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte, et la trouva ouverte, ce qui était étonnant, la majorité de ces établissements n'ouvraient pas avant bien plus tard. La chance devait être avec lui aujourd'hui. Il appela : « Bonjour ! »

Une dame sortit d'une des portes et répliqua : « Puis-je vous aider monsieur ? »

Harry lui répondit : « Oui, je me demandais si vous aviez quelque chose, maquillage ou autres, qui pourraient m'aider à me déguiser ? »

La dame l'examina de haut en bas, et lui répondit : « Pourquoi seriez-vous intéressé par un déguisement ? »

Harry lui répondit : « Eh bien…vous voyez, je vais visiter ma tante, mais elle vit là où il y a des brutes que me harcèlent constamment et j'en ai vraiment marre. J'ai besoin d'un déguisement qui pourrait changer complètement mon apparence. »

Harry lui demanda donc : « Vous pouvez m'aider ? »

Il ajouta rapidement : « J'ai de l'argent et je peux payer. »

Elle le regarda quelques minutes, essayant de décider si ce garçon se moquait d'elle, mais voyant son air sérieux, elle lui dit finalement : « Bien sûr mon enfant, viens avec moi. »

Harry la suivit jusqu'à la salle de maquillage et s'assit. Harry lui dit : « J'ai oublié de vous demander, mais est-ce que vous pourriez faire disparaître cette cicatrice si vous savez ? »

La dame, du nom de Sandra, lui répondit : « Bien sûr mon enfant, rien n'est impossible à faire avec du maquillage. »

Quarante autres minutes plus tard, Harry ne pouvait plus se reconnaître lui-même. Il avait une perruque, qui était de couleur blond terne. Sandra lui avait donné des lentilles colorées qui lui changeaient ses yeux en brun. Les lignes naturelles autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche ressortaient plus. Ca le faisait paraître plus vieux. Harry la paya cent livres (150euros) pour son aide et partit vers le Chaudron Baveur.

Harry arriva au Chaudron Baveur aux environs de 7h45. Il rentra et s'assit de manière à faire face au mur nord. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risques à être reconnu. Gringotts serait ouvert à 8h30, il avait donc un peu de temps à tuer. Il révisa sa liste de choses à faire, et améliora ce qu'il pouvait. Alors qu'il lisait sa liste, il entendit distinctement deux voix, à peu près deux tables derrière lui, qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Harry leur tournait le dos, mais il était sûr d'avoir entendu les voix de Ron et Hermione. Ne voulant pas être reconnu, il se concentra sur leur conversation. Cela s'avéra être une chose facile, puisque Ron était incapable de la moindre finesse. Son approche des gens et de la vie en général était celle d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Ils parlaient de leur tâche pour l'Ordre. Ca leur demandait apparemment de trainer dans les rues et magasins du Chemin de Traverse, pour collecter des informations sur les activités des Mangemorts. Hermione se plaignait du manque de vraie tâche de renseignements de l'Ordre, et Ron disait que ca pourrait être amusant. Il l'informa que c'était certainement mieux que d'être enfermé au Grimmauld Place comme l'année précédente.

Ron n'avait apparemment pas apprécié de tenir compagnie à Harry et de rapporter toutes les anomalies à l'Ordre. Hermione, quant à elle, se sentait toujours coupable d'aller rapporter dans le dos d'Harry comme ils l'avaient fait. Elle déclara alors que s'il le découvrait un jour, il serait vraiment en colère.

Hermione dit ensuite à Ron qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait encaisser une autre trahison. Putain de merde, se dit Harry. Harry entendit ensuite Ron dire à Hermione qu'elle s'en faisait trop. Ron lui rappela qu'ils étaient bons comme espions, puisque Ginny et Lupin ne savaient toujours pas qu'ils étaient dans l'Ordre. Ron lui rappela aussi que Dumbledore savait ce qu'il faisait.

Ron lui rappela qu'il était le plus grand sorcier qu'il connaissait, et qu'il devait avoir de très bonnes raisons pour surveiller Harry. Hermione regarda alors à sa montre et lui dit qu'ils devaient faire leurs tâches. Apparemment, elle se disait que s'il y avait des Mangemorts dans les environs, ils feraient sans aucun doute leurs affaires tôt le matin. Ron lui dit ensuite qu'ils prouveraient à l'Ordre qu'ils étaient des agents capables. Il lui rappela aussi que leurs reconnaissances ne dureraient qu'un court moment. D'ici la semaine prochaine, ils commenceraient l'entrainement d'été avec Kingsley et Fol-Œil.

A ce moment, Harry était proche de la rupture. Il devait contrôler ses émotions il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'exploser juste là. Il étouffa ses sanglots et des larmes lui coulaient encore sur les joues. Il devait aller à l'air frais. Harry se leva et alla à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Il regarda pour s'assurer que personne ne le regardait et enfila sa cape d'invisibilité.

Harry attendrait que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir l'entrée. Ce serait stupide d'utiliser sa baguette magique et que sa signature magique soit reconnue. En attendant, il utilisa toute son énergie à contrôler ses émotions. Il savait désormais que ses soi-disant amis s'étaient joués de lui comme un nigaud depuis l'été précédent. Ils avaient manifestement été faits initiés de l'Ordre du Phénix. Toutes leurs conneries de voyages d'été n'étaient qu'une façade.

Mon dieu, combien d'autres trahisons devrais-je endurer, se dit Harry. C'est la PUTAIN DE DERNIERE FOIS ! A la première occasion, il prendrait sa revanche et leur apprendrait la signification de trahison. A partir de ce jour, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec eux. De vrais amis ne se feraient jamais ça. C'était évident que Dumbledore avait acheté leur loyauté. Harry se sentait maintenant comme coupé de tous ceux et de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Il ne devait rien à ces salauds de traitres. Après tous ce qu'il avait fait pour eux, et c'était comme ça qu'ils le remerciaient.

Harry creusa plus dans sa mémoire et eut un sentiment que peut-être que ses soi-disant meilleurs amis avaient insisté pour venir au DdM juste pour pouvoir garder l'œil sur lui. Harry ne serait pas surpris si ce vieux salaud avait tout prévu depuis le début. Bon, Harry pensa, oublie les, à partir d'aujourd'hui, ils ne valaient plus le temps qu'il passait avec eux. S'ils avaient des problèmes ils pouvaient se débrouiller par eux-mêmes ou juste mourir, il n'en aurait rien à foutre.

Enfin, un vieux sorcier et sa femme arrivèrent au portail. Un instant plus tard, Harry était sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il marcha prudemment sur les rues, s'assurant de ne foncer dans personne. Harry devait arriver rapidement à Gringotts. La dernière chose qu'il désirait était de se faire reconnaître. Quinze minutes plus tard, il était dans le hall et alla dans les toilettes publiques les plus proches. Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et s'assura que son déguisement était toujours intact. Il chercha un guichet. Quand il eut trouvé ce qu'il voulait, il se mit dans la file pour attendre son tour.

Harry était devant le comptoir, et balaya rapidement du regard la zone. Il voulait être sur qu'il n'y avait personne qui pourrait reconnaître sa voix, et dit : « Excusez-moi, monsieur. J'aimerais avoir un compte de toutes mes possessions avant d'aller à mon coffre. »

Le Gobelin le regarda de haut pendant une minute et rugit : « Clé s'il vous plait ! »

Harry donna sa clé au Gobelin. Il prit la clé et dit : « Ah, Monsieur Potter, nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt. Nous avons juste envoyé notre lettre ce matin. »

Harry regarda le Gobelin d'un air perplexe et dit : « Quelle lettre ? »

Le Gobelin répliqua : « La lettre concernant les dernières volontés et le testament de Sirius Black évidemment. »

Harry sentit comme si une boule de glace descendait de sa gorge dans son estomac, et répondit : « Désolé, je ne savais pas que de telles choses pouvaient être traitées si rapidement dans le monde sorcier. Où dois-je aller ? »

Le Gobelin lui envoya un regard bizarre et dit : « Suivez le corridor de l'aile nord et rentrer à la cinquième porte sur votre droite, s'il vous plait. »

Harry reprit sa clé et suivit les indications du Gobelin. Il atteignit la cinquième porte et vit la plaque **_Testaments et fidéicommis._**

Il tapa à la porte, et une voix sonore dit : « Entrez ! »

Harry ouvrit doucement la porte et avança vers le Gobelin assis derrière un bureau. Il regarda le Gobelin, et, à sa surprise, reconnut qui c'était.

Il dit : « Gripsec ! C'est bien toi ? »

Le Gobelin le regarda avec un regard curieux, Harry, voyant la confusion du Gobelin, dit rapidement : « Désolé Monsieur, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. »

Gripsec secoua sa tête et répondit : « Ce n'est pas ca Monsieur. C'est juste que la plupart des sorciers ne s'embêtent pas à retenir le nom d'un Gobelin, et encore moins ses caractéristiques physiques. La plupart des sorciers et sorcières ne nous apprécie pas vraiment. » Gripsec termina sa dernière phrase avec un regard perplexe sur son visage.

Harry regarda Gripsec avec un visage triste et répondit : « Je ne fais pas vraiment partie de 'la plupart des sorciers' Gripsec. J'ai été élevé par des moldus et ai été discriminé toute ma vie. Avec les années, je suis devenu ami avec un Elfe, un Centaure, un Loup-garou, un demi-Géant, et avec votre permission, j'aimerais vous considérer aussi comme un ami. »

Le Gobelin semblait abasourdi pour quelques secondes, mais sourit, ou fit ce qui devait être un sourire pour un Gobelin. Cela semblait plus être un cas aigu de constipation selon Harry.

Gripsec retrouva finalement sa voix et dit : « J'ai entendu de plusieurs de nos sources que vous étiez en effet un sorcier unique Mr Potter. J'aimerais bien être considéré comme votre ami si vous le voulez. Pour que vous puissiez savoir ce qu'il se passe, je serai votre conseiller aujourd'hui. Je m'occuperai de la lecture du testament, et de tout autre affaire que vous désirez. Avant que l'on ne commence, il y a une lettre laissée par Sirius Orion Black à votre égard. A son décès, nous devions vous donner cette lettre. » Gripsec prit la lettre avec attention et la donna à Harry.

Harry regarda la lettre, apeuré de devoir l'ouvrir. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir. Après une minute, et avec des mains tremblantes, Harry prit la lettre et l'ouvrit.

* * *

_Cher Harry_

_Si tu es en train de lire cette lettre, alors j'ai sans doute fait quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide, ou alors j'ai été là où même les anges n'osent pas s'aventurer. Quel que soit ce qui s'est passé, ne t'avise pas de t'accuser de ma mort ! Si je suis mort en te protégeant, en me battant contre des BranleMort (Deathwanker), alors je suis mort en homme heureux._

_Il n'y a pas de meilleure chose que de mourir en donnant ta vie à quelqu'un que tu aimes. Ta mère et ton père l'avaient compris. Maintenant, je peux au moins regarder James et Lily dans les yeux sans avoir honte. Je suis désolé d'avoir perdu ces 13 dernières années Harry. Tu as été collé chez les Dursley à cause de mes décisions impulsives._

_Pendant que Dumbledore me gardait piégé dans cette horrible maison, je n'arrêtais pas de rêver de combien de différentes façons j'aurais pu battre ces merdes de moldus pitoyables. Je donnerais tous ce que j'ai pour ravoir ces 13 années de ma vie. Le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés dans la Cabane Hurlante a changé ma vie. Ce jour, non seulement tu as cru en moi, mais tu m'as aussi empêché de faire une chose irréfléchie._

_Ce jour, j'ai senti le poids du monde se détacher de mes épaules. Tu as tellement souffert pour quelqu'un de si jeune, mais tu n'as jamais abandonné quelque chose. Ton amour de la vie, ta ténacité et ta bravoure m'ont poussé à t'aimer de plus en plus à chaque jour qui passait. Tu es vraiment le fils de ton père. James serait si fier._

_Je t'aime comme si tu étais mon propre fils, Harry. Le meilleur conseil que je peux te donner est de survivre aux trahisons, de prendre ta revanche mais, à la fin, passe à autre chose. La vie est si courte et si précieuse. Harry, n'oublie jamais de vivre ta vie au maximum. Trouve ton amour et fais plein de petits Potter. Quand le temps viendra, on se reverra, mais ce ne sera pas avant longtemps, je veux que tu vives jusqu'à un age avancé. _

_Ne doute jamais de ta valeur personnelle, tu mérites de l'amour et du respect. Je veux que tu saches que tu es un sorcier très puissant. Tu ne deviendras que plus puissant avec le temps. Je dois te dire, il y a eu une prophétie de faite sur toi avant que tu ne naisses. Je me suis souvent battu avec Dumbledore pour qu'il te la révèle, mais il m'a toujours forcé au silence._

_En regardant en arrière, j'aurais du lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. S'il ne te l'as toujours pas révélée, alors tu sais qu'il y en a une et tu devrais forcer Dumbledore à te la révéler. Dumbledore peut sembler vouloir faire le bien Harry, mais il a vécu trop longtemps. Il ne peut plus voir le coût émotionnel de ses décisions. Il est tellement pris par les idées générales qu'il a perdu de vue les choses tangibles dans la vie._

_Souviens-toi de ça Harry, la manière dont tu choisis de vivre ta vie ne regarde que toi. Tu es pris par tous ces événements. Cette sale guerre t'a privé de tellement de choses juste parce qu'un maniaque a de sérieux problèmes avec ces parents._

_Souviens-toi, tu n'es pas obligé de suivre Dumbledore pour te battre dans cette guerre. Tu peux le faire d'après tes propres termes. Dans l'éventualité où quelque chose devait m'arriver, j'ai essayé d'avoir les papiers d'administrations pour ton émancipation approuvés. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas pu le faire puisque je suis toujours considéré comme un criminel. _

_Dieu merci, Gringotts ne reconnaît pas l'autorité du ministère dans les affaires d'argent et d'héritage. Je suppose que je devrais aussi remercier ma chère mère pour avoir oublié de changer le testament de la famille. Elle ne m'avait pas encore enlevé comme héritier unique de la fortune de la famille avant de mourir. Harry, il y a moyen de faire certaines choses sans aller voir le ministère. Demande à ton conseiller pour quelques solutions pour la magie du premier cycle. Ne sous-estime jamais les Gobelins, Harry, ils ont accès à des informations qui te laisseraient abasourdi._

_Dernièrement, dis-toi bien ça, il n'y a pas de magie noire ni blanche. Il n'y a que la magie et l'intention. Avec l'argent que je te lègue, achète-toi ce sont tu as besoin et apprends le plus que tu peux sur les magies noires et blanches. Les moldus ont une expression : _combats le feu par le feu_. Dumbledore n'a jamais compris ça. Mon dernier conseil est, quand tu as des problèmes, ça aide de penser comme un Maraudeur. Apprends à penser en dehors de la sagesse conventionnelle, pense en-dehors de la boite. _

_Bon maintenant c'est fini pour tous les trucs sentimentaux. Terminons ça. Je soussigné, Sirius Orion Black, sain de corps et d'esprit, déclare par la présente léguer toutes mes possessions aux personnes suivantes :_

_Harry, si tu ne le sais pas, tu es vachement riche. Eh oui gamin, j'ai demandé à ton conseiller de s'assurer que tu te gâtes un max avant que tu ne quittes Gringotts aujourd'hui. Je te laisse l'entièreté du contenu du Coffre Familial des Black. Cela comprend des bijoux, des armes, des livres, et bien sûr des Galions. Je te lègue également une copropriété en Floride (Key West Florida), une villa en France, une maison de plaisance en Suède, et un manoir en Grèce._

_Dis-toi bien que tout ça ne comprend pas la fortune de la famille Potter. Elle est sans doute encore plus grande que celle des Black. Les Potter sont une très ancienne famille Harry. Tu voudras peut-être vérifier l'état de l'héritage des Potter. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, Dumbledore s'était fait gardien de ton coffre personnel (pas le coffre familial). Personne ne peut se nommer gardien du Coffre de la Famille Potter, à part un Potter bien sûr. Je sais que Dumbledore a essayé, mais les Gobelins l'ont envoyé sur les roses. _

_Dans tous les cas, c'aurait dut être Remus qui devait être le gardien de ton coffre personnel. Tes parents m'avaient désignés moi en premier et Remus en second pour ça. Je ne peux qu'espérer que Dumbledore t'a tout dit à propos de ton héritage familial lors de tes 11 ans. J'en doute. Je peux me tromper, mais je pense qu'il y a quelque chose concernant l'abus de confiance, manquement aux obligations ou quelque chose comme ça._

_Si tu n'as pas été informé de ton héritage alors tu dois t'enquérir à propos de ça. Si je me souviens bien la loi, elle dit que si quelque information concernant ton héritage ne t'a pas été divulguée, alors tu as le droit d'enlever ton Gardien de ton fond personnel. Tu devras vérifier ça avec les Gobelins._

_Je te donne aussi Grimmauld Place, en copropriété avec le dernier des Maraudeurs survivant, mon bon ami Remus Lupin. Je lègue également les sommes suivantes aux personnes suivantes. Elles seront contactées durant l'été pour la lecture de ce testament :_

_Remus Lupin : 3 000 000 galions et une maison de plaisance en Ecosse._

_Nymphadora Tonks : 3 000 000 galions._

_Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley et Hermione Granger, je lègue à chacun d'entre vous 50 000 galions pour vous aider, et pour avoir été mes amis durant plusieurs années._

_Arthur et Molly Weasley reçoivent 500 000 galions, en reconnaissance de leur support pendant plusieurs années._

_Je donne aussi la permission à Albus Dumbledore de continuer à utiliser Grimmauld Place, contre mon meilleur jugement, pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry, ce n'est qu'une suggestion, mais tu peux fermer le Coffre de la Famille Black et tout mettre dans le Coffre de la Famille Potter. Ce sera alors plus facile pour gérer les biens et les avoirs de la famille Potter. Eh bien c'est fini._

_Avec mon amour éternel,_

_Sirius Orion Black (Patmol)

* * *

_

Après avoir fini de lire le testament, Harry fondit complètement en larmes, pleurant comme jamais encore il n'avait pleuré. Il s'apitoya sur toute l'injustice du monde, tous les torts qui lui avaient été faits, toutes les trahisons, et ressentit tellement de colère qu'il se laissa aller complètement.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh » A cet instant, les yeux d'Harry brillaient comme des boules de néon vert. Soudainement, le vase de verre du bureau de Gripsec se brisa. Les portrais pendus au mur se cassèrent en deux. Les Gobelins étaient complètement effrayés. Harry pleura pendant encore 15 minutes et reprit finalement contrôle de ses émotions. Il regarda le désordre qu'il avait fait et s'excusa abondamment à Gripsec et aux autres Gobelins. Ils lui dirent que d'après les circonstances, ce n'était pas grave. Aucun mal n'était fait et les objets furent réparés immédiatement.

Après avoir réfléchi une minute, Harry demanda à Gripsec pourquoi il n'avait jamais été informé de l'existence du Coffre de la Famille Potter. Gripsec lui répondit « Vous étiez supposé en avoir été informé par votre Gardien quand vous aviez atteint l'âge de 11 ans. Si vous n'en avez pas été informé, alors, d'après les lois convenue entre Gringotts et le Magenmagot par les décrets financiers de 1492, paragraphe 6, partie D, je cite :

'Les devoirs du Gardien sont d'informer l'héritier des possessions de la famille durant l'année de son onzième anniversaire.' »

Gripsec expliqua que ça avait été mis en place pour que l'héritier puisse apprendre à gérer ses biens et soit préparé à traiter toutes les affaires de sa famille au moment où il atteignait l'âge de la majorité. A ce moment, l'héritier pouvait réclamer l'héritage complet. Pour ne pas vous avoir informé de vos possessions, Mr. Dumbledore a manqué aux obligations du contrat de Gardien qu'il a rentré avec la mort de Mr et Mme Potter. Donc vous pouvez légalement supprimer ses accès à vos comptes et vous transférer à vous-même le contrôle de vos comptes.

Harry cria : « Faites le immédiatement ! »

Gripsec répondit : « Monsieur, cela va prendre plusieurs heures pour finir les papiers administratifs, désirez-vous attendre ? »

Harry lui répondit : « Oui, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire ici. Gripsec, je prévois d'acheter beaucoup de choses dans les mondes moldu et sorcier et je vais vraisemblablement faire des achats assez importants. Est-ce que vous avez un système pour que je ne doive pas me trimballer avec un gros sac de galions partout où je vais ? »

Gripsec sourit et lui dit : « Bien sûr Monsieur, nous avons des cartes de crédit moldues. On peut mettre une limite d'utilisation de maximum 200 000 galions. On a aussi un équivalent magique. C'est assez neuf, et est accepté par tous les magasins magiques. La carte pourra utiliser maximum 300 000 galions. »

Voyant le regard perplexe d'Harry, Gripsec élabora en disant : « Ces sommes sont déterminées d'après la valeur nette de votre compte, Mr Potter. Ces limites sont mises en place pour que vous ne dépassiez pas ce que vous avez gagné en intérêt. Pour votre information, vos cartes de crédit ne fonctionneront qu'avec votre signature magique. »

Gripsec poursuivit en disant : « Les deux cartes montreront aussi que vous avez 18 ans. Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune seigneur (lord), elles sont totalement sûres. Les frais administratifs sont de 40 galions par mois. Grâce à votre statut de client privilégié, nous vous délivrerons un ensemble de chèques qui vous permettrons de dépenser un maximum de 1 de la valeur nette totale de votre compte. Nous pouvons aussi vous délivrer un passeport et une carte d'identité moldue pour prouver que vous êtes majeur. Ces cartes ne sont pas traçables, et elles vous éviteront tous problèmes légaux moldus pour le futur. »

Harry donna un sourire sauvage à Gripsec, et lui répondit : « Cela remplit plus que parfaitement mes besoins Gripsec. Je prendrais le tout. »

Gripsec demanda alors à Harry de choisir un motif pour chaque carte. Harry choisit une fleur de lys (Lily en anglais) pour sa carte moldue et un Griffon pour sa carte sorcière. Gripsec activa le sceau de Gringotts et demanda à Harry de mettre son pouce sur le carré argenté au dessus à gauche de chaque carte. Harry accomplit le rituel et sentit une chaleur émaner de chaque carte.

Gripsec continua et dit : « Maintenant Mr Potter, vos cartes sont activées. Elles ont été marquées à votre signature magique. Personne ne pourra utiliser ces cartes excepté vous-même. »

Maintenant qu'Harry était au courant de la fortune de la famille Potter, il voulait savoir l'état de son héritage, et donc il dit : « Gripsec, quel est la valeur actuelle de l'héritage Potter et quelles sont ses possessions ? »

Gripsec sourit à Harry et cria : « Elmrook ! J'ai besoin du livre des possessions des Potter immédiatement. »

Elmrook revint dix minutes plus tard et donna le livre à Gripsec. Gripsec l'ouvrit et l'examina quelques instants, avant de dire : « A ce mois-ci Mr Potter, vos biens financiers ont une valeur nette de 3 823 470 200 galions. Ceci ne comprend pas les terrains, propriétés, bijoux, pierres précieuses, livres, armes et autres objets trop nombreux pour pouvoir être mentionnés que vous possédez. »

Harry s'évanouit presque à l'instant, mais réussit à crier : « Bon sang Gripsec ! »

Gripsec gloussa, amusé par la réaction de l'héritier des Potter. Il dit finalement : « Mr Potter vous êtes actuellement l'un des 3 plus riches sorciers d'Europe. Je me dois d'ajouter que vous êtes un des clients les plus estimés de Gringotts, Monsieur. »

Harry laissa l'information pénétrer son esprit, et après un instant il dit : « Gripsec, qui est mon conseiller financier actuel et qui l'a désigné ? »

Gripsec lui répondit : « Laissez-moi une seconde Monsieur. » Gripsec revint avec un autre livre. « Votre conseiller financier actuel est Goldbrick et c'est Albus Dumbledore qui l'a désigné. »

Harry, réfléchissant tout haut, dit : « Eh bien Dumbledore, espèce de sale fils de pute, tu as réussi à me trahir une fois de plus. » Gripsec, pendant ce temps, était assez intrigué par la haine que Mr Potter semblait avoir à la mention du nom de Dumbledore.

Harry remarqua le regard curieux du Gobelin et, pour quelque raison inconnue, décida d'informer le Gobelin sur sa vie jusqu'à maintenant. Harry entreprit de lui dire tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait fait. Des Dursley jusqu'au DdM. Gripsec était choqué de savoir que l'un des sorcier les plus riches d'Europe avait été traité tellement mal. Harry ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à le faire, mais il trouvait que le fait de parler à Gripsec à propos de toutes ses épreuves était assez apaisant.

Harry décida de faire une décision qui changerait sa vie directement, et dit : « Gripsec, est-ce qu'un conseiller financier désigné par moi-même pour passer en revue mes biens aurait un job à temps complet pour Gringotts ? »

Gripsec répliqua : « Oui Monsieur, en fait, gérer vos possessions, qui font partie des plus gros comptes actuellement tenus à Gringotts viendrait avec beaucoup de prestige et d'avantages Monsieur. »

Gripsec envoya un regard intrigué à Harry et demanda : « Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question Monsieur ? »

Harry sourit et dit : « Eh bien, il se trouve que je vous fais confiance. Vous m'avez toujours été courtois et serviable. J'ai un sixième sens avec les gens, et je vous trouve fiable. Si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais vous engager comme mon conseiller financier personnel. »

Gripsec regarda Harry et tomba presque de sa chaise. Harry, toujours souriant, demanda : « Alors, vous acceptez ? »

Gripsec ne pouvait pas en croire sa chance. Cela serait augmenterait de loin son statut parmi les Gobelins, sans mentionner qu'il appréciait réellement le jeune sorcier. Gripsec sentait qu'il avait la capacité et le savoir pour gérer correctement un compte de cette taille.

Gripsec sortit de ses pensées et dit : « Oui Mr Potter, j'accepte. C'est un grand honneur pour moi. Je ne vous faillirais pas Monsieur. » Harry sourit et indiqua à Gripsec de continuer.

Gripsec dit : « Apprenez ceci Mr Potter, gérer votre compte sera un travail à temps plein, puisqu'il est énorme, et s'étend à travers beaucoup de pays. Cela sera mon activité principale. Ma richesse et mon statut Gobelin seront maintenant liés à vous. Restez assuré que je garderai tout le temps votre intérêt à l'esprit. Dernièrement, vous pouvez ne pas le savoir, mais aucun gobelin ne se souvient d'un sorcier faisant confiance à un Gobelin à ce niveau. Vous êtes très spécial Mr Potter. » Harry ne savait alors pas combien sa décision de ce jour affecterait le monde sorcier.

Harry leva les yeux vers Gripsec, réalisant qu'il avait retenu sa respiration, et dit : « Merci Gripsec, je pense que nous ferons de bonnes affaires ensembles. Je vais aller visiter le Coffre des Potter pendant que vous finissez les papiers administratifs. Quand je reviendrai nous signerons les documents restants. »

Harry réfléchit une minute et dit : « Gripsec, savez-vous si le contenu du Coffre des Black a déjà été transféré dans le Coffre des Potter ? »

Gripsec répondit : « Oui Monsieur, nous avons fini ce matin. »

Harry sourit et répliqua : « Très bien et merci. »

Gripsec appela : « Zorak ! Mr Potter va faire un tour dans le Coffre de la Famille Potter. »

Zorak arriva et dit : « Par ici Monsieur »

Harry suivit Zorak jusqu'au chariot et ils partirent vers le Coffre Potter. Harry remarqua qu'ils avaient déjà passé son coffre personnel et qu'ils allaient de plus en plus profondément dans le sous-sol. Il remarqua également des Trolls, et une sorte de dragons qu'il n'avait jamais vu ni entendu parler de. Finalement, après ce qu'il pensait être 20 minutes, il commença à voir des noms comme Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Rogue, Dumbledore, Abbott, Fudge,…

Zorak vit qu'Harry regardait les coffres et l'informa qu'ils étaient maintenant dans la partie la plus profonde de Gringotts et que les Coffres jusqu'au 50 appartenaient aux plus anciennes familles de sang-pur. Ils atteignirent finalement la porte du Coffre 2. Cela intrigua Harry, il ne savait pas que penser. Zorak remarqua encore son regard perplexe.

« Mr Potter, vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais comme l'indique le numéro de votre Coffre, votre famille est l'une des plus ancienne de sang pur en Europe. »

Ils sortirent du chariot, et se dirigèrent vers un petit piédestal. Il était fait d'une colonne de marbre noir de 1,20 m (4 pieds) avec un bol taillé en obsidienne, et d'anciennes runes Celtiques se trouvaient à son dessus. Le Gobelin indiqua à Harry qu'il devrait prendre le couteau et faire couler un peu de son sang dans le bol, qui l'absorberait. En faisant ça, les anciennes protections le reconnaîtront comme le vrai héritier du sang des Potter, ou bien elles le tueront.

Harry marcha jusqu'à la colonne de marbre, et fit ce que Zorak lui avait dit de faire. Lorsque le sang toucha l'intérieur du bol, il y eut une lumière pourpre qui entoura le Coffre. La lumière changea de rouge à or, et ensuite à un bleu suave. « Le Coffre vous a reconnu comme le digne héritier des Potter. » l'informa Zorak.

Zorak continua et dit : « Vous pouvez maintenant passer les protections et entrer dans le Coffre. Vous devez mettre votre main droite sur la porte près du Griffon, et crier 'Héritier des Potter'. Le coffre devrait s'ouvrir pour vous. »

Harry fit ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire, et quelques secondes après avoir mis ses mains sur la porte et avoir crié 'Héritier des Potter', il y eut un grand grincement, comme si le Coffre n'avait pas été ouvert depuis une très longe période. Il y eut un grand sifflement, l'air frais rentrant soudainement dans la large caverne.

Harry avait imaginé plein de choses quand il découvrit qu'il était l'héritier d'un Coffre de sangs purs. Ces pensées n'étaient rien comparées à la réalité. Le moment après qu'il ait passé les portes du Coffre, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la taille énorme du Coffre. Il devait y avoir des centaines de boites noires couvertes avec des runes magiques et des images. Les boites étaient faites d'un granit noir poli, elles étaient empilées cinq par cinq et remplies jusqu'au bord de Galions, Noises et Mornilles.

Harry vit aussi du coté gauche du coffre qu'il y avait 12 autres même boites de granit, mais elles étaient plus petites. Elles étaient remplies de diamants, saphirs, émeraudes, rubis et améthystes. Plus loin dans le coffre, toujours sur le coté gauche se trouvait une énorme bibliothèque, remplie de livres. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la bibliothèque, Harry remarqua qu'elle était remplie d'anciens tomes sur différents sujets, dont les charmes, la métamorphose, DCFM, Magie Noire, Runes, Arithmancie, Magie du Sang, et Rituels. Il y avait un pupitre devant la collection de livres. Il y avait un livre contenant tous les titres et de courts résumés des livres de la bibliothèque.

Zorak mentionna que certains de ces livres n'avaient jamais été publiés et étaient extrêmement rares. Comment il le savait, Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Après la bibliothèque se trouvaient plusieurs tables pleines d'armes. Encore une fois, il y avait un livre reprenant tous les types d'armes disponibles et la magie dont elles étaient imprégnées. Harry en essaya quelques unes pour voir si certaines d'entre elles lui iraient bien. Malheureusement, il ne se sentait à l'aise avec aucunes d'entre elles. Elles semblaient trop grandes ou encombrantes. Il voulait quelque chose comme un Katana japonais, qu'il avait vu en regardant un film moldu sur la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale. Harry décida de ne pas prendre pour le moment d'armes de son coffre.

Harry continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une très vieille malle reposant au bout de la table d'armes. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit que la malle avait deux compartiments remplis de ce qui semblait être différents métaux et d'autres échantillons de minerais. Bizarre, se dit-il. Il y avait également deux livres écrits par un certain Damien Potter. Un des livres parlait de la théorie de minage (extraction de minerais). L'autre parlait lui du raffinage (dans le sens purifier) des minerais et métaux. Harry survola quelques pages et fut immédiatement fasciné par le sujet.

Ces livres emblaient contenir de nombreux sorts dont il n'avait encore jamais entendu parler. Il y avait un troisième livre qui parlait de la théorie sur l'art de la réalisation d'armes. Harry aurait sans doute besoin d'acquérir un livre plus récent, spécialement pour la réalisation de Katanas japonais, mais ces livres étaient déjà un bon début pour la théorie. Harry se dit qu'il aurait besoin d'armes autres que sa baguette assez rapidement.

Une chose est sure, pensa Harry, la plupart des Mangemorts de nos jours ne penseraient jamais à une attaque avec une épée. Savoir se battre avec une épée pouvait servir d'élément de surprise. Puisqu'aucune des armes disponibles ici ne lui allaient, il décida qu'il se ferait la sienne en temps opportun, même s'il devait extraire les matériaux lui-même. Regardant à la date d'impression des livres, il y lit qu'ils avaient été imprimés en 1638. Wow ca date, se dit-il. Il devrait aller voir si Fleury & Bott possédaient une version plus récente de ces titres.

Tout au bout du mur, il vit une autre malle. Celle-ci semblait n'être vieille que de quelques décennies. Il y avait une lettre déposée sur le dessus du coffre. Il se dirigea vers elle et regarda la lettre, elle était adressée à son nom. Il l'ouvrit et commença à lire :

* * *

_**A Harry James Potter**_

_Salut fils, si tu lis cette lettre, alors nous avons échoué, et n'avons jamais eu la chance de te voir grandir. On est désolé fils. J'espère juste que nous sommes morts en te sauvant. Albus nous a dit que Voldemort était après nous à cause d'une prophétie qui te concerne, faite par Trelawney elle-même._

_Je n'ai jamais beaucoup cru à toutes ces choses, mais apparemment Voldemort y croit. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elles sont vraies, qui peut le dire ? Au final ca ne change rien, ta mère et moi avons fait la seule chose que nous pouvions pour te protéger, on s'est caché. Ta mère et moi voulons juste que tu saches que nous voulons que tu sois heureux et que tu vives une vie aussi normale que possible._

_**Salut mon poussin, c'est maman. Je sais que je suis partiale, mais tu es le plus beau bébé du monde. Nous t'aimons tous les deux très fort et ferions tout pour toi mon amour. Il y a tant de choses que nous voulons te dire, mais comment mettre toute l'expérience et les conseils d'une vie en une lettre ? Nous ne pouvons pas le faire.**_

_**La meilleure chose que nous pouvons faire est de s'assurer que tu sois avec quelqu'un que nous avons choisi, qui t'aimera et te protégera sans condition. Notre premier choix fut Sirius Black, ton parrain. Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup, et ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Notre deuxième choix est Remus Lupin, nous sommes au courant de son problème mensuel, mais des dispositions ont été prises pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes. Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, connaît nos désirs et nous a assurés qu'ils seraient respectés. **_

_**Il n'est pas question que tu ailles vivre avec ma sœur, haïssable. Bien, c'est fini pour ca. Mon seul désir pour toi, mon fils, est que tu soies heureux. Souviens-toi Harry, nous ne sommes peut-être pas là en chair et en os, mais notre esprit sera toujours là, pour te surveiller. Vis une vie magnifique mon fils.**_

_Hé bébé, ce que ta mère a dit compte aussi pour moi. Je t'aime plus que je ne pourrais le dire mon fils. La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'étais encore plus fier qu'un paon dans un poulailler. Si tu n'en as pas été informé, tu es le fils d'un Maraudeur, et dans cette malle se trouvent plusieurs carnets détaillant tous les charmes, et techniques de métamorphose que l'on a utilisés pour nos exploits._

_Cela comprend des notes, de comment devenir un animagus jusqu'à la création de la carte des Maraudeurs. Amuse-toi bien mon fils, et souviens-toi que la vie n'est rien sans le rire. Quoi que tu fasses, ne laisse pas ta mère savoir que tu as ces carnets. Nan, pour qui je me prends, elle est sans doute déjà au courant. Je n'ai jamais réussi à la duper. Elle a toujours été le cerveau dans la famille._

_Une dernière chose avant que je n'oublie, cette malle possède quatre compartiments, les deux derniers ont d'assez grands espaces de stockage, un placard et plusieurs grandes étagères. Il y a un charme d'allégement et un de rétrécissement avec. C'est super utile quand tu fais beaucoup de shopping. Le charme _Reducio _est l'_Engorgio_ servent à agrandir ou rétrécir la malle. Il y a aussi un charme d'allégement permanent. La malle est aussi charmée pour être résistante au temps et à la plupart des sorts. Elle est également charmée pour que seul son propriétaire puisse y accéder. Pour lier la malle à ta signature magique, dis seulement _Manifestat-Omnis-Milare

_**Au revoir mon fils**_

_**On t'aime, Maman et papa

* * *

**_

Harry continua à regarder la lettre et commença à sangloter. C'avait été un enfer pour ses émotions, se dit-il. Il laissa ses larmes couler librement pour une dizaine de minutes. Ca lui faisait bien d'exprimer un peu sa peine. L se laissa ressentir la perte de ses parents une fois de plus.

Bon sang, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ses parents soient encore vivants. Il sécha ses yeux avec l'arrière de ses mains et se recomposa. Il se remémora alors la partie sur les vœux de sa mère le concernant, et soudainement, une rage aveuglante l'envahit. Ce bon vieux Dumbledore avait réussi à les trahir eux aussi, se dit Harry. Dieu est mon témoin, je trouverai un moyen de le faire payer, jura Harry au ciel. Il mit sa lettre dans sa poche et en fit plusieurs copies. Il demanda alors à Zorak s'il pouvait mettre un charme de rétrécissement sur la malle à minerais. Il rangerait son contenu dans un des compartiments de la malle la plus récente. Zorak fit ce qui lui était demandé et rétrécit la malle. Harry mit ensuite le minerais dans le premier compartiment de sa nouvelle malle.

Harry retourna alors aux coffres de cristaux et, étant autorisé à en prendre, il en prit une bonne portion de chaque type de bijou. Il les rangea dans le deuxième compartiment de sa malle. Beaucoup de pierres précieuses étaient utilisées pour stocker et focaliser de l'énergie magique, il pensait donc qu'ils pourraient être utiles pendant ses études. Il marcha ensuite vers la bibliothèque et choisit un livre pour chaque discipline de la magie disponible. Beaucoup d'entre eux venaient des Black.

Harry choisit des livres sur les Charmes avancés, et Métamorphose. Il remarqua un livre de potions nommé Tomes Asana Potentate, aussi connu sous le titre de Grande Bible des Potions. Il prit également un livre sur les Runes Anciennes, l'Arithmancie, la Théorie Magique, le Transplanage, les Duels/DCFM, et la Magie Noire. Il alla dans sa malle et rangea tous les livres sur les étagères. Il finit par prendre plus de 100 livres en tout. Il sortit de sa malle et ferma le couvercle. Maintenant était le moment de s'approprier cette malle, se dit-il. Il mit donc ses mains sur la poignée et dit _Manifestat-Omnis-Milare_. Une aura violacée entoura la malle quelques secondes. Ensuite, mettant sa main sur la poignée, il dit _Reducio_, la malle se rétrécit jusqu'à la taille d'un jeu de carte. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au Coffre incroyable et sortit.

Harry ne pouvait croire à la chance qu'il avait eue. Il pensa à l'utilité de la malle multi-compartiments, qui était charmée pour être allégée et rétrécie pour tenir dans sa poche. Ce serait parfait pour ranger tous ses achats d'aujourd'hui. Il pensa alors à la malle sorcière de Fol-Œil, avec ses sept compartiments, qu'il avait vue à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Harry commença à formuler une idée. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à trouver un endroit où rester. Il se dit que vivre dans une malle serait peut-être une solution parfaite à beaucoup de ses problèmes. S'il pouvait acquérir une malle magique comme celle de Fol-Œil, mais plus perfectionnée, alors ses problèmes seraient résolus. Il avait besoin d'une malle magique qui avait un logement et une salle d'entrainement complètement développés. Elle devait aussi être portative.

Si Harry apprenait à mettre le charme Fidelitas sur sa malle, alors il pourrait transporter sa malle et être en sécurité partout où il allait. Ce serait la meilleure solution, pensa-t-il. Harry adopterait la stratégie des tortues. Emportez votre maison partout où vous allez. Après cette petite réflexion, Harry avait un petit sourire sur son visage, et il commença à rassembler ses affaires.

Avant d'avoir quitté son Coffre, Harry avait remarqué une petite boite en chêne, couverte de runes. La boite était posée sur une table, sur le coté. Il y avait des gravures dessus, qui disaient 'Propriétés'. Il ouvrit un tiroir et y trouva plus ou moins 15 parchemins. Ils listaient les propriétés des Potter. Il décida de prendre la boite et de jeter un coup d'œil aux parchemins plus tard.

Harry décida qu'il en avait fini pour le moment et dit : « Très bien Zorak, allons voir Gripsec. » Ils atteignirent le hall et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Gripsec, pour finir les papiers administratifs restants. Gripsec vit deux personnes se dirigeant vers lui et reconnut son nouvel associé. Il dit : « Mr Potter, avez-vous pu prendre ce dont vous aviez besoin de votre Coffre ? »

Harry sourit et répondit : « Oui Gripsec, Zorak m'a été très utile. »

Gripsec sourit en retour et répliqua : « Bien, les documents pour enlever à Albus Dumbledore son rôle de Gardien et pour vous désigner vous-même comme votre propre gardien et moi-même comme votre conseiller financier sont prêts. Veuillez s'il vous plait signer les pages suivantes. »

Harry signa les papiers avec une joie débordante. Enlever au directeur sa position de gardien de compte envers Harry était la première étape d'une longue série pour enlever le salaud de sa vie. Il était maintenant son curateur exclusif, et déclara Gripsec comme étant dorénavant son conseiller financier personnel, gestionnaire et contact officiel à Gringotts.

Harry réfléchit une seconde, et décida de tenter sa chance. Il dit : « Gripsec, tu connais des parties de mon histoire personnelle avec Voldemort, et le fait qu'il est de retour. J'essaie de trouver une manière d'éviter les problèmes constants de Dumbledore et du Ministère. Je dois trouver un moyen de faire de la magie sans être détecté pour utilisation de magie en étant mineur. J'ai aussi besoin de plus de temps pour pouvoir m'entrainer correctement. Est-ce que tu connais des contacts qui pourraient m'aider à éviter d'être repéré par le Ministère ? »

Gripsec lui fit un sourire sauvage et répondit : « Mr Potter, s'il est une chose que nous les Gobelins avons appris avec le temps, c'est qu'avec le bon prix, presque tout est possible dans un monde magique. Je vais préparer une liste de contacts pour vous tout de suite Monsieur. »

Gripsec ajouta : « Ne vous en faites pas Harry, toutes nos affaires restent hors du contrôle de n'importe lequel gouvernement, et d'enregistrements. Vous avez seulement besoin de rester prudent jusqu'à ce que vous soyez majeur, en Juillet prochain. J'aurai une liste pour vous dans 10 minutes. »

Harry avait un nouveau respect pour les Gobelins. Chaque fois qu'ils pouvaient gêner le Ministère, ils le feraient les deux pieds en avant. Ils avaient soufferts autant que lui, si pas plus, à leurs mains. Oui, se dit Harry, il avait fait une très bonne décision en travaillant avec les Gobelins. Il se souvint aussi de devoir demander à Gripsec combien de temps il leur restait selon la loi pour informer Dumbledore des nouvelles dispositions.

Gripsec l'informa que, d'après la loi, il avait jusqu'au 20 aout pour informer Dumbledore des changements. Harry aimait bien cette date. Il espérait être bien avancé dans ses plans et être libéré de l'emprise de Dumbledore au moment où il le découvrirait.

* * *

(1) Muffin : Petit pain rond cuit dans un moule, qui se mange en général grillé ou beurré.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des review, j'apprécie vraiment:D Je vais répondre à vos questions ici directement le tout en vrac.

Ce ne sera pas un Harry/Tonks. Ce sera un HP/OC. Je pense que Tonks choisira le camp d'harry, mais je n'en suis pas sur, je me souviens plus (lol).

La question sur la découverte de la trahison de Ron et Hermione n'a pas besoin de reponse je pense...

Harry rencontrera le Serpent du temple au chapitre suivant ou prochain.

Harry ne s'occupera pas des membres de L'OdP avant quelques chapitres. Vous verrez bien leur réactions (qui seront différentes selon les personnages).

un merci particulier à legion, qui m'a laissé une grande review ;D

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le chapitre suivant, il est vachement long (18 pages contre 12 pour celui-ci). En tout cas il me faudra pluq qu'une semaine, surtout que mon prof de francais semble avoir décidé de nous donner autant de gros travaux que possible en un min de temps (3 grosses présentations de prévues pour un mois de cours!).

Posté le 26/09/05, 8600 mots.


	5. Shopping Partie 1

**Chapitre 4 : « Shopping - partie 1 »**

R&R please!

DISCLAIMER : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des lieux créés et possédés par JK Rowling et tous les éditeurs, producteurs,… qui vont avec. L'auteur et le traducteur (c moi ca !) ne gagnent pas d'argent en écrivant et traduisant cette fanfiction. L'histoire en elle-même appartient à Vorlon666. Je ne fais que la traduire de l'anglais…

NdA : $Fourchelangue$

* * *

Au moment où Harry quittait Gringotts, il était 11h30 du matin. Il décida d'aller à _Madame Guipure_. Il avait besoin d'une cape avec un capuchon, puisqu'il irait ensuite dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il devait rester inaperçu autant que possible, même avec son déguisement. Ca ne fait pas de mal de prendre plus de précautions, se disait-il. Il entra dans le magasin et regarder un peu autour de soi, il vit toutes sortes d'habits différents, et décida directement de faire ses premiers achats sur un coup de tête, et de s'acheter une nouvelle garde-robe complète. Il remarqua qu'ils avaient toute une section dédiée à la mode moldue. Enfin, une vendeuse arriva, elle s'appelait Stacy. 

« Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? »

« Oui, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe en entier, et ai décidé que j'aimerais avoir les choses suivantes dedans. » Il lui donna une liste de vêtements qu'il cherchait.

Il choisit 5 robes de soirée, 1 noire avec des ornements verts de jade assortis à ses yeux, une autre était bleue avec un phénix d'argent dessus, une autre noire avec des ornements en bleu saphir et avec une image de Stonehenge dans le dos. Une quatrième robe était bordeaux avec des ornements couleur or. La dernière robe était verte émeraude avec une représentation des constellations du Nord en bleu et argent.

Harry demanda aussi : « Je prendrais aussi 5 robes de travail, 5 capes avec des capuches foncées, 5 capes d'hiver, 3 robes pour potions, et si vous en avez, je prendrai aussi 2 capes de vol. »

« J'aimerais avoir la meilleure matière magique que l'on peut avoir avec de l'argent. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça pourrait être ? »

La vendeuse, qui était bouche bée, le regardait avec un regard curieux. Elle lui dit : « Eh bien Monsieur, notre meilleure matière est la soie d'Acromantula, c'est très léger et quasiment indestructible ! C'est également résistant à beaucoup de sorts, et régule la température. Mais cette matière est très coûteuse ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le prix, j'ai largement les moyens de payer pour tout. » lui répondit Harry.

Stacy ne pouvait croire en la chance qu'elle avait aujourd'hui, elle allait ramasser un joli paquet sur cet achat.

Harry se souvint des habits de Cho de l'année passée et dit : « Oh et avant que je n'oublie, j'aimerais aussi avoir tout les charmes que vous pouvez sur mes vêtements. J'aimerais l'autonettoyant, l'imperméabilité, et l'auto-ajustant. J'aimerais aussi que les capes aient un charme de désillusion pour la moitié supérieure du visage.»

« Je me demandais également, est-ce que votre collection moldue peut aussi avoir des charmes placés dessus ? »

« Oui Monsieur, elle va avec les même charme que nos habits sorciers. »

« Très bien, je prendrais 8 paires de jeans : 3 bleus, 3 noirs et 2 beige. Je prendrais aussi 2 pantalons de camouflage moldu, 10 T-shirts, faites-en 5 noirs avec différentes runes dessus, 2 bleu marine avec des serpents dessus et 1 rouge sans motifs. J'aimerais aussi avoir un maillot pour le sport, 2 capes noires en cuir, 10 polos : 3 noirs, 3 bleus, 2 verts et 2 rouges. Ajoutez-y 5 pantalons formel : 3 bleus en coton, et 2 gris en laine. J'aimerais aussi acheter 3 trainings. »

« Pour votre information, Monsieur, les trainings sont charmés pour être imperméables. Ils ont aussi un charme de contrôle de la température et un charme de silence sur eux. »

« Laissez-moi une seconde pour compter le montant, Monsieur. »

Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'exclama : « Votre montant s'élève à 12 600 Gallions ? »

« Ok », répondit Harry. Stacy courut pour montrer à Madame Guipure la commande. Quelques instants plus tard, elles revinrent toutes les deux et l'informa qu'avec une telle commande, elles s'assureraient que tout soit terminé d'ici la fin de l'après-midi.

« Sans problèmes, mais est-ce que je pourrais avoir une de mes capes directement ? Je serai de retour pour prendre le reste aux environs de 3h cette après-midi, si ça ne pose pas de problèmes ? »

« Non, ça sera bon. »

Cela prit plus ou moins 10 minutes à Stacy pour s'assurer qu'elle ait bien toutes ses mesures et elle entreprit de préparer sa note. Harry paya, et attendit 20 autres minutes pour avoir sa cape. Il sortit du magasin à 12h30.

Harry commençait à avoir vraiment faim, et il décida de s'offrir un repas au **_Restaurant Grec Chez Methos_**. L'année passée, Cho avait mentionné un restaurant de classe assez connu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il marcha pendant 12 minutes et arriva au restaurant. Il vit que l'établissement n'était pas excessivement plein. Il décida d'essayer ce restaurant. Le Chaudron Baveur risquait d'être bien plus bondé, et il risquait de se faire repérer s'il allait là.

Quand Harry fut assis, il se commanda une Bieraubeurre pendant qu'il parcourait son menu. Il décida de prendre un gros morceau d'agneau avec du riz et des lentilles parfumés au citron Méditerranéen, avec des olives noires, et une mousse au chocolat comme dessert. Une heure plus tard, il sortit du restaurant complètement rassasié. Il s'assura que sa cape était correctement attachée et sa capuche relevée, et se dirigea vers l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la liste que Gripsec lui avait donnée. Il cherchait une rue appelée Rue Glenwald. C'était une des rues de l'Allée des Embrumes. L'endroit qu'il cherchait s'appelait **_Racine de la Terre _**(Earth Root), c'était apparemment un magasin qui vendait des animaux magiques et des montres de toutes sortes. Il entra dans l'Allée des Embrumes et essaya de marcher avec le plus d'assurance possible. Il décida de se faire autant menaçant que possible. Cela aiderait à tenir à distance les personnes les plus faciles à intimider, du moins il l'espérait. Il devait se mettre en colère pour paraître dangereux. Il pensa à la trahison de Dumbledore et de ses amis, et sentit la rage monter en lui. Son entourage paraissait maintenant un peu vert ? Peu importe, il entreprit d'avancer dans l'Allée, et, à sa grande surprise, personne ne s'approcha de lui, pas même les prostituées. Il se demanda si c'était causé par son allure ou juste par la lumière du jour, et que donc il ne rencontrait que les formes de vie les plus faciles à intimider de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il marcha devant 2 pâtés de maisons, et remarqua enfin l'entrée de la Rue Glenwald. Il entra dans la rue et marcha pour encore une dizaine de minutes avant de trouver le magasin qu'il cherchait. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, il entra dans le magasin et regarda autour de lui. La première chose qu'il vit fut le faible éclairage, qui donnait un sentiment désagréable. Il remarqua ensuite que la première partie du magasin avait toutes sortes de bracelets, colliers et toutes sortes de pierres enchantées, montres et horloges.

La deuxième partie du magasin semblait être dédiée aux animaux magiques. Il y avait des serpents, des chauves-souris, des hiboux, des scorpions, et quelques autres qu'il ne reconnut pas. Il pensa que certains de ces animaux n'étaient pas entièrement légaux. Il attendit que quelqu'un vienne le servir. Pendant ce temps, il pensait à s'acheter un autre animal. Il savait qu'il ne verrait personne avant longtemps, et supposa que Dumbledore referait la même chose que l'été précédent. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un ou quelque chose à qui parler. Il en arriva à la conclusion qu'il avait besoin d'un serpent. Il adorait Hedwige, mais même si elle pouvait le comprendre, c'était une conversation à sens unique de son point de vue. Il pouvait vraiment communiquer avec un serpent.

Enfin, un gentleman se dirigea vers lui, et s'introduisit comme Vladimir Negev. Il demanda : « Puis-je vous aider Monsieur ? »

Harry regarda à la main tendue et la secoua en une poignée de main ferme. Il répondit : « Mon nom n'a pas d'importance, j'ai été envoyé ici par disons d'autres éléments du monde sorcier qui ont un grand intérêt dans les finances des sorciers ! »

« Ah oui je vois ! » répondit l'homme avec un regard curieux sur son visage.

« Je voudrais tout d'abord acquérir un autre animal, un serpent plus précisément. »

« Certainement Monsieur ! Suivez-moi s'il vous plait. »

Harry suivit l'homme et, en approchant les serpents, il put distinguer leurs discussions. Certains avaient faim et exclamaient leur ennui. D'autres s'ennuyaient et semblaient parler d'histoires de chasse. Il y avait des vipères, cobras, pythons, mambas noirs,… En le regardant, Harry n'en trouva aucun qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

Finalement, il demanda à l'homme : « Avez-vous d'autres serpents ou créatures qui seraient disons… un peu plus imposantes ? »

L'homme sembla lutter contre lui-même et demanda finalement : « Comment puis-je savoir que vous n'êtes pas un de ces sacs à merde du ministère qui essaye de faire une rafle ? »

Harry y réfléchit quelques instants et dit finalement : « Que puis-je faire pour vous prouver que je ne suis pas un de ces 'sacs à merde du ministère' ? »

L'homme répondit : « J'ai une fiole de Véritasérum que vous pourriez prendre ? »

« **PAS QUESTION !** » répondit Harry. « Ce pourrait très bien être une manigance de votre part pour obtenir des informations que je refuse de divulguer ! Avez-vous quelque chose d'autre ? »

L'homme répondit : « Eh bien j'ai une autre potion de vérité, qui ne fonctionne que pour les réponses oui et non. Il ne dure qu'une demi-heure mais cela sera suffisant pour savoir la vérité. »

« Attention, je vous préviens que si vous êtes un agent du ministère, vous ne sortirez pas vivant de cette Allée ! »

Harry réfléchit pour un moment et sentit qu'il devait satisfaire au moins un peu aux désirs de l'homme pour pouvoir arriver à quelque chose. Il répondit donc finalement : « Très bien ! Je prendrai votre potion de vérité alors. »

L'homme rentra dans son antre et revint avec un liquide jaune. L'homme lui dit : « Il ne faut que 4 gouttes. » Harry présenta sa langue et prit la potion. Après 10 minutes, l'homme demanda :

« Etes-vous un agent du ministère ou un Auror ? » Harry répondit : « NON ! »

« Avez-vous jamais travaillé pour quelque organisme gouvernemental sorcier ? » Harry répondit : « NON ! »

« Avez-vous assez d'argent pour effectuer toute transaction ? » Harry répondit : « OUI ! »

« Très bien, je suis satisfait. Suivez-moi s'il vous plait. »

Harry s'exécuta, mais s'assura que sa main reste en contact avec sa baguette.

Harry suivit l'homme, qui descendait un escalier, et arriva dans une pièce secrète. L'homme leva sa baguette, et une lumière bleue s'alluma à son bout, et la porte cliqueta. Harry entra dans une pièce avec très peu d'éclairage, mais quand même suffisamment pour en distinguer le contenu.

Il put distinguer ce qui, il en était sûr, étaient des œufs de dragon, des Morenplis, des lutins, des serpents plus exotiques. Il vit un serpent qui était dans une cage séparée, c'était un magnifique cobra long de 1,2m (4 pieds). Il était d'une couleur indigo, et avait des yeux saphir les plus foncés qu'il avait jamais vus sur un serpent. Sur le dessus de sa crête, il y avait une sorte de motif noir qui ressemblait à des dards de scorpion. Il demanda à Vladimir quel type de serpent c'était, et tout ce que l'homme dit fut qu'il avait été capturé dans une ancienne tombe égyptienne. La seule autre information qu'il avait était qu'il avait tué un jeune homme en approximativement 30 secondes. La personne s'était apparemment momifiée juste devant celui qui lui avait donné le serpent.

Harry s'approcha du serpent très prudemment, et remarqua que Vladimir devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Il dit finalement en Fourchelangue : $Bonjour$

Le serpent secoua sa tête, comme si très surpris, et dit : $Tu parles le langage ?$

$Oui$ répondit Harry. $Je suis un Fourchelangue, et je voudrais terminer mes salutations en te disant que tu es vraiment magnifique.$

Le serpent semblait être intimidé par Harry.

Il dit finalement : $Jeune Parleur, je suis honoré de te rencontrer, il y avait très longtemps qu'un maitre humain m'a parlé. J'ai essayé de parler à beaucoup d'humains depuis que je me suis réveillé avec les souvenirs de mes anciens.$

Harry était intrigué : $Que veux-tu dire ?$

$Jeune Parleur, ma race est née avec la faculté d'avoir les souvenirs de la race léguée à nous par notre aïeul. $

Harry réfléchit pour un moment et dit : $Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ta race.$

$Les grands maitres des sables chauds nous ont créés et élevés. Nous avons été créés pour protéger nos maitres et les connaissances du temple sacré.

Harry se dit que cela avait du se passer longtemps auparavant, cette espèce devait être incroyablement rare.

Le serpent continua : $Nos anciens maitres parlaient le Fourchelangue moyen comme vous, et ils apprenaient aussi le noble Fourchelangue pour se battre. Sais-tu comment parler le noble Fourchelangue Jeune Parleur ?$

$J'ai bien peur que non, mais je serais honorés de l'apprendre. Tu as dit que c'était nécessaire pour se battre. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?$ demanda Harry.

$Apprendre le noble Fourchelangue permet au sorcier d'apprendre à lancer les anciens sorts de bataille de magie noire. Ces sorts et leurs signes corrects vont conjurer de puissants sorts, malédictions, charmes et créatures sombres qui se battront pour toi, Jeune Parleur.$

Harry dit : $C'est impressionnant.$

Le serpent semblait content du compliment, et dit : $Nous sommes capables de bien d'autres exploits, jeune maitre.$

$Comme quoi ?$ répliqua Harry.

$Nos créateurs nous ont donné la faculté de défendre le potentiel de combat de l'esprit de notre maitre ! Nous pouvons empêcher des ennemis d'entrer dans l'esprit de notre maitre quand il dort ou se bat. Nous pouvons aussi aider notre maitre à lancer des attaques de l'esprit sur ses ennemis.$

Harry se dit que cela ressemblait à l'Occlumancie et à la Legilimencie.

Il dit : $Ce sont en effet des facultés puissantes.$

$Jeune Parleur, lorsque nous sommes liés à un nouveau maitre, nous pouvons lui apprendre à lire et interpréter les auras magiques s'ils y sont prédisposés. J'ai déjà scanné ton esprit et ai découvert que tu possèdes ce talent complètement. En scannant ton esprit, j'ai aussi vu que ton aura magique était d'un blanc aveuglant ! Elle est aussi teintée par un peu de bleu clair et de vert.$

$Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?$ répondit Harry.

$Jeune maitre, ça veut dire que tu es très puissant magiquement !$

Le serpent continua l'énumération de ses talents : $Jeune Parleur, quand nous sommes liés, nous créons un lien télépathique avec notre maitre. Ce don nous permet de se parler à longues distances. Quand nous somme liés, notre rôle premier est de défendre notre maitre, et le savoir sacré. Nous obéissons aux ordres de notre maitre. Un de nos devoirs est de scanner tous les gens qui sont en contact avec lui pour détecter toutes pensées nuisibles ou trahison. Pendant mon scan, j'ai aussi découvert que tu remplis les conditions pour être un grand prêtre. Tu es rusé, brave et tu as la puissance magique nécessaire.$

Le serpent fit alors une proposition à Harry : $Jeune Maitre, ce serait un honneur pour moi d'être lié à toi, si tu m'acceptais ! Si nous nous lions ensembles, mon venin ne sera pas capable de te faire le moindre mal, maitre.$

Harry se dit que ce serait un bon compagnon. Il pourrait vraiment m'aider à protéger mon esprit contre Voldemort, jusqu'à ce que je ne comprenne assez bien l'Occlumancie et la Legilimencie. Il serait aussi d'une grande aide pour mes affaires. J'en ai vraiment marre qu'on me mente !

Harry répondit finalement : $Que dois-je faire pour me lier à toi ?$

$Prends un couteau et entaille ton doigt, laisse 5 gouttes de ton sang couler dans ma bouche, cela garantira que mon venin ne te fasse jamais de mal.$

Harry demanda au vendeur s'il pouvait stériliser une petite lame et la lui prêter, et lui dit que c'était pour un rituel. Vladimir sortit son couteau de poche, y appliqua un charme de stérilisation et le passa à Harry. Harry fit ce que le serpent lui avait dit, et laissa 5 gouttes de son sang tomber dans la gueule du serpent. En quelques secondes, le serpent brilla d'une aura rouge bordeaux profond, pour quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Vladimir lança rapidement un charme de soin sur son doigt.

Le serpent dit : $Répète les mots suivants : _SaaaassssSeeeekkk SassssSeeesss Saaaakkkkouuurrr_. Ca veut dire : _Jamais tu ne divulgueras les enseignements de Tiamat aux infidèles, et que notre lien puisse durer au-delà de la mort._$

Après que les mots sacrés du rituel furent psalmodiés, il y eut une lueur indigo qui les entoura tout les deux durant quelques secondes, avant de disparaître. Il demanda alors à Anubis s'il désirait s'enrouler autour de lui pour avoir de la chaleur.

Le serpent répondit : $Oui, Maitre, cet endroit est froid et je me sens engourdi.$

Anubis s'entoura autour de son bras, faisant un tour, et reposa sa tête sur son épaule. De cette manière, Harry pourrait le cacher très facilement en relevant sa capuche.

Durant tout ce temps, Vladimir était choqué de voir que le jeune homme était Fourchelangue. Il ne connaissait que 2 autres Fourchelangues. Le premier était Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Dire-Le-Nom, et l'autre était ce Potter. Ce jeune homme serait donc le troisième. C'tait pourtant un don très rare.

Harry dit ensuite : « J'ai une autre question à vous poser ? »

« Je vous écoute », répondit Vladimir.

« Eh bien, vous voyez, j'ai besoin de gagner du temps, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Vladimir dit : « Je vois ! Eh bien, il y a certainement quelques façons de résoudre ça, laisser-moi vous montrer ce que j'ai. » Il retourna dans une autre pièce, et ouvrit un coffre. Il prit ensuite une boite en acajou et revint au comptoir.

« Venez ici ! » Harry obéit et vint voir l'intérieur de la boite. Il reconnut facilement les instruments reposants dans leurs boites de velours. Il avait vu des modèles similaires durant sa troisième année à Poudlard.

« Ah je vois que vous avez plusieurs Retourneurs. Quelle est leur champ d'action maximum ? »

Vladimir répliqua : « Les meilleurs peuvent seulement retourner dans le temps de trois jours. Apparemment, le Ministère en a des plus puissants que ceux-ci, mais ils sont quasi-impossibles à obtenir. »

Harry se disait que ceux-ci ne feraient tout simplement pas le travail. Il avait besoin de bien plus que ça. Il dit : « Je suis désolé Vladimir, mais ils ne me conviennent pas. J'ai besoin de beaucoup plus de temps que ça. »

Vladimir regarda le jeune homme en se demandant pourquoi il avait besoin d'encore plus de temps que ce qu'il lui offrait actuellement. Il demanda à Harry : « Garçon, pourquoi as-tu besoin de plus de temps ? »

Harry décida qu'il ne risquait rien en laissant filtrer un peu plus de la vérité et répondit : « Vous voyez Monsieur, toute ma famille a été tuée par des Mangemorts. J'ai fait un serment de sang pour les venger, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour m'entrainer pour que je puisse les tuer ! »

Vladimir absorba les explications du jeune homme, et son visage prit un regard lointain. Il se remémorait de sa jeune fille, Elena. Elle visitait un de ses amis 16 ans plus tôt. Les parents de son ami étaient contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Dire-Le-Nom. Il y avait eu une attaque de Mangemorts pour ses amis ce jour-là. Le manoir avait été détruit et sa seule fille avait été capturée. Ils l'avaient torturée et tuée. Ce jour-là, une partie de lui avait disparu pour toujours.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas un sorcier puissant, même s'il voulait faire payer les meurtriers de sa fille. Il jura qu'un jour, il trouverait un moyen de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, en utilisant les capacités qu'il savait avoir. Il était un bon négociant, et, au cours des années, il avait obtenu beaucoup d'objets intéressants, qui pouvaient aider à combattre ces salauds. Ce jeune homme était peut-être ce qu'il cherchait pour venger sa fille. Il pourrait peut-être même en faire une bonne affaire.

Harry remarqua le regard lointain qu'avait pris le vendeur et dit fermement : « Monsieur ! »

Vladimir fut soudainement ramené au temps présent. Après une petite bataille interne, il dit : « J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour vous, mais pour votre information, c'est un objet unique, il est extrêmement cher, et la raison pour laquelle je ne vous l'ai pas montré est que je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui en avait besoin et qui avait les moyens de se l'acheter. »

Harry répliqua : « Qu'est-ce que c'est et combien ça coûte ? »

« Très bien », répondit Vladimir, « Le prix est de 2 500 000 Gallions ! Je sais que c'est assez salé, mais c'est un objet unique. Le ministère ne peut donc pas tracer sa magie. »

Harry sortit ses chèques, pour montrer combien il pouvait dépenser sur un objet. Les sourcils de Vladimir remontèrent presque jusqu'à ses cheveux. « Très bien », dit-il, « Je reviens dans un instant. »

Il alla dans une autre réserve, et sortit un vieux tapis abimé. Il lança alors quelques sorts. Soudainement, une trappe apparut de nulle part. Il prit une clé spéciale et la mit dans la serrure de la trappe. Il ouvrit la trappe et disparut à l'intérieur pour à peu près 5 minutes. Il revint en portant une boite en acajou de 1,5m (5 pieds). Il alla au comptoir et ouvrit la boite. Il en sortit le plus beau et intéressant cristal qu'Harry avait jamais vu.

Un piédestal de 1m20 (4 pieds) de haut soutenait le cristal. La base était de la forme d'une patte de devant d'un Magyar à Pointes. La fin du piédestal, là où le cristal était attaché, ressemblait à une main avec 3 griffes. Le piédestal faisait plus ou moins 5cm (2 pouces) de diamètre et était faite de la matière la plus noire qu'Harry avait jamais vue. Il semblait y avoir toutes sortes de runes inscrites dessus. La main à griffes était faite d'une matière argentée et bleutée.

Le cristal en lui-même était la partie la plus intrigante. Il avait la forme d'une sphère hexagonale, il faisait plus ou moins 20 cm (8 pouces) de diamètre et était fait d'un saphir bleu foncé. Au centre du cristal se trouvait une boule d'un noir épais, d'à peu près 5 cm (2 pouces) de diamètre. Des filaments argentés reliaient les coins de l'hexagone à la sphère centrale.

Vladimir dit : « Vous voyez, j'ai obtenu cet objet de l'un de mes amis marchands, il y a plus ou moins 5 ans, en Russie. Le créateur de cet objet était un de mes vieux amis. Il lui avait demandé de lui trouver un acheteur. Mais, vous voyez, la Russie était dans les affres de sa reconstruction. Mon ami se disait donc qu'il y aurait une bien meilleure chance de trouver un acheteur hors de Russie. J'ai donc fait un marché avec lui pour lui trouver un acheteur et le meilleur prix. Je garderai 30 du prix et le reste ira à la famille de l'inventeur ! »

Vladimir entreprit d'expliquer qu'un sorcier de génie nommé _Dimitry Vorlonsky_ de Russie, avait manufacturé l'objet. Il avait dédié toute sa vie sur le concept du temps et de la manipulation de ses énergies. Le bonhomme avait créé l'objet et l'avait appelé l'œil d'Odon. Il aimait apparemment bien la mythologie Nordique.

Il expliqua ensuite que c'était un saphir construit de manière magique. Le cristal crée une capsule temporelle stable d'un rayon de 15m à 300m (15-1000 pieds). Grâce à la petite poignée à la base de la griffe de dragon, le manipulateur contrôle la distance d'effet. L'œil d'Odin crée une toile de flux d'énergie temporelle, en utilisant l'énergie magique du manipulateur.

Le cristal transforme et amplifie l'énergie magique de la personne beaucoup de fois à la suite. Il introduit ensuite une capsule temporelle stable dans le fil du temps universel. Vladimir décrivit ensuite l'utilité d'une poignée en or située de l'autre coté de la griffe. Apparemment, elle réglait la capsule temporelle pour fonctionner de 1 à 30 jours.

Vladimir expliqua ensuite pourquoi on ne pouvait pas le faire fonctionner pour plus de 30 jours. Mr Vorlonsky était considéré comme l'un des plus grands maitres d'Arithmancie de notre siècle. Il avait calculé que le maximum de temps durant lequel la capsule pouvait fonctionner tout en restant stable par rapport au fil du temps naturel était de 30 jours. Les calculs étaient basés sur les rotations de la lune autour de la Terre, la gravité terrestre, sa distance jusqu'au centre de la galaxie, et l'énergie magique du noyau.

Vladimir l'informa que la plupart de la théorie rédigée était dans le manuel d'instruction. Pour empêcher que le fil du temps naturel ne soit perturbé, le cristal se désactivait automatiquement et ne se laisse pas réactiver avant une période de temps normal de 24 heures.

Vladimir expliqua : « Du mieux que je puisse le comprendre, le cristal fait revivre le même jour encore et encore, avec un maximum de 30 jours, à tous les objets et créatures vivantes situés dans la capsule temporelle. Puisque la capsule temporelle est créée avec l'énergie magique du manipulateur, cette personne sera la seule qui vieillira avec le temps réel. Si le cristal est réglé pour 30 jours, alors pour chaque jour du temps réel, tout le monde pris dans la capsule aura vécu 30 jours dans la capsule, mais n'aura vieilli que d'un jour dans le temps réel, sauf pour le manipulateur. Le manipulateur répète aussi chaque jour dans la capsule, mais sera capable de se souvenir de chaque jour dans la capsule comme unique et pourra faire ce qu'il voudra dans la capsule. Cependant, le manipulateur vieillira de 30 jours, alors qu'un seul jour ne sera passé dans le temps réel. Le manipulateur doit évidemment être un(e) sorcier(e), puisque le cristal ne fonctionne qu'avec de l'énergie magique. Quand vous actionnez la capsule temporelle, vous vous sentirez fatigué durant le premier jour, jusqu'à ce que votre magie ne soit rechargée. Evidemment, plus le flux temporel est long, et plus la capsule est grande, plus l'absorption de la magie du manipulateur sera forte. Toutes créatures magiques vivront également le flux temporel de la même façon. Seuls les moldus et les êtres non-magiques répèteront le même jour encore et encore dans le flux temporel sans s'en rendre compte. »

Harry resta là, sa mâchoire ouverte d'ébahissement. Cet objet serait bien mieux qu'un Retourneur de Temps. Il se remémora de quelque chose qui s'était passé 2 ans plus tôt. Il préparait le souper des Dursley, et avait aperçu quelques parties du film américain qu'ils regardaient, _Ground Hog Day_. Cet objet recréerait en gros les mêmes conditions que dans le film.

Si seulement les moldus savaient ce qu'il avait trouvé ? Il ne pouvait pas en croire sa chance. C'était exactement ce qu'il recherchait. Qui en avait quelque chose à foutre si, après 2 mois, il serait plus vieux de 5 ans ? Il avait déjà fait un rapide calcul mental et déterminé qu'il avait approximativement 67 jours jusqu'au 1er septembre. Cela voulait dire qu'il pourrait s'entrainer pour 67 mois. Il serait capable de passer 14 heures par jour pour son entrainement. Cela lui ferait à peu près 25 000 heures d'entrainement.

Bon sang, se dit-il, je signerais bien avec les 2 mains ! Il prit immédiatement ses chèques et y inscrivit **3 000 000 Gallions**. Il le marqua ensuite avec son empreinte magique. Il donna le chèque au vendeur et lui demanda de faire la même chose.

Vladimir jeta un coup d'œil au chèque et dit : « Monsieur, le prix était de **2 500 000 Gallions**. »

Harry répondit : « Les 500 000 de plus sont pour votre silence ! Et je voudrais avoir un serment magique pour que vous ne dites à personne que quelqu'un me ressemblant n'ait été ici ! »

Vladimir répondit : « Votre secret est en sécurité. » Il mit alors son pouce sur le chèque et dit le serment sorcier : « Je jure solennellement que je ne révélerai jamais à quiconque de votre venue dans mon magasin. »

Harry demanda alors s'il y avait des charmes de protection sur l'objet pour empêcher qu'il se casse. Le vendeur l'assura qu'il y avait tout un paquet de charmes de protection dessus. Harry acheta ensuite de la nourriture pour Hedwige, et quelques rats pour son nouveau serpent. Satisfait, Harry sortit sa malle et l'agrandit. Il s'assura que ses nouvelles possessions étaient bien en place. Il sortit de sa malle, et la réduit. Il mit sa malle en sécurité dans la poche de sa cape. Il regarda le vendeur et lui laissa savoir que si l'objet ne fonctionnait pas, il reviendrait pour un remboursement. Il le remercia ensuite et quitta le magasin.

Juste avant de retourner sur la rue, il s'assura que sa capuche était bien mise en place. Anubis était bien caché dans les plis de la cape. Il prit la liste de contacts de Gringotts pour voir où il devrait aller ensuite. Il retourna sur l'Allée des Embrumes, et entreprit de chercher le magasin Barjow & Beurk. Il se remémora de sa deuxième année, quand il avait fait son premier voyage par poudre de cheminette à partir du Terrier, et avait atterrit dans ce magasin au lieu du Chemin de Traverse.

Il se souvenait d'avoir entendu Lucius Malefoy parler à Barjow à propos de beaucoup d'objets douteux dont il voulait se débarrasser. Harry atteint finalement le magasin et passa mentalement en revue la façon dont il approcherait ce vendeur. Il savait qu'arriver avec une attitude qui montrait de la haine envers le Ministère serait productif pour arriver aux objets les plus douteux qu'il comptait acquérir. L'argent serait aussi très efficace. Avec ça dans son esprit, il entra dans le magasin. La première chose qu'il vit était l'aspect sombre du magasin. La place n'avait donc pas changé depuis sa première expérience ici ?

Il s'approcha du comptoir et y vit un homme avec une veste en velours et une chemise. Il perdait ses cheveux et avait quelques dents très crochues. Il laissa sa capuche sur sa tête et se dirigea vers l'homme.

« Excusez-moi ! » dit Harry.

L'homme se détourna de son magazine et examina Harry. L'homme dit dans un grognement sonore : « Puis-je vous aider ? » Harry l'examina et décida qu'une démonstration de force serait le mieux pour faire des affaires avec ce clown. Il enleva sa capuche et commença à parler en Fourchelangue à Anubis.

$Anubis$, dit-il, $Je vais poser quelques questions à cet homme et je veux que tu me dises s'il me ment.$

$Oui maitre$ répondit le serpent.

A ce moment, Barjow avait un regard complètement déconcerté inscrit sur son visage. Harry remarqua cela, il ferma à moitié ses paupières et dit : « Ah, je vois que vous admirez mon ami. »

« J'adore les serpents, ils me comprennent voyez-vous, et ce sont des créatures tellement sages. », dit Harry, avec un peu de venin dans sa voix.

« Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Je ne viens pas de votre pays. Je suis censé aller à une école appelée Poudlard. J'aimerais m'entrainer cet été pour….hum…. une cérémonie prochaine. », siffla-t-il doucement. « Etant de un an trop jeune pour pouvoir avoir mon statut de majeur ici, je dois m'assurer que mon utilisation de magie en tant que mineur ne soit pas détecté par votre fichu ministère ! »

Harry ajouta : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas un Auror du ministère ou tout autre agent. »

« Comment je peux en être sur ? » cracha Barjow.

Harry, se souvenant de sa rencontre précédente, sortit un chèque et y inscrivit 100 000 Gallions, avant de le donner à Barjow.

Harry dit : « Mettez s'il vous plait votre signature magique sur le chèque et je transférerai immédiatement l'argent sur votre compte. »

Barjow, un regard surpris sur son visage, regarda le chèque pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une blague ou une quelconque manigance du ministère. Ne voyant rien de mauvais sur le chèque, et réalisant qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait d'affaires, il ne pouvait donc pas avoir d'ennui. Il entreprit de transférer l'argent.

Harry dit : « Combien de salauds du ministère sont déjà venu dans votre magasin de cette manière ? «

Harry pouvait voir de la cupidité dans les yeux de Barjow. Barjow leva soudainement les yeux vers lui, un sourire plaqué sur son visage et dit : « Aucun pour répondre à votre question ! »

Harry dit : « En plus de mon problème de baguette magique, je cherche aussi des livres hem… douteux si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Pas les conneries que vous avez ici sur ces étagères mais des choses meilleures… »

Barjow dit alors : « Combien en voulez-vous ? »

« Beaucoup, et vous ne perdrez pas votre temps avec moi. » répondit Harry.

Harry se disait à lui-même qu'il irait probablement dans une autre pièce cachée. Je parierais n'importe quoi que le Ministère n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe réellement dans les arrière-boutiques de cette Allée. Il décida de s'assurer que le petit gros vendeur n'allait pas essayer de s'accommoder de lui.

Harry dit : « Avant que nous ne commencions, je tiens à vous prévenir que, si vous décidez de me trahir ou de me faire du mal, mon petit animal magique ici présent est immunisé à toute magie noire. Je lui ai déjà ordonné de vous tuer d'une façon assez épouvantable si vous me doublez. Ceci est un cobra Egyptien magique, qui peut tuer en 30 secondes. Je lui ai déjà donné des instructions si un malencontreux incident venait à m'arriver durant nos affaires. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre, Monsieur ? »

Barjow, regardant le serpent et un sentiment de nervosité grandissant en lui, répondit : « Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, tout ceux qui veulent traiter affaires ici sont parfaitement en sécurité avec moi. Après tout, je veux m'assurer que nous pourrons faire plus d'affaires dans le futur. »

Cela étant dit, Barjow prit sa baguette et lança un sort de révélation inconnu à Harry. Soudainement, une lueur bleutée de la forme d'un œuf apparut quelques secondes, et quand elle disparut, une trappe était visible. Barjow l'ouvrit, et Harry le suivit par un vieil escalier en bois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le sous-sol. Des étagères remplies de livres se trouvaient sur le mur du fond et de gauche.

Le mur droit de la cave en entier était rempli d'étagères contenant des objets de magie noire, allant des pierres runiques aux poignards de toutes sortes. Il y avait aussi quelques étagères remplies de potions de toutes les sortes. Harry supposa que c'étaient toutes des formes de poisons et d'antidotes. Regardant au milieu de la cave, il vit à peu près une demi-douzaine de caisses et quelque chose qui ressemblait à une sorte de sarcophage égyptien.

Barjow dit : « Enlevons les charmes de pistage du Ministère voulez-vous ? Vous voyez, le ministère de la magie piste les sorciers et sorcières de deux façons. Il y a d'abord un charme de pistage sur toutes les baguettes magiques faites au Royaume-Uni. Quand un sorcier ou une sorcière acquiert le statut de majeur, ces charmes sont automatiquement enlevés. Il y a aussi un autre charme qui est placé sur tous les sorciers et sorcières quand ils naissent. C'est fait au premier examen médical du bébé. Ce charme alertera plus tard le ministère si quelqu'un de trop jeune essaye de transplaner. Maintenant, les contre-charmes ne nécessitent pas beaucoup de puissance pour être enlevés, mais ils sont durs à comprendre. Donnez-moi votre baguette. »

Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Barjow réalisa alors une forme tétraédrique avec sa baguette au-dessus de la baguette d'Harry et psalmodia _'Remelus -Enemata'_, il dessina ensuite une rune de la forme d'un œil et, soudainement, il y eut une lumière pourpre sur sa baguette, qui disparut après une seconde.

Barjow lui rendit sa baguette et lui demanda de lancer un sort. Harry prit sa baguette et lança sur le sarcophage _'Wingardium Leviosa'_. L'objet se souleva dans les airs et Harry laissa l'objet en suspend pour y regarder de plus près.

Barjow dit : « Magnifique ! Pas d'hiboux comme vous pouvez le constater ! »

Bien sûr, il était dans une cave et Harry doutait fort qu'un hibou du ministère puisse le trouver ici. Même si cela semblait étrange, il se sentait quelque peu différent. C'était comme si une sorte de poids lui avait été enlevé.

Barjow dit ensuite : « Enlevons le dernier charme, voulez-vous. » Il réalisa une forme en losange avec sa baguette et psalmodia _'Bantus –Decennims'_.

« Maintenant », dit Barjow, « s'il y a quelque chose d'autre que vous désirez, prévenez-moi. » Harry décida de regarder de plus près le sarcophage. Alors qu'il s'en approchait, Anubis siffla : $Maitre, vous avez trouvé la merveille des Anciens.$

Anubis continua à siffler : $Notre race a été créée pour protéger et entrainer celui qui est digne de ces connaissances, nous devons reprendre la merveille du savoir ancien, maitre, je vous montrerai comment l'ouvrir.$

Harry réfléchit quelques instants. Il faisait complètement confiance à Anubis. Il savait aussi qu'Anubis avait bien plus de connaissances de la magie ancienne que lui. Il répondit : $Je ferai ce que tu me demandes Anubis.$

Harry pensait très fort. Si Anubis avait raison, alors cela pouvait très bien être la plus grande découverte, depuis très longtemps, de magie perdue dans les affres du temps. Harry demanda alors à Barjow ce qu'il savait du cercueil. Barjow expliqua qu'il l'avait acheté à un de ses contacts en Egypte. Il avait essayé pendant près de 8 mois de l'ouvrir. Il avait essayé toute la magie noire qu'il connaissait. Même avec tous ces livres anciens et tout son savoir il n'avait pas été capable de l'ouvrir.

Il avait essayé de le casser, mais il semblait que rien ne pouvait pénétrer le sarcophage. Barjow dit : « Oh et avant que je n'oublie ! »

Il alla vers une de ses étagères et en sortit un fin livre. Il le ramena et dit : « Ce livre contient la réplique de toutes les inscriptions trouvées dans la tombe où le sarcophage avait été découvert. »

Harry le prit et l'étudia attentivement. Il possédait à peu près 30 pages, et semblait très détaillé dans ses explications. Le livre avait une description de chaque mur, et sa position par rapport à la tombe et au sarcophage.

Harry regarda ensuite Barjow et dit : « Je vais le prendre, cela ressemble au genre de choses qui pourraient m'occuper pendant les week-ends à l'école et mon temps libre. »

Barjow lui offrit un prix de 50 000 Gallions pour le livre et le sarcophage. Harry accepta le marché.

Après avoir observé intensivement ses environs, Harry prit les livres suivants :

_Guide Complet des Charmes, Protections, Sorts et autre magie contrôlés par le Ministère (comprend le transplanage et la création de Portoloin)_

_Magie du Sang (Rituels et Charmes)_

_Sorciers de Combats « Combattez avec la Magie Noire, Combattez pour Gagner »_

_Le Guide de Combat Complet pour Auror_

_Rituels d'Augmentation de la Puissance_

_Runes Oubliées depuis longtemps_

_Magie Corporelle et Arts Martiaux, le guide d'entrainement pas-à-pas_

_Arithmancie Ancienne et Création de Sorts_

_Occlumancie et Legilimencie, les guides d'entrainement complets_

_Les 6 Volumes de Necron l'Homme du Nord (Magie Noir des Vikings)_

_Le Livre de la Théorie Magique_

_Potions Oubliées (contient tout, des potions de soin oubliées aux poisons et antidotes les plus occultes)_

Ce livre particulier semblait être très vieux juste par la couleur de ses pages. Il venait de Russie.

Harry était très content de ses achats, et décida de s'offrir un peu plus. Après avoir regardé à la partie des armes, il décida d'acheter une lame enchantée. La lame en elle-même était faite de métal magique et était charmée pour être incassable et aiguisée en permanence. Le métal magique empêcherait de fonctionner toute méthode de soin magique. Toute blessure causée par la lame devrait guérir de façon moldue. La lame faisait plus ou moins 20 cm (8 pouces) et avait la même forme qu'un katana japonais, en plus petit. Elle était vendue avec son étui en peau de dragon et pouvait aussi se loger dans des bottes en peau de dragons.

La dernière chose qu'il acheta fut une pensine. Celle-ci semblait être assez neuve et elle pourrait s'avérer très utile dans le futur. Finalement, Harry demanda : « Combien ca fait en tout monsieur ? »

Barjow revint et dit : « 125 000 Gallions le sarcophage compris. »

Harry dit : « Ok » Il sortit son carnet de chèques, y inscrit le montant exact et y appliqua sa signature magique. Barjow fit la même chose.

Une fois que le transfert fut terminé, Harry sortit sa malle et l'agrandit. Il prit tous ces achats et les plaça soigneusement dans les bons compartiments. Après une vingtaine de minutes, Harry avait fini de ranger ses achats. Il sortit de sa malle, la ferma et la rétrécit. Il s'assura ensuite que sa baguette était bien mise dans sa cape et ils remontèrent tout les deux.

Une fois qu'ils furent de retour au rez-de-chaussée, Harry se retourna et dit : « Mr Barjow, je ne suis jamais venu ici ! Si quelqu'un me cherche, vous ne m'avez jamais vu est-ce clair ? »

Barjow répondit : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne serais pas dans ces affaires si je parlais trop. »

Harry un petit signe de tête et sortit du magasin. Une fois qu'il était de retour dans l'Allée, il sortit sa liste pour voir où aller. Il était content que le reste de son shopping se passe sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il regarda sa montre et y vit qu'il était 3h30 de l'après-midi. Il décida d'aller chez Mme Guipure pour prendre ses nouveaux vêtements. Après cela, il voulait aller chez Ollivander pour essayer d'acheter une autre baguette magique.

Il irait ensuite dans un magasin de malles magiques. Ce qu'il avait en tête était spécial, mais s'ils l'avaient alors ses problèmes de logement seraient résolus.

Il était maintenant 16h15 et Harry venait de prendre ses nouveaux vêtements de chez Mme Guipure. Après avoir quitté le magasin, Harry se dirigea vers Ollivander. Après plus ou moins 10 minutes de marche, il entra dans le magasin modérément éclairé. Harry prit le temps de regarder autour de lui et se dit que le magasin n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière venue ici.

Il songea que d'après l'aspect de l'endroit, ça n'avait probablement pas changé depuis le temps du Christ. Eh bien, se dit-il, allons vois si je peux avoir une autre baguette. Harry s'avança jusqu'au comptoir. Il n'y avait personne, alors il attendit. Après 10 minutes, il décida de se faire connaître.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici ? » appela-t-il.

Une minute plus tard, Harry entendit du bruit venant de l'arrière-boutique. Mr Ollivander en sortit pour l'accueillir. Il regarda Harry quelques secondes et dit : « Ah Mr Potter, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Harry essaya de ne pas paraître étonné du fait qu'Ollivander l'avait reconnu malgré son déguisement. Après une minute, il dit : « Comment m'avez-vous reconnu malgré mon déguisement Monsieur ? Je pensais être vraiment bien déguisé ! »

Ollivander gloussa et dit : « Mon cher garçon, mes lunettes ont quelques charmes très spécialisés sur elles. Vous voyez Mr Potter, à cause de mes affaires ici et les dangers de certains éléments de notre monde, je dois être capable à travers de déguisements, Polynectar, et autres méthodes de dissimulation ! »

Ollivander dit ensuite : « Maintenant Mr Potter, comment se porte votre baguette ? Voyons voir ah oui, 30 cm (12 pouces) en bois de houx avec une plume de phénix ! Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue Mr Potter. »

Harry répondit : « Ma baguette se porte bien Monsieur, mais vous voyez j'ai déjà eu quelques problèmes dans le passé. Ma baguette et celle de Voldemort ont une sorte de lien parce qu'elles sont des baguettes jumelles et tout le bazar. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes battus en duel, je me suis retrouvé dans l'impossibilité de lancer correctement des sorts à cause du Priori Incantatem ! Vous voyez Monsieur, j'ai besoin d'acheter une nouvelle baguette pour pouvoir me battre correctement ! »

Ollivander y réfléchit quelques secondes, et dit : « Je suis désolé Mr Potter, mais seuls les Aurors sont autorisés à avoir une deuxième baguette, avec l'approbation du Ministère. J'ai bien peur qu'un sorcier mineur n'aurait aucune chance d'avoir une autre baguette de chez moi. Cependant, je comprends votre dilemme, mais voyez-vous il se trouve que je suis une des quelques vendeurs de baguettes ratifiés par le Ministère pour vendre des baguettes à tous les sorciers et sorcières mineurs du Royaume-Uni. Les contrôleurs du Ministère contrôlent attentivement les cœurs de baguette et les fournitures de bois magiques. Si j'étais attrapé pour la vente d'autres baguettes à quelqu'un qui n'est pas autorisé par le Ministère, je pourrais perdre toute mon affaire. »

Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent. Il avait toujours supposé que ce ne serait pas un gros problème de se procurer une deuxième baguette. Il essaya alors de jouer la carte de la compassion, et dit tout haut : « Wow c'est super, je suis censé sauver de Voldemort ce putain de monde magique, mais ce n'est pas assez pour m'autoriser à avoir une deuxième baguette. Comment je suis censé me battre contre lui si ma baguette ne fonctionne pas contre lui ? »

Ollivander regarda Harry et réfléchit. Si la moitié de ce qu'on disait était vrai, alors il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il serait l'un des plus grands acteurs de la deuxième partie de cette guerre. Bon sang, il était déjà l'élément principal dans la précédente. Peut-être puis-je l'aider sans me compromettre, se dit-il.

« Mr Potter, j'ai peut-être une solution que vous pourriez juger acceptable ! Vous voyez, ma famille a été constituée de fabricants de baguette magique depuis des siècles. Toute nos connaissances sur la fabrication de baguettes est passée d'une génération à l'autre. Je ne suis peut-être pas autorisé à vous vendre une autre baguette, mais j'ai plusieurs copies des livres de fabrication de baguettes d'Ollivander. Je viens juste de finir d'ajouter mes réflexions au livre de ma famille. Je pourrais vous vendre une copie de mon livre sur la fabrication des baguettes. Il est exhaustif sur la théorie et les applications pratiques de la réalisation de baguettes. Je vous demanderez de faire le serment que jamais vous ne divulguerez le contenu de ce livre à quiconque. »

Harry répondit : « Je jure solennellement que jamais je ne divulguerai le savoir des Ollivander sur la création de baguettes à quiconque. »

« Si vous étudiez mon livre, vous ne devriez pas avoir de problèmes pour vous fabriquer une nouvelle baguette. » déclara Ollivander.

Harry réfléchit encore une fois à l'offre, et se dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il devrait être prêt pour sa prochaine rencontre avec Voldemort, et pour cela il devait avoir une nouvelle baguette. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le livre serait assez simple pour qu'il puisse le suivre et lui permettre de se fabriquer sa baguette.

Il dit ensuite : « Combien je vous dois pour votre livre Monsieur ? » Avec 600 Gallions de moins, Harry était de retour sur le Chemin de Traverse, un livre sur la fabrication de baguettes rangé soigneusement dans sa malle.

Eh bien, se dit-il, rien n'est vraiment facile ici, pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait être différent ? Qui sait, peut-être que je pourrai m'en faire un hobby un jour. Bien sûr il faut que je vive assez longtemps pour pratiquer ce hobby.

Il regarda sa montre et y vit 17h. Il allait faire un autre arrêt à _Cartables et Malles Teintés. _Il espérait qu'ils auraient ce qu'il désirait. Harry atteint le magasin et rentra. Il vit le comptoir au fond du magasin et s'y dirigea lentement. Il prit tout son temps, il voulait regarder aux différentes sortes de malles et cartables présentés.

Il vit des malles de toutes les couleurs, tailles et nombres de compartiments. Il s'approcha d'un petit homme chauve et corpulent, et dit : « Bonjour Monsieur ! »

L'homme rabaissa son magasine et, avec un sourire quelque peu forcé, dit : « Bonjour Monsieur, mon nom est Terry O'Bannon, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Harry le dévisagea pour voir s'il pouvait jauger l'homme et dit : « Tout va bien Monsieur, je cherche une malle très particulière, et je me demandais si vous ne pourriez pas m'aider ? »

L'homme répondit : « Eh bien Monsieur nous avons une magnifique collection de malles avec toute une gamme de fonctionnalités ! »

Harry répondit : « Je me souviens d'un ami Auror qui avait une malle avec 7 compartiments, et une quantité raisonnable de pièces dans les 2 derniers compartiments. Je recherche quelque chose s'assez particulier en fait. Dites-moi Monsieur, avez-vous déjà reçu une demande pour une malle qui pourrait avoir une maison complètement fonctionnelle à l'intérieur ? Vous voyez, pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui suis continuellement en chemin, pouvoir porter une maison complète dans sa poche serait un grand avantage. Sans compter que ce serait très sûr ! »

Le vendeur regarda Harry comme s'il avait 3 têtes. « J'ai bien peur Monsieur que nous n'avons pas la moindre malle avec de telles fonctionnalités. Ce n'est pas que c'est impossible à réaliser, mais le matériel magique et le temps nécessaires à un de nos fabricants pour réaliser un tel projet serait bien trop grand pour notre politique de grande distribution. Vous parlez sans doute d'un objet unique Monsieur ! Nous nous limitons à la décoration et aux fournitures d'une ou deux pièces au maximum ! Je suppose que vous pourriez faire une commande spéciale et, avec notre liste d'attente actuelle, nous pourrions peut-être l'avoir pour l'année prochaine. »

Zut, se dit Harry. C'était la solution parfaite pour ses problèmes de logement, mais il ne pouvait pas la réaliser. Eh bien, se dit-il, le vendeur a dit que ça pouvait être fait mais qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps. Il se remémora son expérience de chez Ollivander et décida de changer son approche.

« Monsieur, où apprennent vos fabricants à construire des malles améliorées de façon permanentes magiquement ? » demanda Harry.

« Oh, on fait juste suivre un programme d'étude par soi-même, grâce à un livre de notre société, à nos employés. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? » répondit l'homme.

Harry ignora sa question et continua : « Ce livre est bien ? »

« Oui, il est très détaille Monsieur. Il explique toute la théorie de construction de malles aux apprentis. Il explique en entier et en détails la théorie et l'application pratique des charmes divers d'expansion, de remplissage, de commodités, de sécurité et artistiques. La théorie et les applications pratiques vont jusque la métamorphose des matériaux de construction, duplication des fournitures et création de portails. »

Eh bien, pensait Harry, il faudra que je la fasse aussi moi-même. Il demanda : « Combien cela me couterait-il de vous acheter un de vos livres d'apprentissage ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer dans ce business ou de faire de la production de malles de masse, rassurez-vous. Cependant, je pense que je dois développer à fond mes idées. C'est réellement la meilleure solution pour moi, donc si vous pouviez me donner un prix que je puisse acheter votre livre. »

L'homme le dévisagea et dit : « Très bien Monsieur. Si vous voulez un de nos livres, je veux bien vous le vendre pour 2000 Gallions. Vous devrez aussi signer un contrat disant que vous n'ouvrirez votre propre magasin de malles ! »

Harry accepta les conditions et paya l'homme. Il s'assura de bien ranger le livre dans sa malle et sortit du magasin.

Sa montre indiquait maintenant 18h15. Il décida d'en rester là pour le moment, de retourner au Chaudron Baveur et de louer une chambre. Il finirait ses achats le lendemain. Il commença à marcher en direction du Chaudron Baveur quand il remarqua une enseigne appelée _La Ménagère Magique._

Ca semblait être un magasin dédié à des articles sorciers et fournitures de cuisine. Il rentra et fut frappé par l'éclairage lumineux et l'atmosphère accueillante. Ils semblaient pourvoir toutes sortes de types de cuisine et de fournitures pour celles-ci. Ils avaient aussi une grande variété de frigos et autres. Se disant combien il voulait éviter sa 'famille' et se souvenant de l'état de quasi-famine dans lequel il était là-bas, il se dit que, s'il pouvait avoir sa propre glacière, il n'aurait jamais plus à avoir faim et pourrait subvenir aux besoins nutritionnels que son corps aurait besoin avec ce qu'il avait prévu. Il ferait beaucoup d'entrainement physique et magique et il aurait besoin de grandes quantités de nourriture. Il vit un homme au fond du magasin et s'en rapprocha pour avoir plus d'informations.

« Bonjour, je voudrais me renseigner sur vos glacières charmées. »

L'homme dévisagea Harry et dit : « Bonjour, je m'appelle Ken McFarland. Pour répondre à votre question, nous avons une large gamme de frigos magiques. Votre seule limite est le nombre de Gallions que vous voulez bien mettre ! »

Harry réfléchit quelques instants à cela et décida de faire savoir au petit gars prétentieux que l'argent ne constituait pas un problème pour lui. Il avait depuis bien longtemps compris qu'un corps en bonne santé valait bien son pesant d'or. « Eh bien Monsieur, je cherche un frigo et garde-manger qui me fournirait des repas complets en cuisines anglaise et étrangère, de préférence grecque et italienne pour les cuisines étrangères » répondit Harry.

Le vendeur répondit : « Nous avons une large gamme de frigos et garde-manger qui fournissent une fantastique sélection de repas. Le meilleur de nos modèles Frigo/Garde-manger est la _Ménagère Excalibur. _Elle peut fournir jusqu'à 3 ans de nourriture. Après 3 ans, vous devez juste acheter un charme de réapprovisionnement. A ce moment, vous pouvez décider d'essayer de nouvelles recettes. Chaque Frigo contient jusqu'à 50 recettes différentes. Les recettes couvrent le déjeuner (petit-déjeuner), diner (déjeuner) et souper (diner). Les recettes sont toutes de la Haute Cuisine et peuvent fournir des repas extrêmement nutritifs. Le seul inconvénient de notre meilleur Frigo est l prix. Chaque Frigo coûte 10 000 Gallions. »

Harry réfléchit à cette offre et décida que son été serait toujours maudit s'il laissait les Dursley contrôler ses portions de nourriture. « Très bien, j'en prendrai deux. »

Il paya, et sortit sa malle. Il l'agrandit et rangea soigneusement ses frigos. Bon sang, à l'allure à laquelle il allait, il n'aurait bientôt plus assez de place. Après avoir rangé ses nouveaux achats, il sortit du magasin et, voyant l'heure, décida qu'il devait aller se réserver une chambre au Chaudron Baveur.

* * *

**Plus tôt au 12 Square Grimmauld, 'Quartier Général Actuel de l'Ordre du Phénix'**

Tonks transplana dans la cuisine du quartier général. Elle crevait de faim et y vit qu'un assez grand contingent de l'Ordre, dont Dumbledore, était présent. Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Shakelbolt, Remus et Fol-Œil.

« Ah Nymphadora, comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

Elle bronchait toujours quand elle entendait son nom complet. Bon sang, à quoi pouvait bien penser sa mère quand elle avait choisi ce nom ? « Très bien Monsieur, à part un petit incident entre Harry et les Dursley. »

« Oh », soudainement, les yeux de Dumbledore arrêtèrent de scintiller et son visage avait pris une expression un peu plus sérieuse. « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien Professeur, il y a eu une altercation…et donc il a prit son oncle par le col et l'a tout simplement frappé au visage. Il l'a lancé sur le divan et ils ont eu une petite discussion. Je n'ai pas tout entendu, mai il leur a certainement fait comprendre qu'il ne se laisserait plus faire par eux. Laissez-moi vous dire, Harry n'est pas quelqu'un que je voudrais ennuyer pour le moment. Il est plein de rage. Vous auriez du voir ses yeux, ils étaient comme des néons et il y avait une aura blanche entourant son corps, l'air crépitait d'énergie magique, Professeur. »

Dumbledore soupira et mit ses mains sur ses joues, dans l'espoir de faire partir sa fatigue. « Eh bien », dit-il, « nous allons devoir surveiller sa maison beaucoup plus attentivement. Il doit apprendre à contrôler son tempérament. »

A ce moment, Rémus en avait plus qu'assez. Il cria : « Pour l'amour de Dieu Albus, pourquoi continuez-vous à lui faire subir ça année après année ! Vous savez que sa famille moldue le déteste, bon Dieu il ne les supporte pas lui non plus ! Il vient juste de perdre la seule personne qui était comme un père pour lui et il n'a personne qui peut l'aider à surmonter son chagrin. Vous continuez à le renvoyer là-bas à l'encontre de ses désirs pour une certaine protection sanguine que sa mère lui a donné L'état mental d'Harry est certainement plus important que cette protection ! »

Remus continua à tempêter et augmenta le volume : « **Il y a tout simplement trop de contradictions dans vos plans Dumbledore. Vous l'envoyez chez sa tante pour cette soi-disant protection, alors que ce même endroit est en train d'estropier son bien-être émotionnel et son esprit. Quelle sorte de combattant auront nous s'il n'a pas la volonté ou le souci de se battre parce qu'il est trop chargé émotionnellement ? Il se trouve que je connais cette prophétie que vous connaissez. Eh ouais James m'a mis au courant de toute la chose. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Je sais qu'il jouera un grand rôle dans la défaite de Voldemort. Et malgré ça vous décidez d'entrainer Hermione et Ron. Vous les laissez s'entrainer avec des Aurors, laissez Harry pourrir avec sa famille et ne faites rien pour le préparer ? Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qu'il doit penser de vous après que vous ayez attendu 5 ans pour lui révéler la prophétie ! **Je trouve que vous gardez trop de secrets. Je vais vous dire tout de suite, si jamais je découvre que vous l'avez utilisé juste comme un autre de vos pions, je viendrai personnellement après vous ! »

« Rémus je ne cherche que sa sécurité. Il a réussi à tenir jusqu'à présent et je pense qu'Harry rebondira bien assez tôt pour son épreuve. Il est le jeune homme le plus solide que j'aie jamais vu. Nous avons déjà donné un avertissement aux Dursley et il semble qu'Harry leur a donné le sien. Il est libre de se détendre et de récupérer. La raison pour laquelle je ne le laisse pas s'entrainer est qu'il doit contrôler sa colère. Nous n'avons pas de protections assez puissantes pour empêcher une détection du Ministère s'il rentre dans une de ses colères. De plus, quand il sera de retour à Poudlard, je m'assurerai qu'il aie l'entrainement nécessaire. »

Albus n'écoutait que partiellement à Rémus. Il avait passé en revue son plan initial et décidé qu'il mettait trop d'œufs dans le même panier. Il n'y aurait pas de danger à laisser Harry s'entrainer de la manière dont il prévoyait en Septembre. De cette manière, si sa théorie du lien grandissant entre Voldemort et Harry échouait, il aurait son plan de réserve.

Rémus répliqua : « Comment peut-il contrôler sa colère Albus, il n'a pas d'exutoire. Bon sang, vous ne le laissez même pas sortir pour se défouler un peu physiquement. Il peut tout aussi bien être enfermé dans un coffre de Gringotts ou à Azkaban avec tout le bien que ca lui fait de rester là ! »

Albus sentait maintenant qu'il devait réprimer cette dispute ou bien les autres trouveraient d'autres contradictions. « **J'ai entendu tes arguments Rémus mais ma décision reste la même ! »**

Rémus cogna la table avec ses mains et dit : « **TRES BIEN ! **Mais ne venez pas pleurer quand Harry réalisera qu'il n'est que votre arme ! Quand il le découvrira, il se détournera de vous pour toujours ! **Vous allez le perdre !** J'espère que vous pourrez confronter les réprimandes de James et Lily quand votre heure sera venue Albus. Je ne pense pas qu'ils seront très content vu la manière dont vous traitez leur fils. »

Il se leva et partit.

Fol-Œil tourna son œil magique vers Dumbeldore et dit : « Rémus a raison, je ne sais pas à quel jeu vous jouez Albus, mais vous êtes en train de faire quelques belles erreurs ici, et si vous ne prenez pas quelques mesures pour aider Harry maintenant, vous et le reste de nous allons vraiment le regretter. La seule émotion que le gosse a pour le moment est la haine. Il subit sa croissance magique et d'après ce que je peux voir, le gosse deviendra un sorcier vachement puissant. La dernière chose que vous voulez est une autre Seigneur des ténèbres sur les bras. »

Bill Weasley avait écouté toutes les discussions. Ce qu'avait dit Rémus lui avait fait réévaluer les actions de Dumbledore. Depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le respect de Bill pour Harry avait augmenté énormément. Le gosse avait été en enfer et en était revenu. Il avait aussi entendu l'histoire des jumeaux sur la deuxième année d'Harry. Ils l'avaient délivré des moldus. Apparemment, sa chambre avait des barres sur sa fenêtre.

Quelle sorte de gens faisait ça à un enfant ? Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que les moldus l'avaient maltraité. Pour Bill, tout revenait à une pensée assez simple. Harry avait sauvé sa petite sœur d'une mort certaine, purement et simplement. Si ça en venait à une confrontation entre Harry et Dumbledore, il savait qui il choisirait. Il devrait demander à son frère Charlie envers qui il était loyal. En ce qui le concernait, l'Ordre avait beaucoup plus besoin de lui qu'il n'avait besoin de l'Ordre.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, se demandant de quelle prophétie ils avaient parlé. Hermione commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Elle souhaitait pouvoir simplement contacter Harry. Elle voulait savoir comment il allait. Dumbledore leur avait interdit d'envoyer du courrier à Harry jusqu'à son anniversaire.

Ron se sentait mal pour son ami coincé chez sa famille moldue. D'un autre coté, il était aussi content qu'Harry était en-dehors de la scène pour un moment. Il apprenait à connaître Hermione bien mieux, et il avait enfin avoir quelque chose de plus qu'Harry. Harry serait vraiment surpris quand il le battrait en DCFM. Eh bien, se dit-il, cet été ne fait que s'améliorer.

* * *

NdA: 

Merci pour toutes les reviews! Je n'ai pas relu le texte aujourd'hui (pas le temps), alors désolé s'il y a des incohérences. Si un correcteur veut corriger mes chaps y suffit de demander!

Le prochain chapitre est la suite du shopping. Rien de bien important et bien plus court! Il devrait être là la semaine prochaine! Après, l'entrainement et les choses sérieuse commencent!

RAR:

legion : Le fameux serpent a enfin fait sa réapparition

PiratesofHogwarts : Non, je n'ai pas pris d'avance dans la traduction, je poste dès que j'ai fini. Au début, je voulais avoir un chap d'avance mais je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de poster aussi vite que possible :)  
Harry est en effet assez vulgaire, et j'ai essayé de baisser un peu ça dans ce chapitre, mais de toutes facons il ne se met pas vraiment en colere dans celui-ci! Et puis, il ne faudrait pas oublier que c'est rated M

maugrei : Dumbledore va avoir quelques mauvaises surprises en effet... niark niark niark :D

Sahada : 'Sev et Dray' ne sont pas principaux dans cette fic (du moins jusqu'au chap 14)...dsl mais j'peux rien y faire!

Merci à tous les autres qui ont reviewés!

Reviewer s'il vous plait c'est vraiment chouette d'avoir des reviews et ca me rappelle a la tache lol!

Posté le 8/10/05, 10646 mots.


	6. Shopping Partie 2

**Chapitre 5 : « Shopping – Partie 2 »**

DISCLAIMER : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des lieux créés et possédés par JK Rowling et tous les éditeurs, producteurs,… qui vont avec. L'auteur et le traducteur (c moi ca !) ne gagnent pas d'argent en écrivant et traduisant cette fanfiction. L'histoire en elle-même appartient à Vorlon666. Je ne fais que la traduire de l'anglais…

$Fourchelangue$

* * *

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était presque 8h du soir. Bon, se dit-il, il est trop tard pour continuer le shopping. Je suis crevé de toute façon. J'aurais une autre grosse journée demain, il vaut mieux que je prenne une chambre et me relaxe ce soir. Juste à ce moment, son estomac se rappela à lui, lui signalant qu'il devait manger. Il alla donc au Chaudron Baveur et se dirigea vers le bar. 

Après le rush du diner, l'endroit avait du se vider, pensa Harry. Il ne restait qu'un groupe d'habitués qui buvaient abondamment. Il balaya rapidement du regard l'endroit pour voir s'il connaissait quelqu'un, mais il ne reconnut personne. Il s'approcha de Tom, qui semblait être en train de ranger de la Bièraubeurre.

Harry dit : « Excusez-moi monsieur ! On m'a dit que vous étiez le patron de cet établissement et je me demandais si vous aviez encore des chambres de libre pour ce soir ? »

Tom leva les yeux vers lui et dit : « Est-ce que je peux voir vos avant-bras s'il vous plait ! » Harry se dit qu'il voulait vérifier s'il n'était pas un Mangemort. Harry lui montra donc ces avant-bras pour lui prouver qu'il n'en était pas un.

« Désolé pour ça, mais on se doit d'être prudent ces temps-ci. »

Tom prit son livre de réservation et demanda : « Votre nom s'il vous plait ? »

« James Evans » répondit Harry.

« Très bien, voilà votre clé, vous êtes dans la chambre 15. »

Harry demanda alors s'il pouvait avoir le diner dans sa chambre. Il commanda des saucisses avec de la purée et de la Bièraubeurre.

« Le service de chambre sera compté en extra », lui dit Tom.

« Pas de problème », répondit Harry. Harry prit sa carte de crédit et paya pour sa chambre, son diner et le petit déjeuner du lendemain. Il prit sa clé et monta dans sa chambre. Il plaça un charme de verrouillage puissant sur sa chambre et un charme de détection. Il prit ensuite sa malle et l'agrandit. Il avait besoin de ses livres de sortilèges venant de son Coffre de Gringotts pour rechercher des sortilèges de désillusionnement pour le lendemain.

Il savait que le maquillage de son déguisement ne passerait pas la nuit. Il alla en face du miroir et mémorisa soigneusement son apparence. Il avait prit les livres et trouvé plusieurs charmes d'illusion. Il choisit un sortilège d'une durée de 12h et commença à pratiquer l'incantation et les mouvements de baguette. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait, il remit son livre dans la malle et enleva les charmes de verrouillage et de détection. Il était maintenant 21h, et quelqu'un frappa enfin à sa porte, en hurlant : « Service de Chambre ! »

Harry sortit sa baguette et entrouvrit sa porte, tout en pensant à VIGILANCE CONSTANTE. Harry se dit que Maugrey avait dut avoir une plus grande influence sur lui qu'il ne le pensait. Harry dit : « Mettez s'il vous plait le plateau par terre et faites le glisser sur le sol ! »

Harry prit son plateau et ferma la porte. Il réactiva ensuite ses charmes de verrouillage et de détection. Il brandit sa baguette au-dessus de son repas et murmura quelques incantations. Il devrait remercier Fol-Œil et Bill pour lui avoir appris les charmes de révélations de Poisons, Sorts et Malédictions. Sa nourriture n'avait pas été trafiquée, il se mit alors à table et attaqua son repas. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il sortit un rat blanc de sa malle et dit à Anubis : $Anubis, j'ai lâché ton diner, je vais te mettre par terre, pour que tu puisses chasser ton repas.$

$Maitre, j'attends avec impatience de trouver mon repas.$

$Quand tu auras fini tu pourras ramper jusque dans mon lit pour rester au chaud. Si ça ne te pose pas de problèmes, ma magie de l'esprit n'est pas encore très forte, m'aideras-tu à protéger mon esprit quand je dors ?$

$Maitre, tu n'as pas à me demander, je t'aiderai toujours à protéger ton esprit, ce sera un honneur.$

$Merci mon ami.$ Bien que ce n'était pas facile à deviner, Harry avait l'impression que son serpent était content.

Il finit sa routine du soir, et se prépara à aller au lit. Il était assez fatigué, mais il décida qu'il essaierait de vider son esprit pour faciliter l'Occlumancie. Il réalisait maintenant l'importance qu'il devienne un Maitre Occlumans, il ferait donc tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'apprendre ainsi que la Legilimencie.

Il décida que ce serait sa première priorité dans son entrainement. Il croisa ses jambes et commença à respirer profondément, il ne put rapidement plus rien entendre d'autre que le son rythmique de son cœur. Inspiration par le nez, expiration par la bouche. Il avait toujours du mal à vider son esprit complètement. A chaque fois qu'il en était tout près, une pensée errante venait et le distrayais. Après 30 minutes, il se glissa dans ses draps et ferma les yeux. Il passa en revue mentalement ce qu'il lui restait sur sa liste. Harry s'endormit rapidement, avant 22h30.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain à 6h30. Il vit Anubis qui dormait paisiblement au pied de son lit. Il se leva et pensa qu'il avait vraiment bien dormi. Il fut surpris de ne pas avoir eu ses cauchemars habituels concernant les événements du DdM. Sa cicatrice ne l'avait pas picoté non plus. Les nuits où la face de serpent ne lui rendait pas visite étaient devenues une bénédiction. Si c'était grâce à Anubis qu'il avait si bien dormi, alors il valait bien plus que son pesant d'or.

Il sortit de son lit et fit quelques exercices, augmentant son rythme cardiaque. Il alla prendre une bonne douche et en sortit frais et dispo. Il devait aujourd'hui terminer son shopping. Il avait vu la soirée précédente que Fleury & Bott ouvrait à 8h. Il s'habilla et décida de se mettre les charmes d'illusion qu'il avait appris hier. Il prit sa baguette et s'imagina son apparence de la journée précédente, il réalisa un cercle complet au-dessus de sa tête avec sa baguette en murmurant '_Dessino Mascus'._ Il se regarda et put voir qu'il était comme hier. Il réduit, mit en poche sa malle, et dit à Anubis de venir s'enrouler au même endroit qu'hier, et il lança ensuite un charme d'illusion différent sur lui.

Il voulait que la forme d'Anubis se fonde dans son propre corps, il brandit sa baguette et prononça _'Dessino Nocens'_. Il se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir et y vit qu'Anubis disparaissait complètement sous sa chemise, s'il ne bougeait pas et ne faisait pas de bruit, alors personne ne pourrait deviner qu'il était là. Harry était content de son travail, et enleva les charmes de détection et de verrouillage de sa chambre. Il descendit ensuite pour prendre son (petit) déjeuner.

Une heure plus tard, il se dirigeait vers Fleury & Bott. Il entra dans le magasin et découvrit qu'il n'était pas trop bondé. Il savait qu'il allait acheter beaucoup de livres, et décida de prendre un des paniers disponibles. Il commença par la partie sur la métamorphose. Il prit deslivres de sixième et septième année, niveau ASPIC, pour tout ses cours principaux. Il avait Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Potions, et DCFM. Après avoir réfléchi un peu, il décida qu'il allait aussi apprendre l'Arithmancie et les Runes, il prit donc aussi les livres d'ASPIC pour ces deux matières.

Il ne commencerait pas ces 2 matières avant un bon moment, mais il ne négligerait aucun détail dans sa quête du savoir. Regardant plus en profondeur dans la partie Métamorphose, il prit quelques-uns des quelques livres sur la métamorphose avancée, métamorphose de soi-même, métamorphose de mobilier et pour des besoins ménagers, et un qui l'intéressait vraiment beaucoup, Métamorphose en Duels. Il alla ensuite dans la partie Charmes et prit un livre nommé Des Anciennes aux Nouvelles Protections. Il prit aussi un livre sur les protections du sang, un autre sur l'Animation des Objets, et le meilleur de tous, le Grand Livre des Sortilèges.

La partie suivante était sur les Potions. Il prit le livre attribué pour le cours et en prit un autre sur les potions de soin. Il le parcourut et y vit une section dédiée à la préservation du sang et à des potions de remplacement du sang. Cela lui fit penser aux protections par le sang qui devaient être renforcées. Il se souvint de Dumbledore lui disant qu'il devait être près d'une personne du sang de sa mère.

Sa magie interagissait avec le sang de Pétunia pour recharger les protections. Il se demanda si ça pouvait être accompli uniquement avec son sang, et pas seulement en sa présence. Le début d'une idée commença à apparaître dans sa tête. Il y avait peut-être un moyen pour tenir les Dursley loin de lui après tout. Il savait que l'Œil d'Odin prendrait soin d'eux, mais ne serait-ce pas encore mieux de se débarrasser tout simplement d'eux pour l'été ? Il n'y avait aucun sens à prendre le risque qu'ils fassent des découvertes involontaires ! Continuant sa quête de livres, il choisit un livre nommé Le Top 1000 des Potions les Plus Utiles.

Harry alla ensuite dans la partie de Défense et choisit les livres suivants : Comment Contrer Les Arts Sombres, Se Battre en Duel Défensivement et Offensivement, Sorts de Protection. Après avoir prit ces livres, Harry marcha jusqu'à la dernière partie qu'il voulait voir, et prit les livres suivants : Se Battre Salement, Tactiques de Duel, Comment se Battre Contre Plusieurs Adversaires, Sorts Obscurs de Sorciers de Combat, et Comment Résister à des Sorts. Il se dit qu'il avait bien plus qu'assez de livres pour commencer. Il se dirigea donc vers la caisse. Le vendeur vérifia ses livres. Il n'y avait étonnamment personne dans la file d'attente.

Pendant que le vendeur regardait ses achats, Harry décida de continuer à parcourir les étagères. Il en trouva une au fond du magasin. C'était une étagère poussiéreuse et semblait être comme cachée. Il fallait vraiment regarder dans cette section pour la trouver. Il décida de prendre les titres suivants : Défense et Attaque de l'Esprit, Sorts et Malédictions, Le Livre des Lois se Mettant à Jour Automatiquement, Magie des Aborigènes Australiens, et Magie des Anciens Américains. De cette partie, Harry arriva dans celle du Commerce. Il y trouva quelques livres très intéressants, et y prit : Construisez Votre Maison Magique, Guide de Sort Complet Pour Faire Votre Propre Balai, Techniques de Minage Magique Moderne et Fonderie, Fabrication d'Epées Japonaises, Création d'Artefacts Magiques.

Il les plaça tous dans son panier, et les apporta au vendeur. Harry se dit que s'il continuait, il ne serait plus capable de mettre tout ses achats dans sa malle. Il attendit patiemment à la caisse que le vendeur finisse de compter tout ses achats. La femme finit enfin, et dit : « Pourquoi tant de livres, Monsieur ? » Harry avait rassemblé près de 60 livres.

Harry la dévisagea et décida de donner une petite leçon à cette petite pimbêche. « M'dame qui je suis ne vous regarde pas, tout ce que vous avez à faire est de me dire combien je vous dois, et pas de poser des questions, compris ? »

Les yeux de la femme s'agrandirent comme des balles de tennis, et elle lui dit que ses achats lui couteraient 945 Gallions. Harry prit tout ses livres, et les rangea correctement dans sa malle.

Il réduit et mit en poche sa malle. Il releva sa capuche et s'assura que son visage était bien masqué. On ne peut jamais être trop prudent, même avec des charmes d'illusion. Fol-Œil serait bien d'accord, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Dieu merci, alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte, Ron et Hermione entrèrent. Aucun doute, Hermione devait venir vérifier s'ils n'avaient pas une version mise à jour de 'L'Histoire de Poudlard', se dit-Harry. Ils ne firent que passer devant lui, sans lui prêterla moindre attention, il leur en était reconnaissant. Peu après, il était de retour sur le Chemin de Traverse, et décida de se rendre à Gringotts. Si son plan marchait, il aurait besoin d'un bon paquet d'argent moldu pour amadouer les Dursley.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre maltraitée, et y vit qu'il était plus ou moins 9h30 du matin. Alors qu'il marchait vers Gringotts, il vit un magasin, _Chronomètres de Pandore_. Un achat de plus ne me tuera pas, pensa-t-il. Il rentra dans le magasin et y vit le vendeur. Il alla droit vers lui et dit : « Excusez-moi Monsieur ? »

L'homme remarqua sa présence et dit : « Que puis-je faire pour vous jeune homme ? »

« Eh bien j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle montre, et je me demandais quels modèles vous aviez ? Le prix ne sera pas un problème. »

A cette mention, l'homme se ressaisit immédiatement et décida d'amener sa collection la plus populaire. Harry en regarda quelques-unes, la plupart n'étaient pas trop exubérante, et ne semblait pas être excessivement magique.

Harry lui dit : « Celles-ci sont bien, mais n'avez-vous pas quelque chose de plus magique ? »

Le vendeur le regarda et dit : « Eh bien Monsieur, je viens juste de recevoir un nouveau stock de montres pour Aurors et Sorciers de Combat. Vous devez ou bien avoir une licence d'Auror, ou bien assez d'argent pour pouvoir vous passer de la ristourne pour Aurors. Ces montres sont résistantes à l'eau et au feu. »

L'homme continua la description : « Elles sont aussi ensorcelées pour être incassables, et ont un détecteur/localisateur de Magie Noire intégré. La montre peut aussi projeter une image tridimensionnelle des environs, d'un rayon de 90m (300 pieds) autour de vous. Vous serez toujours au centre de la carte. Les points bleus indiquent les alliés et les points rouges les Sorciers Noirs. La montre utilise l'énergie magique du porteur pour alimenter les cristaux indicateur/localisateur. Il ne fait aucun doute que ce type de montre serait très utile dans des situations difficiles. »

Harry y réfléchit, et se remémora ses batailles précédentes. Il en arriva à la conclusion que ces caractéristiques pouvaient en effet être très utiles dans un combat. Harry demanda : « Combien ? Je n'ai pas de licence d'Auror mais j'en veux une. »

L'homme lui répondit : « 600 Gallions ! »

« Ok. Quelles sont les différentes couleurs disponibles ? »

« Il y a : platine, or et argent. Le fond peut être en vert émeraude, bleu saphir ou rouge rubis. »

Harry finit par prendre le modèle platine avec un fond vert émeraude. Il s'assura qu'elle était bien à la bonne heure et se dit qu'il lirait le manuel lors de son retour à Privet Drive. Il sortit du magasin et décida de continuer à aller vers la banque. Il y était presque, lorsqu'il regarda à sa droite et remarqua un autre magasin, _Chevaliers et Ecuyers._

Il regarda à travers la fenêtre et vit qu'ils avaient toutes sortes d'équipements de combat. Cela l'intrigua, et il décida de jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Il entra dans le magasin et commença à regarder les différentes robes de combat, et les armes. Il savait qu'il voulait forger ses propres armes. Il avait acheté un livre spécialement pour ça, mais ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de s'acheter quelques protections corporelles décentes. Un homme s'approcha de lui et s'introduisit comme Eric Greengrass.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur ? »

« Pourriez-vous me donner des informations générales sur les vêtements de combat ? »

« Eh bien monsieur, on a un grand étalage de vêtements de combat. Nous avons actuellement en stock 4 types d'habits en peau de dragon, ainsi que de la peau de chimère et du fil d'Acromantula. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas de vêtements en peau de Basilic. »

Harry lui demanda : « Qui a-t-il de tellement spécial avec la peau de Basilic ? »

« Monsieur, c'est la matière magique la plus résistante que nous connaissons. C'est même plus résistant que le dragon et vous protège de la plupart des sorts, mis à part l'Avada Kedavra. Cela réduira significativement les effets du Doloris, si vous avez le malheur de vous faire atteindre par celui-ci. »

Harry réfléchit un instant, se souvenant de son aventure durant sa deuxième année. Comment pouvait-il oublier d'avoir tué un Basilic de 20m (60 pieds) !

« Monsieur, peut-être que nous pourrions avoir un arrangement ! Je sais où trouver de la peau de Basilic. Si je peux vous en avoir, pourriez-vous me faire quelques robes de combat et une veste ? Je vous payerai convenablement et vous laisserez assez de peau pour faire 2 robes de plus. Vous voyez, il se trouve que je suis au courant qu'un Basilic de 20 mètres a été tué il n'y a pas trop longtemps. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, ça n'a pas été un exploit facile à réaliser ! »

L'homme se bavait presque dessus et demanda : « Pour quand pourriez-vous avoir cette peau ? »

Harry répondit : « Quelque part durant le milieu de l'été si tout va bien. »

L'homme lui dit qu'il attendrait qu'il le contacte. En attendant, Harry acheta une paire de bottes en peau de Magyar à Pointes. Elles avaient des poches spéciales une pour un poignard et une pour la baguette. Elles étaient aussi ensorcelées pour être silencieuses, résistantes à l'eau et avaient un charme de contrôle du climat placées dessus. Ce charme maintenait les pieds du porteur à une température constante, quel que soit le temps.

Il acheta également 2 étuis pour baguette, il en mit un sur son poignet. Ils étaient ensorceléspour être invisibles et protéger sa baguette contre les charmes d'attraction. Les baguettes étaient également très rapides à dégainer. Il s'entraina un peu, et après quelques instants, sa baguette atterrissait dans ses mains naturellement. Il finit par débourser 700 Gallions pour ses habits.

Harry sortit du magasin, ses nouvelles bottes aux pieds et alla à Gringotts. Il décida de prendre 30 000 Livres à donner aux Dursley pour qu'ils puissent partir en vacances et rester éloigner de lui. En parlant de ses plans, Harry devait encore aller à un magasin du Chemin de Traverse. Il devait trouver un apothicaire bien fourni et s'acheter 3 nouveaux kits de potions. Il avait également besoin d'une armoire complète de potions pour fabriquant de potions professionnel. Il sentait que les potions étaient son point faible, et prévoyait de faire une bonne quantité d'études dans cette matière particulière. Il marcha vers _Apothicaire Eros_.

Une fois qu'il y arriva, il scanna rapidement le magasin et trouva ses chaudrons. Il finit par en acheter 3. Il en prit 2 en cuivre et un en platine. Il décida d'acheter aussi un ensemble complet de cuillères-doseuses, une puisette magique, un réchaud à chaudron à commandes vocales, un ensemble complet de gobelets en verre, un pot complet de potion neutralisante, et une armoire à potions pour maitres professionnels.

Le montant total fut de 3500 Gallions, mais ça le valait bien, se dit-Harry. Harry ne pourraitplus revenir chez l'apothicaire avant un bon moment, et il aurait ainsi ce dont il avait besoin pour faire pratiquement toutes les potions qu'il voulait. Il était maintenant 11h30, d'après sa nouvelle montre. Il sortit du Chemin de Traverse, et, quelques minutes plus tard, il était sorti du Chaudron Baveur, pour aller dans le Londres moldu.

Harry expira de soulagement et se sourit à lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait réussi. Il décida de rester quand même prudent et de laisser son déguisement. Il alla dans un Pizza Hut pour manger rapidement. Après s'être goinfré de pizza, Harry décida d'aller à la grande librairie moldue, appelée _Chapitres._

Harry se souvint l'avoir vue en sortant de la gare de Kings Cross. Il appela un taxi, décidant d'y aller en voiture. Il avait marché suffisamment ces deux derniers jours. De toute façon, il devait gagner du temps.

Il arriva enfin à _Chapitres,_ et décida de demander à un de vendeurs ce qu'il cherchait. Il vit une vendeuse et déambula vers elle. Il vit que son badge portait le nom de Stacy.

Il l'appela : « Excusez-moi, Stacy, je suis pressé, est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider ? Je sais ce que je veux. »

« Pas de problèmes monsieur, dites-moi juste ce que vous voulez. »

Harry acheta finalement :

_Bases de la Physique Moderne_

_Guide Complet de la Chimie Générale, 6ème édition_

_Algèbre et Géométrie Analytique_

_Livre de Poche, les Bases de l'Informatique_

_Programmation Basique_

_Biologie Moderne et Zoologie_

_Méditation orientale_

_A la Recherche de l'Esprit Humain_

_Armes Modernes_

_L'Art de la Guerre, par Sun Tzu_

_Le Livre de Cuisine Anarchiste_

_D'Hannibal à Marshall Zukov (2000 ans de Stratégies Militaires)_

Harry paya ses achats avec sa nouvelle carte de crédit moldue. Un fois dehors, il alla derrière le magasin et regarda attentivement les environs pour être sûr que personne n'était là. Il réduit ses livres moldus et les rangea dans sa malle. Son dernier arrêt serait un magasin d'électronique appelé _Comet._ Il héla un taxi et, 20 minutes plus tard, il entrait dans le magasin du groupe _Electronique Comet_. Là, il acheta un portable Pentium de Dell, une nouvelle télévision couleurs, un lecteur VHS, DVD, et un système sono complet, avec un ensemble demusiques contemporaines. Il décida de s'en tenir au classique et au hard rock.

Après une discussion avec le vendeur, il décida de s'acheter également un GSM, et un abonnement de 3 ans. Ce qui lui permettrait de connecter son GSM à son ordinateur et de surfer sur la toile Internet des moldus. Il avait souvent vu Dudley l'utiliser, et on pouvait avoir des informations quasi-illimitées avec ce système. Ca lui serait utile.

Il pourrait organiser ses études magiques avec plus d'efficacité. L'ordinateur était vendu avec quelque chose appelé Windows 98 et Microsoft Office Suite 97. Le vendeur lui montra comment lancer le système, comme il l'appelait, et comment lancer, naviguer et fermer des programmes. Après qu'il se soit familiarisé avec ces manipulations, il dit au vendeur qu'il sortirait par l'arrière et prendrait ses achats avec lui.

Il retourna à l'extérieur et s'assura qu'il avait bien tout ses achats. Il observa les environs, s'assurant que personne n'était là, et réduit tout ses achats à la taille d'une boite d'allumettes. Il agrandit sa malle et rangea ses objets à l'intérieur. Il la réduisit, la mit dans sa poche, et retourna devant le magasin. Il regarda sa montre, il était 14h30. Il décida d'aller voir à _Mobilier NC_, en face de chez _Comet_. S'il voulait construire sa propre malle-maison, il aurait alors besoin d'idées pour les meubles,… Il vit aussi une salle de sport moldue et se dit qu'il irait chercher quelques conseils là-bas aussi.

Il alla à _Mobilier NC _et entreprit de mémoriser les aspects et impressions des différents meubles. Il regarda les lits, les sofas, les étagères, les tables, des suites complètes, et des ensembles. Il n'allait rien acheter ici, il voulait juste quelques idées. Il coinça un vendeur et lui posa des questions sur les différents matériaux utilisés pour les bains, et sur les bois pour les meubles. Après une heure, le vendeur lui donna des catalogues avec un ensemble complet d'échantillons de matériaux. Il avait des échantillons de tous leurs bois exotiques, céramiques et marbres. Il sortit du magasin et se dirigea vers _NewBody's._ Il trouva rapidement un homme très musclé et intimidant...

« Monsieur, est-ce que vous pourriez me donner quelques conseils pour faire du bodybuilding ? »

« Bien sûr, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Eh bien monsieur, j'essaie de me remettre en bonne forme, mais je n'ai jamais utilisé d'équipements, est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider à prendre les bonnes machines pour du bodybuilding ? »

« Evidemment ! Suis-moi, on va aller voir ces machines. Tu dois aussi savoir que travailler sur les machines ne constitue qu'une partie du bodybuilding. Tu dois te nourrir correctement pour maximiser tes efforts. »

Après une heure de cours, Harry décida de s'acheter un ensemble de poids, et 2 machines polyvalentes Nautilus. Une permettait 25 exercices pour la partie supérieure du corps, et l'autre 15 exercices pour la partie inférieure du corps. Il acheta aussi un tapis roulant pour améliorer son rythme cardiaque. Il suivit le conseil de l'homme et acheta quelques livres sur la nutrition, avec des suppléments nutritionnels moldus. Il acheta surtout des protéines et des acides aminés pour son entrainement physique.

Il lui donna son adresse et sortit du magasin. Il recevrait le nouvel équipement le lendemain. Il regarda à sa montre, il était maintenant 16h30. Il était temps de retourner à Durzkaban. (1) Il trouva encore une fois un coin sans moldus et agrandit sa malle. Il y rangea ses échantillons de matériaux et ses magazines. Il jeta encore un coup d'œil à sa montre et se dit qu'avec le trafic, ça lui prendrait au moins 1h pour aller à Surrey, s'il avait de la chance.

(1) Durzkaban Dursley-Azkaban

Il réfléchissait au moyen de retourner à Privet Drive, et décida de prendre le manuel de sa montre et son livre sur la construction magique de maisons. Il devait apprendre à activer sa carte. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir éviter l'Ordre avec succès. Il sortit ses livres et remit sa malle dans sa poche. Il se dit aussi qu'il ne devait pas oublier d'enlever son charme d'illusion quand il arriverait à Surrey. Il laisserait le charme sur Anubis en place, ça ne servirait à rien d'emmerder les Dursley plus que nécessaire, même si c'était vachement marrant.

Enfin, il retourna sur Main Street et décida d'héler un taxi pour retourner à Surrey. Il arrêta un taxi et partit. Harry demanda au chauffeur de taxi de l'amener à Magnolia Road à Little Whinging, Surrey. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'arriver à Privet Drive en taxi ! Ca alerterait l'Ordre, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir affaire à eux pour le moment.

Il s'assit donc, et lut le manuel de sa nouvelle montre. Il réalisa que le vendeur devait avoir confondu, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de carte tridimensionnelle. La montre pouvait juste créer une carte similaire à celle des Maraudeurs de Poudlard, avec un rayon de 150m (500 pieds). Le porteur devait tendre son bras, appuyer sur le cristal émeraude dans le coin en dessous à droite de la montre, et faire un tour à 360°. Le diamant enfoncé au-dessus du numéro 12 de la montre scannerait alors la zone et générerait une carte bidimensionnelle, que seul le porteur pouvait voir. La carte montrerait la position des bâtiments, alliés et ennemis par rapport à sa position.

En lisant, Harry devenait de plus en plus excité à essayer sa montre, puisqu'elle avait également la capacité d'identifier les personnes, et pouvait dire aussi si elles étaient sous Polynectar ou non. La montre pouvait de plus dire s'il y avait des animagus dans la zone. Eh bien, se dit Harry, ça pourra être très utile. Il se demanda à qui ces montres étaient destinées. Probablement pour les Sorciers de Combats, supposa-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il avait encore plus ou moins 45 minutes de voiture. Il décida de chercher des charmes d'agrandissement de pièces dans son livre de construction magique. Il aurait besoin de plus d'espace pour ranger toutes ses nouvelles possessions, tant qu'il n'avait pas construit sa malle de rêve. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils roulaient sur Magnolia Road. Il dit au chauffeur de taxi de s'arrêter à coté du parc. Il paya les 150 livres demandées et remercia l'homme. Maintenant, c'était la partie plus difficile. Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et l'enfila. Il se mit ensuite un charme de silence sur lui-même, et se dirigea vers Magnolia Crescent.

Il marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à 120 m (400 pieds) de sa maison, il activa alors sa montre et fit un tour complet sur lui-même. Il admira alors sa montre afficher une carte. Elle montrait sa position, au centre de la carte. Il scanna celle-ci qui lui montrait ce dont il avait besoin. Elle était incroyable, les détails étaient hallucinants.

Donc, aujourd'huic'était Bill Weasley qui était de garde. D'après la carte de sa montre, il se trouvait à plus ou moins 30m (100 pieds) de la maison, faisant face à l'entrée Nord. Il était à coté du chêne, de l'autre coté de la route. Ca serait plus simple qu'il ne pensait, se dit-il, sa chambre étant du coté Est de la maison. Il avança doucement vers la maison, s'assurant de ne faire aucun bruit.

Une fois qu'il fut du côté Est de la maison, il leva les yeux vers sa maison et lança un charme de silence sur un petit périmètre autour de lui. Il regarda sa fenêtre et murmura '_Alohomora'_. Il lança ensuite '_Wingardium Leviosa' _sur lui-même et entreprit de léviter jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Il devait être prudent ou il reverrait Mme Pomfresh plus tôt que prévu. Il se mit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et rentra dans sa chambre. Il avait réussi ! Il avait dupé l'Ordre de la Confusion et le vieil Enculé lui-même ! Maintenant, il était prêt à entrer dans la phase suivante.

**Harry ne savait pas que ces deux jours changeraient sa vie pour toujours…

* * *

**

NdA.

_**Reviewez svp! **_

J'ai maintenant une correctrice, kelidril. Si y a des fôtes, vous savez a qui vous adressez :D Et merci a elle aussi ;)

Désolé pour le retard, je ne peux rien y faire. J'ai trop de travail :'(

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, vous verrez bien!

Prochain chapitre : 1ere partie de l'entrainement (il y en aura 3), qui sera assez peu conventionnel!

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewés!

RAR

Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione passera vraiment du coté d'Harry, ou alors pas avant longtemps. Harry ne va pas y aller mollo avec elle et Ron...

Il y aura des divisions dans l'Ordre sur le sujet de Harry, vous verrez plus tard leur étendue:D

Harry un peu violent, moi ca ne m'étonne pas tant que ca. Il faut bien se dire que l'année précédente a été tres dure pour lui, et que donc il tend a se rebeller, contre plus ou moins toute les formes d'autorité. Il a perdu ses illusions de 'bien' et de 'mal'. De plus, je ne le vois pas subir des abus de la part des Dursley à son age, malgré les nombreuses FF à ce sujet.

Harry deviendra animagus. J'ai demandé a l'auteur, apparement c'est dans le chap 8 ou 9... je m'en souviens pas :s lol je redécouvrirai sa forme avec vous :D Il n'aura par ontre pas de phénix.

Je traduis avec un dictionnaire en ligne. C'est utile pour des sinonymes, et les mots plus compliqués en anglais. J'utilise wordreference (. com)

encore merci a tous.

Dernière chose, je suis un mec! lol ;)

Posté le 22/10/05, 4900 mots.


	7. Entrainement Partie 1

**Chapitre 6 « Entrainement - Partie 1 »**

DISCLAIMER : Aller voir aux chaps précédents pour ceux qui s'amusent à lire ca...

Désolé pour le retard...j'ai vraiment été pris par mes travaux et ensuite par les examens.

Merci a kelidril pour la correction ;)

AVIS : si vous vous demandez ou j'en suis dans le chapitre suivant, si vous voulez savoir cb de tps vous devrez encore patienté pour avoir le chap suivant, aller voir sur mon profil, j'y indique l'etat d'avancement du chapitre suivant. :)

$Fourchelangue$

* * *

Maintenant qu'il pouvait faire de la magie, il pouvait agrandir sa chambre. Il regarda encore une fois son livre, s'assurant de bien visualiser les mouvements de baguette, et l'incantation. Il lança le sort _'Conclave-Dispando'._ C'était un charme d'expansion contrôlée. Il fallait régler la grandeur de l'expansion désirée. Le charme ne pouvait dépasser le paramètre d'expansion maximum que la pièce pouvait supporter. 

La consistance du bois, la taille des murs, l'énergie magique du lanceur et un tas d'autres paramètres déterminaient la grandeur maximale de l'expansion que la pièce pouvait supporter. Harry décida qu'il n'avait besoin que d'un agrandissement de 6m (20 pieds) de sa chambre, derrière son lit. Une fois que la chambre fut agrandie, il utilisa un charme d'illusion et de dissimulation pour faire croire que l'ancien mur n'avait pas changé. Toute personne regardant sa chambre, même un sorcier, ne verrait que son ancienne chambre. Merde, se dit-il, il avait oublié que Fol-Œil pourrait voir à travers le camouflage. Il devait trouver un moyen pour duper son œil. Il sortit sa malle et l'agrandit. Il rentra dedans, et en sortit ses livres sur les charmes et protections de magie noire.

Après 30 minutes de lecture, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il y avait une sorte de protections qui était mélangée avec des charmes. Le sort paraissait assez vieux. La protection se lançait sur une zone, et empêcherait de voir à travers elle quelque soit le moyen. Cela devrait duper les yeux magiques, qui verraient une fausse image. Il lut plus d'informations sur la protection, et la manière de la mettre en place. Il devait s'imaginer comment sa chambre était avant, et agiter sa baguette en un mouvement de forme conique, tout en marmonnant '_Occulta-Are-Zotheca'_. Une fois que le sort fut jeté, l'intérieur de sa chambre brilla d'une lumière argentée pendant plus ou moins 3 secondes, avant de disparaître. Cool, c'est trop génial de pouvoir faire de la magie, se dit-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était 18h30. A 19h, il descendrait et expliquerait son idée aux Dursley. Donc, durant les 30 minutes suivantes, Harry tira sa malle derrière son mur et commença à la vider. Il laisserait les livres, l'Œil d'Odin et le sarcophage dans sa malle pour le moment. Tout le reste en sortait. S'il devait partir rapidement, ses possessions ayant le plus de valeur étaient déjà prêtes. Il prit son livre de potions et l'ouvrit à la page de la potion de préservation du sang.

Il métamorphosa un des vieux jouets de Dudley en un établi. Il prit tout les ingrédients nécessaires de son armoire à potions de maitre. Il prit également son chaudron en platine, avec son réchaud. Il métamorphosa ensuite un autre des jouets cassés de Dudley en vase de cristal magnifique. Il faisait à peu près 60 cm (2 pieds) de haut, et 15 cm (6 pouces) de diamètre. Il transforma également du marbre en support en granit pour le vase. Une fois que cela fut fait, il décida qu'il était temps d'affronter les Dursley.

Se disant que son oncle avait probablement verrouillé la porte, il utilisa rapidement un _'Alohomora'_, et ouvrit sa porte. Il les entendait marmonner en bas, et saisit des choses comme ' aurait du le faire arrêter pour coups et blessures, mais non on ne peut même pas, sa race nous rendrait la vie encore plus impossible'. Harry se dit que son petit accès de rage devait les avoir affecté plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Il descendit, et se fit un masque le plus railleur possible. Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, sa tante fut la première à le remarquer, et cria ! Vernon se retourna, Harry pouvait distinguer clairement 2 yeux au beurre noir, et plusieurs bandages autour de sa bouche. Il beugla : « **Tu ne manques pas de culot de venir de montrer ici après ce que tu as fait ! »**

A ce moment, son visage était d'un magenta parfait, et il postillonnait. Dudley regarda Harry, ses yeux pleins de haine, il était probablement en train d'essayer de trouver une façon de se venger. Harry décida cependant de ne rien dire quelques secondes, avant de mettre la main dans sa poche et d'y prendre 3 paquets de 10 000 Livres chacun. Il les lança à son oncle.

« Vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour, que j'essayais de trouver un autre moyen que la cohabitation ? Eh bien, il y a là 30 000 Livres. Vous avez assez pour tous prendre des vacances en Majorque, jusqu'à la troisième semaine d'aout. Cet argent, en plus de celui que vous avez mis de coté pour vos vacances d'été, devrait vous permettre de prendre soin de vous-même avec de très belles vacances. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa tante : « Maintenant, ma trèèèèèèèès chère tante », dit-il avec tellement de dégout et de haine qu'elle en tomba presque de sa chaise. « Pour que la protection du sang reste intacte, tu devras aller à la banque du sang et y prendre 2 litres de ton sang. Je sais que tu les laisse là au cas où tu en aurais besoin, pour des opérations chirurgicales ou autres ? »

Sa tante avait toujours été assez paranoïaque. « Trouve-toi un caisson réfrigérant et ramène ton sang ici. N'essaie pas de déconner avec ça. Je le saurai si ce n'était pas ton sang ! De toute manière, je fais cela pour empêcher Voldemort de vous tuer, alors tu ferais mieux de coopérer. Dieu seul sait pourquoi je le fais d'ailleurs. Je devrais juste le laisser vous tuer tous ! » Il choisit de les laisser sous la pression de la peur. Aucun avantage à se calmer pour le moment.

Il décida de continuer sur sa lancée : « Vous partis, il n'y aura aucune chance d'un remake de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux nuits. J'ai le sentiment que si nous étions forcé de rester ensemble longtemps, je serais obligé de finir par tuer l'un d'entre vous, c'est sûr ! »

A la mention du mot 'tuer', ils regardèrent tous Harry, la peur clairement lisible dans leurs yeux. « Ecoutez, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous avez été forcé de me prendre et je n'ai jamais demandé à venir ici. Vous haïssez ma race et moi, et ça ne me pose franchement pas de problème. Pour votre information, ma haine envers vous est aussi grande. Si vous voulez blâmer quelqu'un pour toutes ces manipulations, je vous suggère de commencer plutôt par détester le directeur de mon école, Dumbledore. C'est à cause de ses manipulations que vous êtes si méprisable. Vous êtes autant ses pion que je le suis.

Il décida de les soulager un peu : « Je vais travailler très dur cet été pour apprendre tout ce que je peux, afin que je puisse m'échapper de ses manipulations, et nous permettre à tous de vivre les vies que l'on désire. »

Vernon écouta son neveu, et décida pour une fois que rien de bon ne ressortirait d'une autre confrontation avec lui. Quelque chose lui était arrivé, le faisant devenir froid et calculateur. L'époque où il pouvait l'intimider et s'en tirer sans problème était finie. Cet Harry là n'était pas quelqu'un à contrarier, son visage portait les preuves de sa nouvelle force et de son tempérament.

Même s'il détestait le petit salaud, il n'allait pas refuser des vacances payées par celui ci. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir était où il avait bien pu trouver 30 000 livres ? Une chose était sure, Vernon Dursley était quelqu'un qui savait être rancunier. Il trouverait un moyen pour faire payer à son neveu sa violence. Pour le moment, il se contenterait de partir en vacances.

_Vernon ne se doutait pas que son incapacité à laisser tomber certaines choses lui couterait tout ce qu'il avait…_

« Très bien, de toutes façons je veux m'éloigner de toi à n'importe quel prix, quand devrait-on partir ? »

Harry répondit : « Je vous veux hors de mon chemin au plus tôt. A 7h00 du soir demain vous devrez être dans l'avion pour votre destination ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre précieuse maison, j'en prendrai bien soin. Nous ne voudrions pas contrarier cet enculé de Dumbledore si jamais il découvrait quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? » leur cracha-t-il.

Pétunia étudiait le fils de sa sœur, elle ne pouvait se faire à ce qui s'était passé durant ces dernières 48 heures. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son neveu la frappe. Cette nuit-là, elle avait eu réellement peur pour sa vie et celle de sa famille. Quelque chose lui était arrivé à cette école ? Oui, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté les idées de Vernon sur le traitement de leur neveu durant ces 15 dernières années.

Elle réalisait maintenant qu'elle avait peut-être joué un plus grand rôle que ce qu'elle croyait dans la transformation du jeune homme en cet individu froid qui se tenait devant elle. Elle savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'elle n'avait désormais plus aucune influence sur lui. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mettre ces menaces à exécution. Si sa sœur la regardait, elle ne la pardonnerait jamais pour ce qu'elle avait fait à son fils.

Pétunia lui demanda : « Pourquoi as-tu besoin de 2 litres de mon sang ? »

Harry répondit : « Je pense que je pourrais renouveler la protection du sang sans ta présence physique ! J'ai trouvé une potion et un sortilège qui me permettront de lier la concoction directement aux les protections. »

« Très bien, je ferai ce que tu demandes. Je serai de retour demain à 13h avec mon sang. »

Harry avait pu faire quelques recherches à Poudlard et avait trouvé le sortilège qui relie directement du sang à des protections. Il était sûr que c'était le sortilège que Dumbledore avait utilisé. Il devait juste relier sa concoction avec les protections, qui se renforceraient alors directement à partir du sang.

« Eh bien, je vous suggère d'aller tout les deux sur l'ordinateur de Dudleynichou, de réserver votre vol et logements ! Quand vous reviendrez de vacances, je devrais être parti de cet enfer permanent que vous appelez maison ;pour toujours. Si mon plan fonctionne correctement, vous ne me verrez plus jamais,et bon débarras. » Harry leur indiqua froidement.

Vernon savait qu'il prenait un risque, mais décida de quand même trouver où il avait eu tout cet argent. « Où est-ce que tu as eu tout cet argent ? »

Harry mentit : « J'ai été à une banque sorcière et fait un emprunt, je le rembourserai quand j'aurai un job. »

Ils étaient tous abasourdis qu'il ait pu faire quelque chose comme ca pour eux. Bon, se dit Vernon, ce n'est sans doute pas la vérité, mais que ça soit vrai ou non, il ne refuserait pas l'argent. Harry regardait la lutte interne qui prenait place dans la tête de son oncle, mais il savait qu'il gagnerait. Vernon était un gros porc cupide après tout.

Ils le regardèrent aller jusqu'au frigo, sortir le reste du rôti et une cruche complète de jus d'orange, et ensuite retourner dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il décida de regarder si Hedwige était de retour. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et commença à casser la croute. Moins de 30 minutes plus tard, Hedwige volait jusqu'à sa perche et hulula doucement. « Salut ma belle » répondit Harry « j'ai fini ce que je devais faire et tout s'est bien passé pour moi. Maintenant, je dois te présenter quelqu'un, son nom est Anubis et il est un nouveau membre de la famille. Tu devras bien t'entendre avec lui, n'est-ce pas ma belle, au moins pour moi ? »

Hedwige hulula une réponse.

« Je suppose que tu devrais le rencontrer avant d'accepter. » Harry alla prendre Anubis de son lit et le présenta à Hedwige. Anubis et Hedwige se regardèrent quelques minutes, ensuite, Hedwige se retourna vers Harry et hulula une fois de plus, lui donnant son accord. Harry était bien content qu'ils s'acceptent si facilement. Ne prenant pas de risques, il demanda à Anubis : $ Salut Anubis, je voudrais te présenter ma chouette Hedwige. Je voudrais que vous soyez amis, elle n'essayera pas de te faire du mal, peux-tu me promettre la même chose ? $

$ Cela ne sera pas un problème maitre, j'ai déjà scanné son esprit, elle ne me veut aucun mal. Je promets de ne pas lui en faire. $

Harry décida de donner une meilleure literie à Anubis que son lit. Il prit un autre des jouets cassés de Dudley et le métamorphosa en une boite de sable de 10 x 15 x 15 cm. Il prit ensuite une bille et la métamorphosa en pyramide creuse faite d'obsidienne. Elle faisait 8x8x8 cm. Anubis pouvait rentrer dedans pour avoir un peu d'intimité. L'entrée faisait 2.5x2.5 cm et symbolisait une tête de cobra. Harry y appliqua ensuite un charme de réchauffement permanent, réglé pour une température de 28°C (82 F).

Il dit ensuite : $ Et voilà Anubis, ta maison rien qu'à toi ! $

$ Merci maitre, elle me parait très accueillante. $

Anubis se disait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il avait eu énormément de chance de tomber sur un si bon maitre. Il adorait sa nouvelle maison.

Harry déposa Anubis sur le sable noir et jura avoir entendu Anubis dire 'enfin à la maison'…

Une fois assuré qu'Anubis était bien installé, il décida de préparer sa potion. D'après son livre, elle ne prendrait qu'une heure de préparation et une autre pour le refroidissement et la mise en flacon. Il alla à sa table de travail et se mit au travail. Il alla chercher les ingrédients dans son armoire. A 23h45, il avait fini sa potion et l'avait mise en flacon. Il regarda alors dans son livre 'Charmer les artefacts magiques'. Il avait besoin de garantir une source de magie constante dans le vase pour aider à transférer la magie du sang aux protections. Pour cela, il apprit que l'on pouvait charger des cristaux purs pour conserver de l'énergie. Cette énergie serait ensuite libérée lentement durant un certain temps. Il examina le charme pour imprégner le cristal de magie brute. Il alla ensuite dans sa malle ;en sortit toute une poignée d'améthystes et les mit dans le vase de cristal. Il agita alors sa baguette dans un mouvement de vague et prononça : _'Pletum-Crystallus-Hecateius-Navitas'_

Un flot d'énergie d'une blancheur éblouissante sortit de sa baguette et alla frapper les cristaux qui brillèrent et se réglèrent ensuite sur un clignotement régulier, celui du cœur du sorcier. Cela fait, il ne lui manquait plus que le sang de sa tante et 10 gouttes de son sang plein de magie. S'il avait raison, la protection du sang se rechargerait durant l'été. Voyant l'heure, il décida de s'arrêter là et de passer 30 minutes à vider son esprit. Il mit un charme de verrouillage sur sa porte, _'Compingo-Ianua'_, avant d'en placer un de silence sur sa chambre _'Reticeo-Conclave'_. Les mots VIGILANCE CONSTANTE dans son esprit. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était une attaque des Dursley au milieu de la nuit.

Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et commença à vider son esprit. Il repassa en revue les dernières 48heures et, content de ses souvenirs, les laissa errer dans son esprit, et s'établir dans son subconscient. Bientôt, il n'entendait plus que le son de sa respiration. Il reposa sa tête sur son oreiller et le monde autour de lui devint rapidement noir. L'épuisement avait finalement pris le pas sur son corps et son esprit. Anubis regarda son maitre s'endormir.

Il siffla : $ Dors bien maitre, je garderai les portes de ton esprit. $

**Lundi 25 Juin 1997**

Aux environs de 7h30, Harry se réveilla l'esprit encore emprunt d'un rêve assez plaisant, où il remportait la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il regarda vers sa fenêtre et pouvait déjà voir le ciel bleu et le soleil lumineux. Il s'étira longuement et bailla. Waouw, se dit-il. Il se sentait complètement frais et dispo. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé combien un bon sommeil lui manquait. Anubis méritait vraiment sa nourriture.

Harry siffla : $ Bonjour Anubis $

$ Bonjour maitre $

$ Je lâcherai de la nourriture durant la matinée si tu as faim. Je sais que tu aimes bien attraper ta proie. $

$ Ce serait magnifique maitre. $

« Salut Hedwige, comment vas-tu ma belle ? » Un hululement fut sa réponse. Harry alla chercher les provisions pour ses animaux et en sortit plusieurs friandises pour sa chouette. Il les mit dans la cage d'Hedwige, elle mordilla son doigt par affection avant d'aller s'occuper de ses friandises. Harry décida de nettoyer sa cage, il murmura '_Evanesco'_ avec sa baguette et ce fut chose faite. Il décida ensuite d'aller prendre sa douche avant de manger. Il enleva les différents charmes posés et y alla. Une fois qu'il eut fini de faire sa toilette, il retourna dans sa chambre et pensa manger. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas de table ni de chaises. Il prit de vieux jouets de Dudley.

Il se souvenait amèrement qu'il lui était interdit de jouer avec ces jouets quand il avait 4 ans. Il prit le maillet en bois et le métamorphosa rapidement en table. Il prit ensuite plusieurs balles en bois et les transforma en chaises. Cela fait, il alla dans son réfrigérateur anglais et se prit un plat frit, constitué de chicons braisés, d'œufs brouillés, de poivrons coupés en petits morceaux, de champignons, de cheddar (NdT : fromage anglais…) et un grand verre de jus d'orange. Il se prit ensuite 4 toasts à la confiture de framboise. Waouw, se dit-il, c'est super ! Plus de malnutrition ! (ndc du traducteur c'est claire il va même prendre 15 kilos d'un coup lol)

Bon, pensa-t-il, je dois calculer l'endroit où enclencher l'œil d'Odin. Il décida donc de mesurer la taille de la maison, et il règlerait la limite de l'œil à moins de 1.5m (5 pieds) au-dehors de la maison comme mesure de précaution. Il devait aussi trouver le centre de la maison. Il s'assura qu'aucun des Dursley n'était dans les parages, prit sa baguette et lança le sortilège de mesure _'Admetior Modus'_.

Un tableau devrait apparaître, un chiffre lui indiquant sa position par rapport aux limites préétablies. C'était en quelque sort comme un télémètre laser moldu. Il trouva enfin que s'il lançait le sort près de la salle de bain de l'étage, il serait près du centre de la maison.

Cela fait, il décida d'aller finir de trier et ranger les livres restants dans sa malle. Il alla dans sa malle et empila tout ses livres au centre de la salle. Il commença alors à trier tout ses livres par sujet et par titres : charmes, métamorphose, DCFM, potions, commerce/affaires. Il fit ensuite la même chose, mais avec les livres sur la magie noire. Quand il eut fini

tout cela , il était presque 12h30. Il décida donc de faire une pause et de déjeuner. Il alla voir dans son 'frigosorcier'et se prit du shawarma (NdA : un truc de cuisine ca sans doute…) d'agneau avec du jus de citrouille. Une fois qu'il eut fini de manger, il était temps de rencontrer sa chère famille. Il prit le vase de cristal et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

En s'approchant de la cuisine, il put entendre son oncle et sa tante. Il alla dans la cuisine et remarqua un bac réfrigérant sur la table. Il se tourna vers sa tante et lui demanda si elle avait le sang.

« Oui, je t'ai même donné du frais. J'ai donné du sang ce matin »

« Bien », dit-il, « finissons ça rapidement, après vous pourrez aller prendre votre avion et être hors de mon chemin. »

Il alla dans le bac réfrigérant et sortit les pochettes de sang. Il les vida alors dans le vase de cristal. Il sortit ensuite sa dague et entailla sa main, il laissa 10 gouttes de son sang se mélanger avec celui de sa tante. Il prit 1 litre de la potion de préservation du sang et la versa dans le vase. Il attendit alors que la lumière pourpre qui apparu s'évanouisse, avant de lancer l'incantation _'Cognatio Matertera Tutela'_. Une lumière clignotante bordeaux foncé commença à se dégager du vase.

Après plus ou moins 10 secondes, la lumière commença à clignoter d'une manière rythmique, à intervalles réguliers. Peu après ça, une lumière très vive entoura la maison pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de disparaître. Harry se dit que le sort avait bien marché. Les protections du sang se rechargeraient alors que sa tante serait absente. Harry était persuadé que le vieux salaud gardait un œil sur la puissance des protections, et cela lui permettrait avec un peu de chance de le duper pour qu'il le laisse tranquille.

« Eh bien, le sort a bien marché. Les protections du sang sont en train de se renouveler. Il me semble que tout est réglé. Mon salaud et manipulateur de directeur ne saura pas ce qui se passe. Je tiens juste à vous dire que cet arrangement est pour le mieux. Je vous déteste tous pour tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir. Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais. Si mon plan se passe bien, c'est la dernière fois que l'on se verra pour toujours. Si vous deviez un jour vous mettre en travers de mon chemin ou me faire du mal de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit, je m'assurerai personnellement que vous mourrez de la façon la plus douloureuse imaginable. N'oubliez jamais cela. »

Pendant qu'il disait cela, ils pouvaient tous voir le sourire de dédain sur son visage et l'éclat de ses yeux. Vernon et Pétunia se regardèrent et comprirent tous deux que ce n'était pas une menace feinte. Vernon commença à comprendre l'étendue de la haine qu'avait le garçon envers lui. La seule question était 'qui est le chef', et Vernon avait clairement compris qu'il avait perdu son titre. Provoquer le garçon serait du suicide. Il se résigna à faire de son mieux pour faire les meilleurs choix. S'il avait de la chance, il serait libéré de lui et de sa race pour l'été prochain.

Pour s'assurer que l'Ordre était complètement dupé, Harry devait éloigner ses gardes pour laisser aux Dursley l'occasion de partir. Il leur dit donc qu'il partait faire un jogging et que ses gardes n'auraient pas d'autres choix que de le suivre. Il n'avait aucun doute que l'Ordre le surveille, et ils devaient penser que les Dursley étaient toujours là, il s'assura donc que la voiture de la famille reste ici et que les Dursley aillent à l'aéroport en taxi.

A 17h, il s'habilla en tenue de sport et partit faire son jogging autour du parc. Il savait que l'Ordre ne serait pas content de sa sortie, mais ça lui servirait à deux choses. Ca les emmerderait et ça éloignerait leur attention envers les Dursley, leur permettant de partir. Quand il revint à Privet Drive, ils avaient déjà pris le taxi et il était maintenant tout seul dans la maison.

Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait complètement libre. Alors qu'il allait rentrer dans la maison, un camion de livraison arriva dans l'allée. Harry se remémora que l'équipement pour l'entrainement physique qu'il avait commandé l'autre jour devait arriver aujourd'hui. Il attendit que les livreurs arrivent et, préférant éviter que l'Ordre ne suspecte quelque chose, il les fit rentrer et déposer tout le matériel dans le salon. Il signa le papier de livraison et leur souhaita une bonne journée. Il entreprit ensuite d'utiliser un charme de lévitation sur tout son équipement et de les monter dans sa chambre. Une fois que tout son équipement fut bien rangé, il décida d'écrire à l'Ordre et à ses soi-disant amis pour être sûr qu'ils ne s'approchent pas trop de Privet Drive.

Harry savait qu'il devait conserver les apparences et ne pas trop attirer l'attention pour l'instant, il resterait donc gentil avec les traitres pour le moment. Quand le temps viendrait, il leur ferait payer. Après tout, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Il avait l'avantage pour le moment, il était au courant de leur trahison mais ils ne savaient pas qu'il savait. Il se servirait de cet avantage au moment opportun.

_Cher Rémus_

_Ici, tout est calme. Les moldus me traitent bien. Je m'occupe un maximum et j'essaye de me remettre de la mort de Sirius. J'aurai besoin de beaucoup de temps pour faire le tri dans tout ce qui est arrivé. Ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouillerai. Il me manque terriblement._

_Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé. Si seulement j'avais appris l'Occlumancie… Je vais_

_vivre avec mes remords pour le restant de ma vie. Ca va me prendre beaucoup de temps pour tout remettre en place dans mon esprit. Prends bien soin de toi Rémus. J'aimerais bien te voir cet été mais je suis sûr que le vieux bâtard l'interdira._

_Je voudrais juste savoir pour qui il se prend ? Dieu ? Je n'aimerais rien de plus que de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre lui et ses ordres, mais je sais que je ne peux pas. Dis à l'Ordre que les moldus sont ok et que je ne vous enverrai pas un parchemin tous les 3 jours. Je me porte bien, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Vos menaces à Kings Cross ont fait de l'effet. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te dis la vérité. Au revoir, on se voit en septembre._

_Sincèrement_

_Harry Potter_

_PS : Pourrais-tu envoyer la lettre pour Hermione par la poste moldue ? Je ne peux pas le faire, puisque je suis en prison._

Il avait décidé d'écrire aussi quelques lettres à ses soi-disant amis.

_Cher Hermione_

_J'espère que tu passes du bon temps en Australie. _Il savait très bien qu'elle n'y était pas, mais il devait conserver les apparences.

_Quand cette lettre te sera parvenue, on sera presque à la mi-août. Je te verrai en Septembre._

_J'ai besoin de temps pour faire le tri dans mes sentiments, donc ne t'embêtes pas à envoyer un hibou pour me demander comment je me sens. Je ne le sais vraiment pas pour le moment. En plus, je suis sûr que notre cher directeur n'autorisera aucune correspondance avec moi. Il faut garder Harry dans le noir hein. Pour le moment, je m'en fous complètement de ne pas avoir d'informations, ce n'est pas comme si ça allait être la vérité de toutes façons. Et pour les journaux, ils sont sans doute trop occupés à me calomnier de toute façon. De nombreux changements approchent Hermione, les choses vont changer définitivement cette année. J'espère que je serai à la hauteur de la tâche. Bonne chance pour les BUSES et prends soin de toi._

_Harry_

_Cher Ron_

_Comment vas-tu ? Ne perds paston temps à m'écrire, je suis sûr que Dumbledore l'interdira de toute façon. Les moldus sont ok, ils me laissent tranquilles. Je suppose que rien que la pensée que Fol-Œil vienne dans les parages doit suffire à les tenir en laisse. J'ai besoin de beaucoup de temps pour le moment, pour décider de quoi faire. Sirius était ce que j'avais de plus proche d'un père et maintenant il est parti par ma faute. Crois-moi, j'ai bien l'intention de changer les choses en septembre. Passe de bonnes vacances avec les dragons et bonne chance pour les BUSES. A la prochaine._

_Harry_

Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à écrire au directeur, il devait conserver l'illusion que Dumbledore le contrôlait. La pensée même l'irritait, mais c'était nécessaire. Son objectif principal était que l'Ordre reste le plus éloigné possible de la maison. Cela limiterait sans aucun doute la probabilité qu'ils fassent une découverte fâcheuse en ce qui le concernait.

_Cher Directeur_

_Les moldus me traitent correctement, on est arrivé à une sorte de terrain d'entente. Ceci dit, il leur est devenu évident qu'il y a des MONSTRES près de leur maison. Une partie de notre arrangement mutuel affirme que vos soldats restent hors de la propriété._

_Ils m'ont fait clairement comprendre qu'ils enverraient une plainte au ministère de la magie, et ils savent qu'ils ont mon soutien, si vous n'enlevez pas vos chiens de leur propriété. Si vous pensez que vous devez poster des gardes, alors laissez-les à distance raisonnable, ils n'ont pas besoin de m'entendre péter dans mon lit la nuit._

_J'aurais besoin de quelque temps pour me remettre de la disparition de Sirius et de cette prophétie. Je réalise réellement maintenant ce que j'ai perdu, il était la seule personne en qui je pouvais réellement avoir confiance. Je me débrouillerai avec mon chagrin à ma manière et à ma vitesse. Je vous verrai en septembre._

_Sincèrement_

_Harry Potter_

La lettre était froide, mais elle était explicite, il n'avait pas à s'occuper de lui pour le reste de l'été. Il lui disait principalement qu'il avait besoin d'espace. Harry espérait que le vieux comprendrait le message.

Après avoir écrit ses lettres, il se dit que pour rester bien concentré et discipliné, il avait besoin d'un emploi du temps.

**Mois-Odin du 25 Juin**

5h30 – 7h00 : Entrainement physique (jogging 30-45min, travailler les muscles des bras, poitrine,…)

7h00 – 7h15 : Douche

7h15 – 8h00 : Petit déjeuner

8h00 – 11h30 : Entrainement d'Occlumancie

11h30 – 12h00 : Déjeuner

12h00 – 16h00 : Théorie Magique

16h00 – 18h00 : Apprentissage du Noble Fourchelangue

18h00 – 19h00 : Diner

19h00 – 22h00 : Sciences Moldue : Physique, Chimie, informatique, méditation.

Dodo !

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à enclencher l'œil d'Odin et à commencer son entrainement. Il s'assura qu'Hedwige était partie avec les lettres pour l'Ordre. Il alla ensuite chercher l'Œil dans sa malle. Il le positionna à coté de la salle de bain de l'étage et prononça le sortilège _'Districtus-Vetustas-Anteeo-Fluxi'_. Soudainement, une lumière dorée entoura la maison tout entière et disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Harry retourna dans sa chambre, il se sentait soudainement très faible, il savait que sa magie avait été épuisée et qu'elle avait besoin de se remplir à nouveau.

**4 semaines plus tard, temps-Odin**

Harry était en train de lire le dernier de ses livres sur l'Occlumancie. Il avait déjà lu tout ses livres sur le sujet, en magie noire et blanche. Le problème qu'il avait, était que la plupart de la théorie sur le sujet datait du début du XIXème siècle. La société sorcière est vraiment lente à s'adapter et à innover, se dit-il. Tous les livres qu'il avait étudiés traitaient de la manière de vider son esprit et de se construire de multiples barrières.

Le problème était que tous les sorciers utilisant la magie de l'esprit connaissaient la littérature et les techniques actuelles de l'Occlumancie. N'importe quel expert en Legilimancie connaissait ces techniques et savait comment contourner ces protections. Tous ses livres proposaient une méthode de division de son esprit, comme un oignon. Les couches externes contiendraient des informations inutiles et les couches plus intérieures ses pensées les plus intimes. Les couches les plus profondes, elles, contiendraient ses souvenirs les plus personnels, privés, comme le contenu de la prophétie ou ses intérêts amoureux.

Harry se dit qu'il avait besoin d'une nouvelle façon d'organiser son esprit. Il devait chercher quelque chose qui serait complètement différent des techniques actuelles d'Occlumancie. S'il pouvait trouver sa propre méthode, n'importe quel Legilimens aurait du mal à passer ses défenses. Ils n'auraient pas le temps d'étudier la structure de sa défense et leurs contre-attaques ne seraient donc pas effectives.

En attendant, il s'entrainait à atteindre son centre magique, comme Anubis lui avait appris. Quoique, en réalité il lui avait juste donné quelques idées sur la manière de le faire. Harry avait lu ses livres de méditation mais, au début, il avait des difficultés à se calmer parce que ses livres disaient de s'imaginer un endroit calme et tranquille qui permettrait à son esprit de s'envoler.

Harry ayant été élevé dans un placard et n'ayant jamais voyagé, n'avait pas un grand répertoire d'images calmantes. Anubis avait ressentit cela et lui avait transféré des images de sa propre expérience. Il lui avait donné des images du désert égyptien la nuit, sous la pleine lune. Harry avait presque pleuré face à la beauté des images. Les images étaient si réelles qu'il pouvait même sentir le vent sur sa peau, assis sur une dune de sable. Il pouvait voir la lune miroiter sur le Nil et la vallée baignée dans sa lumière. Ces images avaient permis à Harry de déconnecter toutes ses autres pensées et, après une semaine, il réussissait à atteindre son centre magique.

Il avait été complètement stupéfait par le calme que lui apportait son soi intérieur. En atteignant son centre, il se sentait comme s'il était debout sur une falaise, regardant directement un océan d'une substance bleue et blanche. Elle scintillait comme s'il voyait la Voie Lactée. Cet océan d'énergie semblait infini.

Il réalisa rapidement qu'il était en train de regarder à sa magie brute dans sa forme la plus pure. Il pouvait voir un grand ensemble de canaux qui reliaient le littoral de l'océan avec les endroits où ils se rendaient. Certains des canaux n'étaient rien de plus que des criques, mais d'autres avaient l'apparence de petites rivières étroites. D'après ses livres de théorie magique, ces canaux étaient les conduits d'énergie, et allaient dans chaque partie de son corps. Apparemment les sorciers très puissants n'avaient pas que de vastes quantités de magie brute, mais aussi un réseau développé de conduits larges pour canaliser leur énergie magique.

Harry avait appris par son livre de théorie magique préféré qu'il y avait trois parties dans l'énergie magique. Ce livre particulier était très bon car il avait été écrit par un sorcier né de moldus qui avait décidé d'être un chirurgien neurologue moldu. Le livre avait été écrit en 1989, mais personne n'a voulu l'imprimer en quantité. Il ne doutait pas que c'était tout simplement parce que la plupart des sangs-purs n'avaient aucune confiance dans les sciences moldues. Une fois de plus, se dit Harry, leur préjugés causeraient vraiment leur perte. Harry pensait avoir acheté la seule copie de ce livre. Il était maintenant convaincu que ce livre était en avance sur son temps

L'auteur expliquait que le sang d'un sorcier était ce qui permettait de créer de l'énergie magique brute. C'est pour cela que l'auteur pensait que les sorciers nés de parents moldus étaient une branche issue d'une mutation génétique de l'homo sapiens. Ils étaient une partie 'évoluée' de l'humanité. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient supérieurs aux moldus, mais leur don de manipulation de la magie les avait fait devenir une branche très spéciale de l'humanité. L'auteur continuait en affirmant qu'avec le temps, toute l'humanité deviendrait capable de faire de la magie. Grâce au recensement des sorciers, et aux statistiques, il avait pu prouver que l'apparition de sorciers aux parents moldus augmentait. Harry se disait que cette théorie cadrait avec la théorie de l'évolution de Darwin. Les mutations bénéfiques privilégiaient souvent l'espèce.

Le raisonnement actuel dans la culture sorcière sur la supériorité des sangs-purs n'est que des balivernes, se dit Harry. C'est l'ampleur de la mutation génétique qui déterminait en fin de compte les pouvoirs d'un sorcier aux parents moldus. Ils pouvaient être nés avec une très grande capacité à créer de la magie brute et un PONS très large pour emmagasiner cette énergie. Par contre, si la mutation était petite, alors leurs pouvoirs magiques le reflèteraient bien.

Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi certains sorciers né de moldus étaient bien plus puissants que certains de ces soi-disant purs-sangs. L'océan de magie qu'il avait vu en son soi intérieur était une représentation de la magie brute disponible, que son corps avait en réserve. Les canaux étaient les conduits grâce auxquels l'énergie brute coulerait de son cerveau jusque dans tout son corps.

Le PONS était une région du cerveau qui avait deux fonctions pour les sorciers. Le PONS servait comme dispositif de stockage et aussi comme relai entre le cortex cérébral et le cervelet. Le cortex cérébral définirait le sort et lui donnerait sa forme et son utilité. Ainsi plus l'émotion était forte, plus grande serait la quantité de magie stockée par le PONS.

Les sorciers puissants avaient un PONS très développé dans leur cerveau. C'était analogue à un accumulateur d'énergie électrique moldu, attendant d'être déchargé ou rechargé. Plus le sorcier était puissant, plus l'accumulateur serait grand. Le facteur suivant qui entrait en compte pour la puissance d'un sorcier était le fait d'avoir de larges canaux magiques développés dans le corps. Plus il y avait de canaux et plus ils étaient large, plus grande la puissance délivrée au bras qui tenait la baguette serait.

L'auteur pense que par des méditations et une restructuration interne, un être magique pouvait augmenter le nombre et la taille des canaux magiques de son corps. En fait, avec un nombre suffisant de canaux, on pouvait créer une nouvelle forme de magie appelée 'magie corporelle'. A ce stade la magie de la personne pouvait ressortir à la surface de sa peau et permettre des prouesses incroyables avec les muscles. La personne pouvait devenir très forte et rapide. Certaines cultures sorcières orientales en avaient même fait une religion

Le livre expliquait comment élargir ces canaux et en créer de nouveaux. Il expliquait que c'était un processus très long et douloureux. Une fois que les canaux étaient élargis la quantité d'énergie accessible grandirait de manière exponentielle. Approximativement 2 fois 30 minutes par jour devraient être dédiées à cet exercice.

L'exercice consistait en utilisant le noyau d'énergie brute et en le forçant doucement à passer par les canaux existants. Il fallait pour cela s'imaginer une rivière puissante qui coupait à travers les terres et l'imiter en soi. Au plus d'énergie était forcée à passer dans le canal, au plus il grandirait jusqu'à ce que la personne ne ressente plus de douleur à créer le canal. A ce moment, le canal serait en équilibre, à sa largeur et à son débit de magie maximum. La création de nouveaux canaux suivait le même schéma. Il fallait s'imaginer où on voulait un nouveau canal et forcer le noyau de l'énergie magique à couler jusqu'à l'endroit désiré. On pouvait créer des canaux menant au cerveau ou à n'importe quelle partie du corps et à la surface de la peau.

Harry avait bien l'intention d'agrandir ses canaux jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse maitriser la magie corporelle. Il désirait maintenant maitriser cette magie plus que jamais. S'il pouvait l'utiliser avec des arts martiaux moldus, il aurait alors un formidable avantage dans un combat. Le seul problème était qu'il n'avait pas d'endroit pour s'entraîner aux arts martiaux. De toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'importance pour l'instant. Il devait commencer par améliorer son réseau de canaux. Il aurait assez de temps pour trouver un endroit où pratiquer les arts martiaux plus tard.

Pour son prochain mois d'Odin il devait trouver une manière de continuer son entrainement d'Occlumancie. Ce soir, il devrait désactiver l'œil d'Odin et attendre demain pour le relancer. Il décida qu'il allait connecter son ordinateur à Internet. La création moldue appelée 'ordinateur' l'avait fasciné. Il avait étudié la RAM, ROM, disque dur, systèmes de fichiers, cryptage de fichiers, système d'exploitation, virus informatique, anti-virus, et scan de virus. Il avait aussi appris plein de choses sur Internet entre autre les moteurs de recherche et les pare-feu pour la protection.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son livre sur l'informatique et le déposa à coté de ses livres d'Occlumancie. Il alla désactiver l'Œil _'Arcanus-Anteeo-Fluxi'_. Une lumière argentée illumina l'intérieur de la maison une seconde avant de disparaître. Une fois que cela fut fait, il commença à connecter son ordinateur à Internet. Quand il eut fini et qu'il eut surfé plusieurs heures sur le web, il était presque 18h00. Il arrêta et se rendit compte qu'il avait assez faim.

Il décida de se prendre un bon repas. Pour ce soir il se choisit un plat avec de l'agneau braisé. Il devait admettre qu'acheter ces réfrigérateurs était une idée de génie. Il retourna à son livre d'informatique et remarqua qu'il était à coté de son livre sur l'Occlumancie. Il regarda son livre d'informatique avant que son regard ne retourne sur celui d'Occlumancie. Une idée folle lui venait à l'esprit.

Il réalisait doucement qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que ça ne marche pas. C'était ça ! Ce serait énormément en avance sur tous ses précédents entrainements d'Occlumancie. Il imiterait l'organisation d'un ordinateur pour son esprit ! Son cerveau serait les disques durs. Ses boucliers d'Occlumancie seraient l'équivalent d'un pare-feu. Ses capacités de Legilimancie représenteraient les virus et vers de Troie ! Ses fichiers personnels auraient l'équivalent de programmes de cryptage. Il pourrait entrainer son esprit à contrer toute attaque mentale.

Ce serait si unique qu'aucun Legilimens n'aurait d'idée sur la manière de s'y prendre pour pénétrer dans son esprit ou de l'endroit où regarder pour trouver des informations. Il se souvint qu'Anubis lui avait dit qu'il pouvait marquer ses souvenirs avec des signatures magiques. Ce serait l'équivalent du cryptage de ses pensées avec sa propre signature magique, toute utilisation de ses pensées serait très difficile pour un Legilimens puisqu'il devrait vaincre sa signature magique, et ce système de cryptage faciliterait ses scans de son esprit pour détecter de faux souvenirs. C'est brillant, se dit-il. Ca prendra du temps pour trier tous mes souvenirs mais ca en vaut largement le coup.

* * *

Review svp! 

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewés, on ne peut plus répondre aux reviews maintenant, mais si vous avez des questions je mettrai quand meme les réponses pour tout le monde ;)

Les 2 chapitres suivant traiteront de l'entrainement, et après ça c'est l'histoire qui commence réellement! (avec des batailles et tout et tout :D)

Joyeux Noël à tous!

6900 Mots, posté le 24-12-05


	8. Entrainement Partie 2

**Chapitre 7 : « Entraînement – Partie 2 »**

DISCLAIMER : aller voir au chaps précédents ;)

* * *

**NdT – Lisez svp – Important / Ceci concerne la poursuite de la traduction**

1) Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu la première partie de ce chapitre (posté en deux fois), ce que vous n'avez pas encore lu commence à **Mois-Odin du 27, 28 et 29 Juin. **Ce chapitre est maintenant fini.

2) Je me suis 'associé' à un autre écrivain (et reviewer lol) pour la traduction. Cet écrivain est sajuuk. On va se partager le travail pour la traduction et s'auto-corriger. Donc maintenant ca devrait aller plus vite (pas de promesses, ce n'est pas encore arrangé).

3) Vous pouvez commencer à lire maintenant ;)

* * *

**26 Juin 1997**

Harry se réveilla encore une fois après un bon sommeil paisible. Un autre avantage de l'œil d'Odin était que, étant dans une capsule temporelle, Voldemort avait beaucoup plu de difficultés à atteindre son esprit. En plus, toute la méditation qu'il avait faite le mois passé avait un très bon effet sur lui. Il se sentait beaucoup plus décontracté, et il savait qu'il pouvait gérer son tempérament bien mieux. Il resterait néanmoins toujours quelqu'un de facile à énerver. Il était fait comme ca, mais il pouvait sentir qu'il commençait à bien mieux contrôler sa colère. Après quelques exercices matinaux il se prit une longue douche bien chaude avant de manger un gros petit déjeuner de steak, œufs et café.

Peu après le petit déjeuner, Hedwige revint avec des lettres. Une d'entre elles provenait de Rémus, l'autre de Dumbledore.

* * *

_Cher Harry_

_J'espère que tout va bien. Je suis content de savoir que les moldus ne sont plus aussi emmerdeurs cette année. On dirait que notre petit comité d'accueil a quand même eu quelques effets. Harry, que tu me croies ou non, je sais ce par quoi tu passes. Tu as perdu ton parrain, j'ai perdu un frère._

_Je sais que tu as besoin de temps pour t'en remettre, tout comme moi. J'ai demandé à tout le monde de te laisser tranquille, mais je ne sais pas s'ils vont prêter attention à mes avertissements. Dis-nous quand tu es prêt. Molly n'était pas contente de ça, mais je lui ai montré la lettre et elle connaît tes désirs maintenant. Quelqu'un que je ne comprends pas pour le moment est le directeur. Il a toujours gardé ses cartes très près de lui mais maintenant il semble les avoir complètement cachées. Il me semble qu'il a mentionné que tu viendrais au QG vers la troisième semaine d'août. En attendant ce moment-là, n'hésite pas à venir me trouver si tu as besoin de moi._

_Sincèrement_

_Rémus Lupin_

* * *

Bon, se dit Harry, s'il y a une personne qui peut me comprendre, c'est Rémus. Il avait trop d'appréhension pour contacter Rémus pour le moment. Le loup-garou avait peut-être un peu de rancoeur envers lui pour être en partie responsable de la mort de Sirius.

* * *

_Harry,_

_Je viens d'apprendre que, à l'encontre de ma demande, Gringotts va te contacter pour le testament de Sirius Black. Je suis désolé mais pour le moment tu seras incapable d'aller au Chemin de Traverse pour la lecture de ce testament. Ca n'en vaut tout simplement pas le risque._

_Je te demanderai aussi de t'abstenir de quitter la maison de ta famille. Pour que les protections puissent te protéger au maximum tu dois rester à l'intérieur. Je sais que tu aimes passer du temps dans le parc plus loin dans la rue mais j'insiste pour que tu arrêtes cela et restes à l'intérieur._

_Tu ne pourras malheureusement pas quitter Privet Drive avant la troisième semaine d'août. Je m'arrangerai pour qu'un membre de l'Ordre aille acheter tes affaires scolaires avant le début du trimestre et qu'un garde te ramène au QG._

_Si ta cicatrice te pose problème, fais le moi savoir, ça pourrait être une information d'une importance capitale, que l'Ordre puisse agir et sauver des vies innocentes. Dis-toi bien que tu n'es pas fautif pour la mort de Sirius. Il avait toujours voulu partir comme un héros, et c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait, en protégeant quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les objets de mon bureau, ils ont déjà été réparés ou remplacés._

_Salutations_

_**Collège de Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie**_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore (Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en Chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers)

* * *

_

Durant la lecture de cette lettre, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne pouvait pas croire au sans-gêne de ce salaud. Il lui interdisait de quitter sa propre maison ! Ou d'aller au parc ! Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Il n'est pas mon gardien, se dit-Harry. Je ne lui fais même plus confiance, et pour moi il n'est qu'un Voldemort à la façade bienveillante. Sentant que sa colère lui échappait, il commença à appliquer des techniques de respiration censées le calmer. Ce serait stupide d'alerter l'Ordre avec de la magie accidentelle. Cela mènerait à trop d'interrogations. Il n'avait pas non plus reçu de lettres de la part des traîtres. Tant mieux, se dit-il. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Dumbledore chierait sans doute quand il découvrirait les changements qu'il avait fait avec le testament de Sirius. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage.

Harry décida qu'il ferait une nouvelle liste de travail pour chaque mois passé avec l'œil d'Odin. La où il en serait avec ses études et son entraînement dicterait ses priorités pour le mois.

Mais il devait tout d'abord trouver un endroit où Hedwige pourrait voler en toute liberté. Elle ne pouvait pas rester enfermée avec lui par périodes de 30 jours d'affilée. Il décida d'écrire à Hagrid et de lui demander de prendre bien soin d'elle. Il savait que ça ne le dérangerait pas.

* * *

_Cher Hagrid _

_Je vis pour le moment avec les moldus et malgré le fait _que ça me fasse de la peine,_ Dumbledore vient juste de me dire que je ne peux plus recevoir de courrier. Les moldus n'apprécient pas vraiment qu'Hedwige vole dans le quartier car ça pourrait faire jaser le voisinage._

_Elle n'est pas heureuse en restant tout le temps dans ma chambre. Je pense qu'elle serait bien mieux avec toi. Si tu ne peux pas la garder, envoie-la s'il te plait à Ginny Weasley avec une explication. J'espère que tu passeras un bon été et dit bonjour à Graup de ma part._

_Harry Potter

* * *

_

Maintenant, il devait établir un nouvel emploi du temps.

**Mois-Odin du 26 Juin**

5h30 – 7h00 : Entraînement physique (jogging 30-45min, travailler les muscles des bras, poitrine,…)

7h00 – 7h15 : Douche

7h15 – 8h00 : Petit déjeuner

8h00 – 11h30 : Entraînement d'Occlumancie/Légilimancie/Canaux Magiques

11h30 – 12h00 : Déjeuner

12h00 – 13h30 : Théorie Magique pour la lecture d'auras / Entraînement par Anubis

13h30 – 15h00 : Apprentissage du Noble Fourchelangue / Entraînement avec Anubis

15h00 – 18h00 : Théorie du Transplanage et des Portoloin

18h00 – 19h00 : Diner

19h00 – 22h00 : Sciences Moldue : Physique, Chimie, informatique, méditation

22h00 – 23h00 : Occlumancie

Au lit !

A 20h, Harry enclencha l'œil d'Odin et alla dormir tôt pour récupérer.

**4 semaine plus tard – temps Odin**

Harry ne pouvait croire en le succès de son entraînement en Légilimancie et Occlumancie. Emprunter les idées des ordinateurs moldus lui avait permis de restructurer correctement son esprit. Anubis lui avait montré comment marquer ses pensées avec sa magie. Cela lui avait énormément servi. Il avait marqué toutes ses pensées avec sa signature magique et avait séparé ses pensées/souvenirs dans différents dossiers.

Il avait utilisé son cerveau comme l'équivalent d'un disque dur. Il avait ensuite introduit les concepts de ROM et de RAM. Sa ROM contiendrait ses souvenirs les plus importants (ses parents, les filles, la prophétie,…). Sa RAM serait l'équivalent de ses pensées actuelles. Sa RAM récupérerait toute ses connaissances/souvenirs de ses dossiers protégés du disque dur et les rendrait lisible.

Une fois fini, ces connaissances retourneraient de la RAM dans ces dossiers. Ca avait été très lent au début. Il avait eu à créer les dossiers principaux et leurs sous-dossiers pour tous ses souvenirs et toutes ses connaissances. Il avait par exemple un dossier pour ses souvenirs heureux, et des sous-dossiers pour préciser ces différents souvenirs.

Ceux-ci étaient séparés en amitié, souvenirs familiaux, petites amies, événements majeurs comme la victoire de la Coupe des 4 Maisons. Il avait fait la même chose pour ses mauvais souvenirs. Il avait des sous-dossiers pour les Dursley, Voldemort, Rogue,… Il avait également décidé de créer un dossier séparé pour la Magie Noire et la Magie Blanche. Il avait choisi de créer différents sous-dossiers pour différentes branches de la magie. Dans chaque catégorie il y avait des sous-dossiers pour les charmes, la métamorphose, la conjuration, DCFM, Arts Noirs, Transplanage, Portoloin, Magie de l'Esprit, Arithmancie, Runes, Rituels du Sang, Potions, Duel, Combat Physique, et des magies 'commerciales' comme la réalisation de baguettes, de malles, d'épées… et ça continuait comme ça.

Il avait fait la même chose pour les sciences moldues et avait créé différents sous-dossiers pour chaque branche. Il avait aussi créé un dossier séparé pour les Auras Magiques. Il était maintenant capable de sentir et de voir les auras magiques. Anubis s'était révélé être un très bon professeur. Au début il ne comprenait pas le concept d'aura magique jusqu'à ce que quelque chose dans son livre de physique lui est permis d'appréhender la nature de ce qu'il cherchait à voir et la manière de la manipuler.

Les fréquences d'oscillation naturelles d'un objet étaient simplement les fréquences des ondes harmoniques à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Ces ondes stationnaires représentaient les modes de vibration énergétiques les plus fondamentaux de l'objet. Les objets pouvaient vibrer de nombreuses façons différentes, chacune associées à une fréquence spécifique. Mais ceux-ci favorisaient seulement un nombre réduit de _modes _ou types de vibration. Ces modes favorisés étaient ceux qui résultaient en la plus grande amplitude de vibration avec le moins d'énergie.

Donc, la manipulation des auras magiques consistait tout simplement à utiliser la magie pour transformer les fréquences naturelles des ondes harmoniques stationnaires d'un objet, d'une création magique ou d'un être vivant. Tous les objets et l'énergie de l'univers possédaient une aura qui pouvait être manipulée. Harry commençait à comprendre les liens entre la magie et la matière.

Chaque chose dans l'univers possédait de l'énergie magique. Elle était simplement bloquée pour la plupart d'entre elles. L'énergie magique était tout simplement ça ! Une force de la nature que ceux qui en avaient le don pouvaient manipuler et produire.

L'énergie magique était une autre force fondamentale de la physique. C'était une autre force dans ce que les physiciens moldus appelaient les 4 forces fondamentales. Il y avait la force nucléaire forte, faible, la force électromagnétique, la gravitation et Harry pensait que la magie en était une autre. Un moldu du nom d'Einstein avait prouvé avec son équation Emc² que la matière pouvait être transformée en énergie et vice-versa. L'énergie magique était une énergie qui avait la capacité de transformer la matière en énergie et inversement à volonté.

Son dossier sur les auras créé, il y rajouta tout les enregistrements d'auras qu'il possédait. Cela consistait essentiellement à lancer un sort et mémoriser son aura. Ca avait nombre d'avantages. S'il ne pouvait se souvenir d'un sort particulier, il pouvait simplement se remémorer l'effet qu'il voulait obtenir et cela rappellerait l'aura nécessaire.

En étudiant les auras, il avait découvert qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de crier ou même de prononcer l'incantation. Il apprit qu'il était bien plus important de bien s'imaginer le résultat que l'on voulait avoir et y ajouter le plus de détails possible. Ensuite, il fallait mettre la quantité nécessaire d'émotion derrière le sort. Les émotions et une description mentale claire de ce que vous vouliez que le sort fasse étaient les facteurs majeurs dans la réalisation de celui-ci.

Quand il eu fini de tout classer dans des dossiers il commença à construire ses murs. Il avait commencé cette étape la troisième semaine s'étant décidé à réaliser un pare-feu convenable, il avait imaginé son esprit comme entouré par une sphère de tungstène de 1 mètre d'épaisseur, le tungstène étant un des métaux les plus solides connus à ce jour. Il imagina ensuite sa sphère entourée de lames de rasoir à quatre côtés s'étendant de 1 à 1,25 mètre hors de la sphère. Chacune des lames était enduite de venin de serpent et de scorpion. Il créa une image mentale de l'effet net d'une coupure avec ces lames. Il imagina une personne se desséchant soudainement et étant momifiée. Il y ajouta des cris inhumains et une douleur sans pareille.

Après cela, il avait besoin de pouvoir sortir de sa sphère pour pouvoir pratiquer ses attaques de Légilimancie. Il modifia sa sphère pour y enfoncer 2 diamants les plus purs possibles. Ceux-ci seraient les seuls accès à son esprit. Ils représentaient ses yeux. Il décida alors de charger ses diamants du plus de magie qu'il pouvait rassembler. Ce travail avait été très épuisant.

Il avait lu dans ses livres de théorie magique qu'il était extrêmement difficile de surmonter l'énergie magique d'une personne. Plus il y avait d'énergie disponible, plus dur se serait de surpasser les défenses. Si assez de magie y était injectée, ça devenait impossible à percer. Les canaux magiques qu'Harry voulait développer en premier étaient ceux de son esprit. Il avait fini cela durant la 4ème semaine. Ca avait été extrêmement douloureux mais maintenant, son esprit pouvait appeler autant de magie qu'il le désirait pour pallier à n'importe quelle brèche dans les points d'entrée de son esprit.

Harry avait également fait quelques surprenantes découvertes en triant ses souvenirs. Il avait analysé ses souvenirs de troisième année. Il remarqua qu'il avait inconsciemment analysé les auras des Détraqueurs durant leur attaque.

C'était surprenant car il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir fait consciemment. Sa capacité à lire les auras avait du être activée par sa peur pendant l'incident du lac avec son parrain, alors que son esprit avait presque été absorbé. Il avait alors passé beaucoup de temps à analyser ces auras et à mémoriser leurs signatures.

Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que les Détraqueurs utilisaient la magie de toutes les choses inanimées et vivantes les entourant pour alimenter le sort qu'ils utilisaient pour se nourrir en souvenirs. C'était pour cela que les gens avaient froid et se sentaient faibles en présence des Détraqueurs. Ils se faisaient voler leur énergie magique et la partie légilimancie du sort permettait aux Détraqueurs de se nourrir des émotions positives.

Cela avait comme effet de laisser la personne vide de toute pensée heureuse. Cela résultait en l'incapacité pour la personne de se défendre. Cette théorie était d'une importance majeure pour lui. Même sans savoir le sort particulier que les Détraqueurs utilisaient pour absorber la magie environnante, il pouvait le reproduire en utilisant son aura.

Après beaucoup d'entraînement, il avait été capable de libérer l'aura du sort. Harry avait clairement remarqué une baisse de la température dans la pièce et s'était senti se remplir d'énergie magique. C'était pour le moins exaltant.

Ensuite, il avait analysé le sort de Légilimancie modifié que les Détraqueurs utilisaient pour absorber les émotions positives des gens. Harry pensait qu'il pourrait reproduire ce sort. Ses boucliers d'Occlumancie à leur puissance maximale, il ne serait pas bombardé par les émotions étrangères.

Cette aura serait l'équivalent d'un virus informatique. Il ciblerait des pensées spécifiques, les souvenirs heureux. Cela devrait affaiblir suffisamment les défenses mentales d'une personne pour qu'il puisse accéder plus profondément dans leur subconscient. S'il devenait assez expérimenté il pourrait même y installer un troyen en imprimant un peu de sa magie dans le cerveau de la cible. Cela l'aiderait à établir une connexion pour de futures attaques mentales. Il se dit que c'était super brillant.

Il s'était entrainé à utiliser l'aura du sort modifié et avait remarqué que sa réserve d'énergie magique diminuait drastiquement. Il se dit que ça expliquait pourquoi les Détraqueurs s'approvisionnaient avec la magie qi les entourait. Ils en avaient besoin pour maintenir le sort de légilimancie modifié.

Il ne pouvait tester son sort sur personne, mais il était confiant, il l'avait bien fait. Harry s'était ensuite mis à fortifier ses pare-feu. Il s'imagina une sorte de Détraqueurs patrouillant en dehors de la sphère de son esprit. Ses Détraqueurs étaient marqué de sa signature magique. Ils patrouilleraient autour du mur et détecteraient toute signature magique étrangère. Après détection, ils lanceraient une attaque de Légilimancie à pleine puissance.

Néanmoins, Voldemort était insensible aux Détraqueurs. Donc, s'étant rappelé les mots du vieux fou sur l'énergie positive de l'amour, il s'assura que ses points d'accès à son esprit aient un accès direct à son dossier sur ses souvenirs heureux. Si Voldemort essayait d'entrer dans son esprit, il devrait non seulement combattre sa magie, mais également être soumis à sa collection entière de souvenirs basés sur l'amour. Cela le dissuaderait certainement de s'aventurer plus profondément dans son esprit ou d'avoir l'envie d'y implanter de faux souvenirs.

Il sentait maintenant qu'il maitrisait complètement l'Occlumancie, et avait montré d'excellentes compétences en Légilimancie. La seule chose qui lui manquait pour être un Légilimens exceptionnel, était l'expérience.

Une de ses découvertes les plus importantes avait été sa cicatrice. En faisant une expérience sur la lecture des auras, il s'était regardé dans un miroir pour voir s'il pouvait analyser sa propre aura. Il avait été très content de voir que son aura était d'un blanc bleuté éblouissant, assorti de quelques nuances de vert. D'après Anubis, cela voulait dire qu'il était parmi les plus puissants magicalement parlant. Mais quand il regarda sa cicatrice, il remarqua que son aura à cet endroit particulier était rouge mélangée à du noir. En l'examinant plus profondément, il découvrit que, derrière sa cicatrice et devant le lobe frontal de son cerveau se cachait une petite sphère de magie qui ne venait pas de lui.

Il lui apparut qu'elle grandissait continuellement depuis 2 ans. Harry avait alors paniqué et demandé à Anubis de lui confirmer ses découvertes. Anubis lui avait affirmé que cette magie n'était pas la sienne, mais également qu'elle était ancienne et qu'elle contenait beaucoup d'informations. Harry lui demanda ensuite s'il était possible d'empêcher la sphère de grandir et de la détruire. Anubis lui dit que c'était possible, mais qu'en détruisant ce lien, il devrait également essayer d'accéder aux informations que cette sphère contenait.

Cela avait été un grand choc pour Harry. Il réalisait maintenant l'ampleur de sa connexion avec Voldemort. Il pensait que s'il ne détruisait pas cette sphère, elle continuerait à grossir jusqu'à ce que leurs esprits soient enlacés.

Si cela arrivait, ça n'aurait pas d'importance de savoir qui tuerait l'autre, ils mourraient tous les deux. Ses pensées en tête, Harry décida de détruire complètement cette sphère. Si c'était possible, il essaierait également de contrôler le lien, et non pas Voldemort. Chaque fois que Voldemort avait contrôlé le lien, Harry avait eu à subir une grande douleur. Il comprenait maintenant ce que ça signifiait. En allant dans son esprit, Voldemort devait pousser son énergie magique, contre la sienne, et la collision de ces énergies était douloureuse.

La première chose qu'il fit, fut de construire le plus grand canal de magie possible autour de sa cicatrice. En voyant le canal actuel, très faible, il ne s'étonnait pas que Voldemort ait été capable de passer. Ca avait été une chose extrêmement douloureuse, mais il avait réussi à créer le canal le plus grand possible jusqu'à la sphère étrangère. Il le savait car il ne sentait plus aucune douleur en essayant de continuer à agrandir le canal. Il ressemblait d'ailleurs maintenant à une rivière très endiablée.

Avec l'aide d'Anubis, qui l'aidait à bloquer la douleur mentale, il commença à forcer sa magie à rentrer dans la sphère. Il s'imagina une immense pointe qui poussait encore et encore contre la sphère, la douleur en était inimaginable. Après de nombreux jours, il avait enfin traversé la sphère. Ce qu'il y découvrit était tout simplement étonnant.

La sphère contenait la plupart des souvenirs de Voldemort. Harry supposait que, durant la fameuse nuit d'Halloween où il avait été réduit à l'état d'un esprit, Voldemort avait été forcé de lui transférer ses souvenirs. Voldemort, pendant que son esprit se séparait de son corps, n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour maintenir son esprit parmi les vivants et garder tout ses souvenirs intacts. Le sort de mort avait créé un lien, de sorte que Voldemort pourrait de nouveau accéder à ses souvenirs passés s'il revenait à la vie.

Voldemort devait le savoir. L'utilisation de son sang en particulier pour se ressusciter avait deux effets. Ca supprimerait une partie de la protection de sa mère et ça lui faciliterait la création d'un lien entre leurs esprits. Voldemort devait avoir compris l'importance de la connexion durant la cinquième année, après que le père de Ron aie été blessé. Ca expliquerait également comment il devenait de plus en plus fort si rapidement.

Voldemort devait avoir récupéré ses vieux souvenirs de l'esprit d'Harry durant leurs 'liaisons'. Harry réalisa également que Voldemort n'avait été capable de récupérer que des copies de ces souvenirs, l'original étant toujours bien conservé dans l'esprit d'Harry.

Harry désactiva l'œil d'Odin. Durant le prochain mois dans la capsule temporelle, il se concentrerait sur la récupération de tout le savoir utile de Voldemort et sur la destruction dee la sphère magique.

Ceci décidé, Harry commença à survoler tous les souvenirs de Voldemort et il découvrit ainsi que le mage noir n'avait pu récupérer qu'environ 65 pour cent de ses souvenirs. Eh bien, se dit Harry, ce serait tout ce qu'il aurait. Il devrait réapprendre les autres 35 pour cent s'il les voulait. Il avait été épaté par la connaissance de Voldemort. Il devrait finir cela au prochain flux temporel.

**Mois-Odin du 27, 28 et 29 Juin**

Vers la fin de son quatrième mois, Harry avait réussit à accumuler toutes les connaissances de Voldemort et avait donc acquis un niveau supérieur à celui des ASPICs sur des sujets qu'il n'avait jamais étudié auparavant. Il avait rempli ses dossiers et sous-dossiers sur la Magie Noire et la Magie Blanche par la même occasion. Il les avait remplit avec des matières telles que l'Arithmancie, la Conjuration, les Runes et la Magie du Sang. Il avait aussi étudié la Magie par la pensée, les rituels, la magie noire, le duel, les potions, les charmes, la métamorphose, la création de sort et la Légilimancie.

Il avait détruit tous les souvenirs de torture de gens et d'autres aussi dégoutants. Le seul qu'il conserva était celui de ces parents la nuit de leur mort. Il avait pleuré cette nuit-là, quand il avait vu le sacrifice de ses parents pour lui et leur amour inconditionnel qu'ils montraient envers lui. Cela l'avait poussé encore plus dans son étude.

Malgré tout le savoir qu'il avait obtenu de Voldemort, il estimait qu'il devait quand même réviser toute la matière de ses livres scolaires de la première année jusqu'au niveau des ASPICs. Le savoir que Voldemort possédait était vieux de plus d'un demi-siècle et il y avait eu beaucoup de créations de nouveaux sorts durant cette période-là. Un autre bénéfice à avoir pu voir tous les souvenirs de Voldemort était qu'il avait pu se faire une bonne idée de sa psychologie. Il utiliserait cela lors de leur prochaine rencontre.

Finalement, Harry ne voulait pas détruire son lien avec Voldemort. Il voulait plutôt contrôler la connexion. Après avoir trié les souvenirs, il avait fait affluer de vastes quantités de son énergie magique dans la sphère magique de Voldemort. Vers la fin de la huitième semaine il avait complètement détruit les derniers vestiges de magie de Voldemort. Il était très soulagé de savoir que son esprit resterait intact, et qu'il n'aurait plus à subir les maux de têtes horribles qui l'avaient harcelé en cinquième année.

Harry avait ensuite consacré une quantité d'énergie non négligeable à ajouter des barrières au lien et a retourné le conduit magique que reliait son esprit à celui de Voldemort. En méditation profonde, il avait vu par ses yeux 'mentaux' la forme et la structure du lien, ou du conduit comme il l'appelait. Avec l'aide d'Anubis, il avait déversé une quantité énorme d'énergie pour transformer le conduit, dans le but de faciliter le passage de l'énergie dans ce sens. Il l'avait fait petit à petit et de manière très subtile. Il ne voulait pas que Voldemort réalise qu'il ne contrôlait plus la connexion. Il avait néanmoins réussi à changer le conduit jusqu'à la surface de l'esprit de Voldemort.

Il n'avait pas pénétré son esprit pour éviter de l'alerter sur les changements. Il avait ensuite changé la couleur de son aura magique pour qu'elle ressemble à celle de Voldemort. Si Voldemort essayait d'utiliser le lien, il verrait la connexion comme la sienne, mais en réalité ce serait l'énergie d'Harry qui simulerait celle du mage noir. Harry avait un but pour cela.

Quand leur confrontation finale arriverait, il enverrait une grande quantité de magie dans leur lien pour distraire complètement Voldemort. L'autoroute mentale lui était maintenant totalement bénéfique et il l'utiliserait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Cette arme pouvait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort. Il s'assurerait d'être le seul à rester debout ce jour-là.

Harry avait vite réalisé les avantages à devenir maitre en Occlumancie. Il était capable de littéralement absorber des connaissances et à s'en souvenir à une vitesse incroyable. De plus, en travaillant sur les auras de magie il avait développé une mémoire photographique. Sa capacité à se concentrer sur une tache avait augmenté de manière exponentielle. Il était capable d'exclure toute cause de dérangement pendant qu'il se concentrait. Ce serait très utile quand il pratiquerait sa magie à Poudlard. Miss Je-sais-tout allait se faire démolir cette année.

Harry sentait qu'il avait tout terminé dans l'art de la magie de l'esprit. Il se sentait au moins aussi bon que les autres, et il avait de plus inventé une toute nouvelle approche de l'Occlumancie. Il avait maintenant besoin de plus de cobayes pour s'entrainer avec sa Legilimancie. Harry pensait aussi avoir découvert une technique bien plus puissante pour pénétrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. En attaquant, il imaginait un océan d'eau qui entourait le cerveau de la personne attaquée, il imaginait ensuite le cerveau attaqué à une profondeur peu importante et chercherait la moindre fissure.

S'il en trouvait une, il la suivrait jusqu'à être dans l'esprit de sa cible. Il utiliserait alors l'équivalent d'un sort calmant qui empêcherait le sujet de paniquer et lui permettrait de faire un scan complet. Si la personne était versée dans l'art de l'Occlumancie, il utiliserait mentalement un océan plus profond, ce qui équivalait à une plus grande pression de magie.

Il y avait une limite bien évidemment. Au plus la pression appliquée était forte, au plus l'énergie utilisée par le Legilimens serait importante. Cette méthode couplée aux virus-Détraqueurs devrait être largement suffisante pour distraire un adversaire et lui permettre de traverser ses défenses. S'il n'avait pas assez de temps, il essaierait d'implanter un cheval de troy.

Il ne lui restait plus maintenant qu'à pratiquer sa méditation et son Occlumancie deux fois par jour pour maintenir ses protections et tout irait bien. Il n'avait besoin que de 10 minutes par session. Il pouvait atteindre son noyau magique en quelques secondes à présent et le reste du temps serait utilisé à trier ses souvenirs et à vider son esprit.

Une autre chose qui lui avait été assez facile était le transplanage. En triant tous ses souvenirs, il était tombé sur celui où il avait atterri sur le toit de l'école après avoir été poursuivi par Dudley et son gang. En analysant ce souvenir particulier, il avait réalisé qu'il avait inconsciemment désiré transplaner sur le toit.

En sachant à quoi le transplanage ressemblait, et en connaissant l'état de son esprit quand il avait transplané, il pouvait facilement le refaire. Il avait bien évidemment lu la théorie, ne désirant pas particulièrement se retrouver coupé en deux. D'après ses livres, il y avait trois façons de transplaner. La première était le transplanage à un endroit que l'on connaissait déjà. La deuxième se faisait en regardant une image d'un endroit et de désirer y être. La troisième, et plus dure, était le transplanage par coordonnées.

On arrivait à transplaner en imaginant de manière très détaillée l'endroit où on voulait aller, et en s'entourant de sa magie. Il suffisait ensuite de désirer être à l'endroit-cible. Ayant fait énormément de progrès dans la création de canaux de magie à la surface et dans l'amélioration des canaux existants, il était capable de le faire très facilement. Son premier essai consistait à transplaner de sa chambre à la cuisine, au rez-de-chaussée. Il avait une bonne image mentale de la cuisine et dirigea sa magie à la surface de sa peau. Il se sentit glisser dans un conduit et se retrouva debout dans la cuisine.

Il se força à faire attention et à mémoriser les sensations qu'il éprouvait en transplanant. Il mémorisa l'aura particulière du transplanage et l'enregistra. Tous ses livres appuyaient sur le fait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas perdre le contrôle et rester concentré durant un transplanage, sous peine d'être coupé en morceaux de manière assez spectaculaire. Pour la même raison, une personne blessée ne devrait pas essayer de transplaner. La douleur les empêcherait de se concentrer correctement. En cas de blessure, il fallait toujours utiliser un Portoloin.

Durant la dernière semaine dans la bulle temporelle, il maitrisait les 2 premiers types de Transplanage. Il était d'ailleurs assez bon. A la fin du flux temporel, il devrait s'entrainer sur le Transplanage par coordonnées. Pour ce type de Transplanage, il fallait mémoriser une carte indiquant la latitude et la longitude. Il suffisait alors de désirer se trouver en un point particulier de la carte.

Ca demandait énormément de concentration. Pour un essai, il prit une carte de l'atlas sur l'Ecosse. Il choisit un point retiré dans les Highlands, surplombant l'océan Atlantique. La seule chose qu'il n'aimait pas du Transplanage était le bruit. Il était possible de réduire le bruit mais pas de le supprimer totalement. Il y avait également le fait que des protections anti-Transplanage pouvaient vous empêcher de Transplaner, ce qui était très agaçant.

Les pensées d'Harry dévièrent sur Poudlard et il se demanda comment les protections anti-Transplanage fonctionnaient. Elles ne semblaient en tout cas pas affecter les elfes, mais pourquoi ? Ils pouvaient traverser les protections, contrairement aux sorciers. Harry savait que leur magie était différente, mais il devait y avoir quelque chose de similaire chez les sorciers. Je parie que personne n'y a jamais pensé, se dit Harry.

S'il trouvait un moyen d'émuler l'apparition des elfes, alors les avantages en combat seraient inimaginables. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas entendu des histoires sur des Aurors se faisant avoir parce qu'ils étaient bloqués par ces protections !

Il décida de travailler sur ce problème durant le prochain flux temporel. Il alla dans le couloir et désactiva l'œil d'Odin. Après avoir mangé, il décida d'arrêter de travailler pour la soirée et de se reposer un peu.

Après avoir nourri Anubis, Harry alluma la TV et regarda la série de science-fiction américaine Stargate.

_L'épisode de ce soir était Meridian, où SG-1 visite Kelowna et découvre le Naquadria, un dérivé du Naquadah, que la civilisation moins avancée utilise pour développer une arme de destruction massive. _

Eh bien, c'était bien, se dit Harry. Il se fit des popcorns et se détendit cette soirée. Le lendemain, il se leva assez tôt. Après avoir fini sa routine matinale, il décida de s'entrainer au Transplanage par coordonnées. Il s'assura de bien avoir mis sa cape d'invisibilité et un peu d'argent. On n'est jamais trop prévoyant…

Il regarda l'heure et décida d'y aller. Il regarda la carte et mémorisa le quadrillage. Il s'entoura de sa magie et pensa clairement aux coordonnées. Il 'désira' alors y être. Immédiatement, il dévalait le conduit maintenant familier. En l'espace de quelques secondes il avait traversé la moitié de l'Angleterre et transplané à moins de 1,5 mètre de sa position voulue. Harry vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et sauta de joie.

Il refit cinq essais de plus. Au dernier essai, il se retrouva en Irlande. Il se représenta finalement sa chambre et, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il était de retour sur son lit. Waouh trop cool , se dit-il, malgré le fait que c'était assez épuisant. Harry se récompensa avec un déjeuner monumental. Il mangea un rôti de bœuf entier accompagné de purée et d'un yorkshire pudding (1). Il y ajouta également une délicieuse sauce aux champignons et du jus de citrouille pour conclure. Après ce repas, il se vomit presque dessus tellement il avait mangé.

Il se dit que les protéines faisaient des merveilles. Depuis qu'il suivait son programme d'entrainement, il avait beaucoup plus de muscles. Il n'était plus le petit maigrichon d'autrefois, on pouvait clairement voir ses muscles du torse, bras et jambes, sans oublier de beaux abdominaux. Il pensait d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'il devenait un vrai mec sexy. Il devrait trouver un moyen de parfaire sa vision, avec ses lunettes il avait l'air d'un pauvre type.

Il devait maintenant faire un nouveau programme d'entrainement :

**Mois Odin du 30 juin au 6 juillet**

5h30 – 7h00 : Entrainement physique (jogging 30-45min, travailler les muscles des bras, poitrine,…) 30 minutes de Tai Chi inclus.

7h00 – 7h15 : Douche

7h15 – 8h00 : Petit déjeuner

8h00 – 8h15 : Méditation/Entrainement pratique d'Occlumancie et de Legilimancie

8h15 – 11h30 : Théorie de charmes et de protections magiques/protections basées sur le sang

11h30 – 12h00 : Déjeuner

12h00 – 13h30 : Finir Théorie Magique / Commencer à réviser charmes, métamorphose et DCFM années 1 à 5

13h30 – 15h00 : Finir l'apprentissage du Noble Fourchelangue / Entrainement avec Anubis

15h00 – 18h00 : Apprentissage du minage / fonte du métal / création de malles avec livres du magasin

18h00 – 19h00 : Diner

19h00 – 21h00 : Sciences Moldues : Physique, Chimie, informatique, méditation.

21h00 – 23h00 : Réviser potions et herbologie années 1 à 5

Dodo !

**24 semaines plus tard – Temps Odin**

Ces dernières 24 semaines Harry avait fait des découvertes totalement incroyables. Il avait trouvé comment transplaner en utilisant de l'énergie neutre. Harry avait été au Chemin de Traverse et avait envoyé un hibou à Dobby lui demandant de le rencontrer. Harry lui avait alors expliqué qu'il cherchait de nouvelles façons de combattre les sorciers maléfiques et qu'il devait étudier l'aura magique et la signature énergétique de l'elfe. Après avoir fait transplaner Dobby dans la maison, Harry réalisa que la magie des elfes était basée sur une différente signature énergétique. Elle était très complexe et comptait différentes couches d'énergie magique.

Harry avait enfin compris que les protections magiques avaient un point central, ou source d'énergie. Ils utilisaient également la magie de différentes manières pour s'alimenter et la convertir. Certaines protections utilisaient la magie ambiante telle que les radiations cosmiques ou l'énergie solaire pour se maintenir en place. D'autres utilisaient l'énergie magique d'êtres magiques pour cela. Certaines étaient réglées sur du sang contenant de la magie, comme les protections sur cette maison, et étaient adaptés à une signature magique spécifique. Il existait également des protections qui se maintenaient en se nourrissant de l'énergie de la terre. Ce qui était commun à toutes ces protections était le fait qu'elles devaient toutes avoir une source d'énergie et qu'elles convertissaient la magie en un champ magnétique spécifique.

C'était le lien entre les protections et les êtres magiques. Ils convertissaient tous deux l'énergie magique en un flot d'électrons cohérents. Dans le cas du transplanage, l'énergie magique qui recouvrait le corps de la personne se transformait en un flot d'électrons extrêmement condensés et cohérents. Ce flot entrainerait à son tour la création d'un champ magnétique extrêmement localisé et qui était assez puissant pour déformer le flux temporel autour de la personne.

Il créait alors l'équivalent d'un petit trou de ver qui transportait instantanément la personne là où elle le désirait. Le problème était que le champ magnétique intense était orienté de manière très spécifique. Les protections qui utilisaient la même énergie électrique créaient également un champ magnétique d'orientation identique. Donc, tout comme le même pôle de deux aimants se repousse, ils se repoussaient l'un l'autre. C'était comme cela que fonctionnaient les protections anti-transplanage.

Harry s'était beaucoup investi dans l'étude de la physique moldue et avait été bien impressionné par leur connaissance du monde physique. Ils étaient beaucoup plus avancés que le monde de la magie, c'en était sûr. Harry pensait que s'il réussissait à transformer l'énergie magique d'une base d'électrons à une base constituée de neutrons, alors la neutralité du neutron lui permettrait de passer à travers n'importe quelle protection anti-transplanage.

Il utilisa Internet efficacement et découvrit alors les neutrinos. Apparemment, ces particules subatomiques pouvaient tout traverser. Ils étaient complètement neutres. Il existait trois genres de neutrinos : le neutrino-électron, le neutrino-muon et le neutrino-tau. (2) Les plus faciles à détecter étaient ceux basés sur la fréquence d'oscillation de l'électron. Harry pensait qu'ils seraient aussi les plus faciles à émuler. Le seul problème résidait dans le fait qu'il ne savait pas du tout à quoi ressemblait leur aura. Il devrait aller au CERN, l'institut de recherche nucléaire, en Suisse.

D'après l'article sur Internet, cet institut devrait lui fournir l'information dont il avait besoin.

_Les scientifiques du Cyclotron mènent également des recherches avec des projectiles à ions lourds relativistes en utilisant des accélérateurs de particules à Genève, au CERN._ (3)_ L'utilisation d'extrêmement haute énergie, jusqu'à 200GeV par nucléon permet à la matière du noyau d'être compressée à une densité plus importante que celle présente au sein d'une étoile à neutron !_

Harry y avait été trois mois plus tôt et avait réussi à s'introduire dans la salle de contrôle principale. Il avait alors assisté à plusieurs collisions atomiques. En utilisant ses capacités magiques, il avait été capable de traquer et d'enregistrer l'aura magique de plusieurs neutrinos. Il avait désormais une idée complète de ce à quoi ils ressemblaient et de la façon dont leur énergie se comportait. Il lui avait fallu deux autres mois d'entrainement pour réussir à convertir son énergie magique en neutrinos.

Il avait réussi à transplaner en utilisant cette nouvelle énergie le mois dernier. Il découvrit qu'avec ce moyen de déplacement sa masse concentrée en neutrinos lui permettait de tout simplement percer l'espace-temps et de se déplacer dans un tunnel jusqu'à sa destination. Quand il utilisait cette énergie, il devenait invisible et pouvait traverser toute matière. Il se dit qu'il accomplissait une sorte de changement de phase quantique très avancée.

Le meilleur avantage était qu'il ne créait pas de champ magnétique et pouvait donc traverser n'importe quelle protection. Il testa cette hypothèse en transplanant jusqu'à la tour des cinquième années de Gryffondor. Ses résultats le laissèrent complètement extatique. Il savait que les protections ne le détecteraient pas, puisqu'il ne provoquait pas de champ magnétique. Mon Dieu c'est grandiose la magie, se dit-il. Il passait le meilleur été de toute sa vie. Hermione serait tellement jalouse de ses découvertes. Miss je-sais-tout essayait toujours de faire paraître tout le monde stupide, voyons voir comment elle réagira quand les rôles seront inversés !

Il pouvait désormais également créer des portoloins à minuterie, d'autres qui s'activaient quand quelqu'un les touchait, et même des réutilisables. Ces derniers demandaient beaucoup d'énergie. Il avait réalisé que la difficulté de la création de portoloins était le fait qu'il fallait programmer sa signature énergétique de transplanage dans l'objet. Il fallait ensuite laisser suffisamment d'énergie résiduelle pour pouvoir percer le continuum espace-temps et permettre à la ou les personne(s) d'être transportée à un nouvel endroit.

Puisque l'énergie magique de tout un chacun est légèrement différente, l'entrecroisement des différentes signatures magiques causait un très petit changement de phase quantique chez les différents protagonistes. C'était pour cela qu'on se sentait comme tiré par le nombril. C'était également la raison pour laquelle ce mode de transport était extrêmement désorientant. En tout dernier, Harry apprit à programmer sa nouvelle signature de transplanage dans un portoloin. Ses portoloins seraient alors capable de traverser n'importe quelle protection anti-portoloin ou transplanage.

Harry était maintenant très compétent en noble Fourchelangue. Il pourrait bientôt faire le rituel destiné à ouvrir le sarcophage. Il avait été fasciné par les livres que les différents commerçants lui avaient donnés. Il n'avait jamais réalisé le pouvoir qu'avait un sorcier-mineur. Il comprenait maintenant complètement comment les malles magiques fonctionnaient et comment utiliser la métamorphose pour transformer l'espace intérieur. Le livre qu'il avait lu expliquait extensivement la limite à respecter dans la création de larges compartiments internes.

Un des facteurs concernait le type de bois utilisé. L'autre variait en fonction de la taille et de la forme de la malle. Plus on pouvait injecter de l'énergie magique et que le matériau la retienne, plus grand pouvait être l'espace intérieur. On avait trouvé une loi d'affinité qui régulait la quantité d'énergie qu'une malle pouvait retenir. Il était également expliqué dans ce livre que l'on pouvait intégrer des cristaux dans les murs de la malle pour qu'elle puisse retenir plus d'énergie.

La plupart des sorciers n'avaient assez de puissance magique que pour charger de magie un cristal pur comme les diamants, rubis, émeraudes, améthyste, ou saphirs jusqu'à environ 40 pour cent de la capacité maximale du cristal. Les sorciers les plus puissants pouvaient les charger jusqu'à 50 pour cent. Les cristaux pouvaient absorber plus mais personne ne pouvait fournir assez de puissance pour le charger entièrement. Cependant, on pouvait charger de magie le bois jusqu'à 100 pour cent.

D'après les lois d'affinité et ses calculs, il découvrit que s'il pouvait intégrer assez de cristaux dans le bois et charger le mur en bois avec les cristaux avec sa propre énergie magique brute, il devrait pouvoir créer une surface habitable de 125 000 mètres cubes. Cela ferait un cube de 15m (50 pieds) de haut, 70m (225 pieds) de large et 90m (300 pieds) de long.

Ces dimensions étaient basées sur une équation d'équilibre qui trouvait le meilleur compromis entre la quantité d'énergie contenue dans les cristaux et dans le bois et l'espace agrandi magiquement que cette énergie pouvait fournir. Il était possible de créer un espace plus grand, mais les cristaux seraient alors lentement vidés de leur énergie. L'idée consistait à maintenir l'énergie dans les cristaux et dans le bois intacte. Il lança un charme permanent de protection sur les différentes pièces de la construction dans le but d'empêcher quiconque d'interférer avec les charmes permanents d'expansion. Les lois qui gouvernaient tout ceci étaient très similaire aux lois moldues sur l'entropie.

Harry se dit que s'il pouvait utiliser du bois bien dur, tel le Lignum Vitae. En regardant sur internet, il avait trouvé une description du bois : _« Ce bois est considéré comme l'un des plus denses au monde. Il est si dense, huileux et vigoureux qu'il était communément utilisé comme un substitut au métal pour faire des blocs, du matériel de pêche, et était encore utilisé dans d'autres applications où sa haute résistance et son enduisage naturel d'huile étaient nécessaires. Comme l'on peut s'y attendre, ce bois huileux peut être poli jusqu'à une brillance extrêmement importante. »_

Harry se dit qu'il pouvait très bien s'offrir un petit extra et décorer sa malle avec le bois le plus esthétique qu'il put trouver. Il décida de demander également des échantillons de lancewood, qui était un magnifique bois avec motifs. Il existait aussi le Jarrah, qui était également connu sous le nom d'Eucalyptus Marginata. La couleur de ce bois était très variable, avec du rouge, brun et bordeaux, et la pièce finale avait souvent une texture et apparence semblable au marbre.

Un autre bois qu'il voulait était l'Amboyna. Un autre de ses noms était le Pterocarpus indicus. C'était un autre bois exotique, un des plus prisés et chers, dans une certaine mesure. Il était originaire d'iles indonésiennes et était généralement de couleur rouge. C'était vraiment un bois spectaculaire.

Avec ces pensées en tête, il prit ses livrets d'échantillons et son catalogue de fourniture et commença à planifier quel meuble irait où et comment. Il devait également décider quel bois ou marbre il utiliserait dans quelle pièce.

Il planifia l'organisation de sa salle de réception, sa librairie, ses chambres, son jardin intérieur, sa cuisine, sa salle à manger, sa salle de gym, son labo de potions, ses salles de bain, ses cachots, son infirmerie et son feu de cheminée. Il réalisa une esquisse pour chaque pièce. Il avait regardé de nombreuses images sur différents types de manoirs et châteaux et avait réalisé le plan de ses étages d'après celles-ci.

Il avait étudié les charmes de filtration et de renouvellement d'air et d'eau. Il s'était entrainé aux charmes pour créer un plafond à ciel ouvert comme à Poudlard, en utilisant des cristaux intégrés. Il insérerait les cristaux dans le bois sur l'extérieur des murs de la malle. C'était une excellente façon d'amener de la lumière naturelle dans n'importe quelle pièce. Il avait alors étudié tous les charmes de protection possibles et toutes les protections qu'il pouvait mettre sur sa malle.

La malle serait incassable et insensible aux éraflures et aux éléments. Elle serait pratiquement indestructible. Elle-même serait plus grande que la malle classique commerciale. Les dimensions extérieures seraient de 2.4m (8 pieds) de longueur, 1.5m (5 pieds) de largeur et 1.2m (4 pieds) de hauteur.

Une fois réduite, elle aurait la taille d'un paquet de cigarettes moldu, à la place de celle d'un dé. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'apprendre à lancer le Fidélitas, dans le but de cacher la malle aux yeux de tout le monde. Il devait trouver un endroit approprié. Il connecterait également ses nombreuses malles ensemble avec leur propre réseau de poudre de cheminette.

Il savait déjà où il allait mettre sa première malle, pendant l'année scolaire. Il avait choisi son endroit préféré près du lac. Il n'était pas question qu'il reste dans la tour Gryffondor ! Les 5 dernières années avaient au moins appris à Harry que le château n'était pas assez sûr pour lui. Avec sa malle, personne ne saurait où et comment il vivrait. C'est parfait, se dit-il.

Il s'assura également de bien étudier le manuel sur la construction de maisons, pour pouvoir construire correctement une armature et pour réaliser la séparation des différentes pièces, installer la tuyauterie, et les conduits d'aération. Il apprit également comment faire de la plomberie magiquement. Il devrait aussi trouver un moyen de créer un générateur électrique qui pouvait fonctionner en utilisant la magie.

Il apprit comment relier un garde-manger magique et une glacière. Il réfléchit aussi sur la manière de faire un fourneau magique et de le faire fonctionner. Si ces plans se réalisaient correctement, il ferait beaucoup de ces malles-manoirs. Elles deviendraient certainement bien mieux que les maisons de la plupart des sorciers.

Il se résolut à faire un journal décrivant les constructions étapes par étapes. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il voulait engager certains elfes, il savait déjà lesquels. Ils travailleraient à partir de ses journaux et reproduiraient son modèle original. Une fois terminées, il les placerait à des endroits stratégiques.

Même si sa nouvelle forme de transplanage et ses plans pour les malles l'avaient bien tenu occupé et excité, sa découverte la plus incroyable avait pris place le mois passé. Il lisait son livre Le Mineur Magique, et s'était rappelé de la malle prise dans son coffre et qui contenait tous ses minerais. Il eut l'idée de tous les étaler, de les cataloguer et d'étudier leurs propriétés. Un soir, quand il avait étudié la moitié de ses minerais, il décida de faire une pause et de déconner un peu.

Il mit le bout de sa baguette sur un échantillon de minerai et lança le sort _'Stupefix'_. A chaque fois qu'il lançait le sort sur un minerai différent, celui-ci brillait d'une certaine couleur alors qu'il absorbait son énergie magique. Il trouvait que certaines couleurs étaient intrigantes. C'est alors qu'il arriva à une matière brun-noir. Il y en avait deux gros blocs et un plus petit. Le petit cylindre faisait à peu près 15cm (6 pouces) de long pour environ 1,2cm (1/2 pouce) de diamètre. Il n'y avait pas de carte d'identification pour ce minerai, il n'y avait qu'un point d'interrogation.

Il décida de lancer son sort et mit le bout de sa baguette au bout d'un des cylindre. Ce qui se produisit ensuite resterait gravé dans son esprit pour toujours. Le sort traversa le minerai, mais au lieu d'émettre une couleur bizarre, il retourna le sort à l'autre bout du cylindre. Cependant, son sort de stupéfixion était amplifié de quelque chose comme 10 fois sa puissance d'origine !

Le sort frappa le mur entre sa chambre et celle de Dudley, et un cercle de 1.8m (6 pieds) de diamètre apparut sur le mur. Un grand trou et nombre de débris étaient tous ce qu'il restait du mur. Il avait maintenant une vue exceptionnelle sur la chambre de Dudley. Le mur avait complètement disparu là où son sort l'avait atteint !

Aucun sort de stupéfixion ne devait avoir la puissance pour faire cela, se dit-il. Il avait beaucoup de recherches à faire. Il devait absolument découvrir ce qu'était que ce nouveau minerai et ce qu'il pouvait faire. Et, plus important encore, il devait trouver où il pouvait obtenir plus de ce minerai !

* * *

(1) Yorkshire Pudding : pâte à crêpe servie avec un rôti… ne m'en demandez pas plus je ne connais pas  

(2) fr. Rajouter juste http/ devant (pas de www)

(3) Note : Le « Relativistic Heavy Ion Collider » existe vraiment…je sais juste que c'est un accélérateur de particules…ne me demander pas plus d'infos 

* * *

**NdT :**

Reviews svp. Ceux qui ont deja reviewés pour la première partie sont vivement encouragés à re-reviewer ;)

Chapitre suivant :

3ème et dernière partie de l'entrainement. Harry fait encore de nombreuses découvertes…

Harry retourne à Poudlard au chapitre 12, mais ce sera très très différent de l'année précédente… mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewés ! et encore désolé pour le retard…voyez le bon coté des choses, je n'ai pas atteint les 3 mois de retard  lol


	9. NdA : Poursuite de la traduction

Bonjour à tous.

Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, il y a quelques temps que je n'ai plus posté de nouveaux chapitres, et ceci principalement par manque de temps et de motivation ! J'ai bien essayé de m'y remettre ces vacances-ci, mais à part une relecture des 3-4 premiers chapitres, rien n'a vu le jour...

J'ai donc décidé d'abandonner complètement la traduction de cette fanfiction (et de ne jamais en recommencer une! ça prend trop de temps :-)).

Mais, bonne nouvelle (si si!), elle est reprise depuis quelques jours (le 26 septembre 2007 pour être précis) par **Meeria **(une petite blonde aux yeux verts verticalement complexée d'après son profil ;-)). Le numéro de la suite de cette traduction est 3804634 (pour ceux qui ne savent pas quoi faire de ce numéro, voir dans mon profil pour un lien vers la suite de l'histoire)

Merci à elle donc pour avoir repris cette traduction (et si je me souviens bien son autre histoire n'est pas mal non plus !), et espérons qu'elle la mènera à son terme (aller l'embêter elle maintenant :-D)

Merci aussi à **Turelio **pour m'avoir signalé l'existence de cette reprise (je ne lisais plus mes reviews depuis longtemps je l'avoue, ni de fanfics par ailleurs).

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !


End file.
